


Scammed

by Ratsmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Asshole!Gerard, Bottom Frank Iero, Bullying, College AU, Danger Days Era Gerard Way, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Innocent Frank Iero, Jealousy, M/M, Nerd Frank Iero, Oral Sex, Roommates, Teasing, Top Gerard Way, Unwanted Roommate, frank wants to study, gerard wants to party, scam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsmustdie/pseuds/Ratsmustdie
Summary: "Look, I'm not gonna press any charges, just tell me what are you doing in my apartment at this hour of the night," Gerard asked with the calmest voice he never knew he had. The guy was cute, might even start flirting after figuring out what a cute guy like this is doing in his apartment."What am I doing in your apartment? What are YOU doing in my apartment?" He said, backing away more, clearly scared of Gerard."No, no, no, no," Gerard started waving his hands, kinda getting annoyed, "THIS is MY apartment. I pay for it to stay here." He said in a way you'd talk to someone from the moon."And so do I!" the guy snapped, "you better get the fuck out or I'm calling the cops."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 247
Kudos: 215





	1. Prologue

Frank was excited for college. Why? Because new year, new life, new friends, new him. He decided he's gonna work hard this year, with nothing to disturb him. His life goal was to become a veterinarian to save animal lives. He loved animals since his childhood, so he decided to choose a job that'll be involving working with them.

He opened his apartment door and stepped in inspecting his surroundings. It was bigger than he thought it would be. After years of part-time jobs, he was expecting to get something nice like this. He was even more than happy with what he got.

"You gotta sign some paper works," someone said behind him, making him jump. He then remembered that the owner of the apartment was still behind him.

He handed him a document and a pen, waiting for his signature. Frank, too excited to settle in, took the papers and signed without reading them. Too much reading, he thought.

"Thank you," the guy said closing the book and heading to the door.

"I didn't quite catch your name sir," Frank shouted before the men could close the door behind him.

"You don't need my name," and with that, the man left. Frank shrugged and headed to his room to start emptying his baggage.

He paid for the whole year, and now he was thinking of keeping it for the next year as well. It was a nice place and surprisingly cheaper than he thought it would be. But when saying cheap, it doesn't mean it was, just compared to the other apartments with nice contions like this, it was cheap. He spent most of his saved money for the whole year. He was planning on getting another job, here in New York, to replace it so he can afford another year.

His parents agreed on paying his college bills as long as he gets good grades, which is part of the reason he wants to work hard this year. If his parents stop paying for the college, he’ll be kicked out because he doesn't have enough to pay it himself.

After emptying his bags, he decided to call his mom to let her know he's still alive. After a few bips, she picked up with a "hello?"

"Hey mom," he said with a grin, still exited for the apartment.

"Frankiiiie, did you get there alright? How's New York? Is the apartment as beautiful as the pictures show?" His mom asked without waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I got here alright. I don't know yet, didn't have the time to go outside yet. And yes the apartment is beautiful."

"I hope it stays that way. When I visit I expect it to be clean, ok?" She said to from the other side of the phone. “I dont want it to be like your room.”

"Ok mom," he said rolling his eyes, knowing she can’t see them. "Anyways, I just called to let you know I'm alright. Now I gotta go take a walk, talk to you later."

"Bye Frank." She replied. "And remember, no drugs or smoking. If you don't get good grades, we're not gonna pay for your school. I’m not gonna pay for you to get high or drunk and fail your year. I’m paying to see you succeed your year." And with that, she hangs up.

He shook his head and grabbed his jacket before leaving the apartment.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"Is this how you're gonna spend your whole year!?" Gerard's mom yelled from the other side of the phone. "College hasn't even started and you're already late from things!"

"Chill mom... I just missed the train. No big deal, I can just take the next one, which leaves in..." he glanced at the schedule reading 11:30 pm for the next ride and at his watch, reading 4:03 and said, "in 30 minutes."

"Whatever, you missed the train, you deal with it," she said and hung up the phone.

Gerard sighed and threw his ass on one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs, turning and stretching his legs and put them on the chair next to him, blocking the little passage between the seats. People who wanted to pass gave him looks, but being the asshole he is, he flipped them off so, or they jumped over his legs, or they turned back and took the next passage.

He spent the next hours on his phone, either watching a movie or scrolling on social media. After an hour or so, he got a text from the guy he rent the apartment form.

Apartment guy: You're late

You: Ik I missed the train

Apartment guy: 1 Attached document 📄

Apartment guy: Just sign this and send it back to me and you'll be good

Gerard did as he was told, not reading any of the instructions because who does? Besides, he was too lazy to even go find a toilet to pee, let alone read a whole ass document about rules he's not gonna keep either way.

You: 1 attached document 📄

You: There

Apartment guy: I'll leave the keys under the rug. Enjoy

He liked the last message and went back to whatever he was doing. He smirked at the thought of being away from his parents. He has his "own" apartment now, he can do WHATEVER he wants without being yelled at about "my roof my rules" or whatever the line is. Oh! the parties that he's gonna throw and chicks and guys he's gonna get...

He didn't want to join a fraternity or anything since he had to cooperate with other people but that's his biggest problem. If he throws a party, it's HIS party and the attention needs to be on HIM. He can't cooperate with anyone. Let's just say he's a lone wolf.

He wanted to rent a house or something bigger, but his asshole dad decided it'll be a good punishment to rent him a small apartment so he doesn't throw parties and concentrate on his classes. Puff, like that's ever gonna happen. How did he even get into college you'll ask? No one knows. Let's just say his dad knew someone from upstairs who managed to get him in, but we don't talk about that.

He got into the visual art program since he enjoyed drawing, but never showed his work to anyone. His sketchbook is like his diary. He never shows it to anyone. Never. It's not clear if it was out of fear of being judged or he just likes keeping things secret. He just draws everything he finds beautiful or worth enough to spend time and draw it.

After what seemed hours of waiting, the train finally arrived. It took an hour to get to New York, and after midnight he finally arrived. He took a cab to the apartment. Paying the driver, he took his baggage and went up to third floor, following the number of the apartment it said on his papers.

He lifted the rug, relieved to see the key, and unlocked the door. He went in and closed the door behind him, locking it. He opened his baggage and took his PJs, closing it back, and went straight to his bedroom. This whole waiting thing was getting too much energy out of him.

He didn't bother turning on the lights as he took off his shirt and pants, only to put on his Pyjama pants and went to bed. He noticed the bed wasn't done and thought "lazy motherfuckers didn't even bother doing the bed before leaving", but didn't think too much about it.

He was about to drift off to sleep when a scream woke him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment to motivate me continue this story :(


	2. Only the Beginning

"What the hell!?" was the only thing you can say for this situation, so that's exactly what Gerard said.

"What the hell? WHAT the HELL?!" the owner of the scream said, voice going high pitched at the end of the word "hell". Gerard still couldn't see the guy due to the darkness so he launched himself to the light switch and turned it on. The light revealed the big room with two bags on the floor, one still packed and the other one empty, and the king-sized bed. Next to the bed was a cute guy staring at him with scared and confused eyes.

"Look, I'm not gonna press any charges, just tell me what are you doing in my apartment at this hour of the night," Gerard asked with the calmest voice he never knew he had. The guy was cute, might even start flirting after figuring out what a cute guy like this is doing in his apartment.

"What am I doing in your apartment? What are you doing in my apartment?" He said, backing away more, clearly scared of Gerard. 

"No, no, no, no," Gerard started shaking his hands, kinda annoyed, "THIS is MY apartment. I pay for it to stay here." He said in a way you'd talk to someone from the moon.

"And so do I!" the guy snapped, "you better get the fuck out or I'm calling the cops."

"Look I tried to be nice but you don't seem to appreciate my kindness," Gerard said more harshly this time. "Or YOU get the fuck out or I will make you. It's been a long day, I'm exhausted and I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother my sleep."

The guy stared at him and seemed to be planning something, before throwing himself on the bed and grabbing his bag. Gerard immediately understood what he was doing and launched himself on the guy, pinning him under him on the bed. He took the bag and threw it to the other side of the room. The cute guy started thrashing around and hitting his bare chest in an attempt to get him off of him. However, this made Gerard pin his hands on the sides of his head. "LET ME GO! I'll scream and the neighbours will hear!"

"I'm not letting you call the cops on me for being in my apartment!" He hissed, his face close to the other. "I'm really tired and don't need their stupid questions."

Gerard could feel the guy breathing fast, his chest rising and falling under him rapidly. After a few seconds, he seemed to calm down and Gerard was even considering to let him go before he started screaming again.

"HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!!" He screaming at top of his lungs. Gerard sighed and stuffed the first thing he found in his mouth to make him stop screaming. That happened to be a pair of socks. He wondered if it was clean because if not... well the bitch deserved for being so loud. He's just trying to have a normal civilized conversation while he turns on his alarms and starts screaming his lungs out, making Gerard seem the bad guy.

"I'm trying to have a normal conversation with you! The fuck is wrong with you!?" He snapped. "Now I'm gonna let you go and you gotta promise, one, you won't start screaming again, two, no calling the cops, I don't have the energy for their questions, and three..." He said, thinking for the last part for a second and continued. "Ok, there's no three. I can't think of anything else. Just those two things. You promise?"

The guy under him nodded and he let him go by getting off of him. "Ok start from the beginning. Why are you here?" 

He got off of the bed, putting as much distance as he could between them, straightened his shit and started. "I moved in here today, around 5. I rented this apartment two months ago though. This is MY apartment. You might have mistaken the door or something."

Gerard sighed and pulled out his phone. He could feel the other's eyes glued on him but chose to ignore. "Look," he said showing him the paperers he signed and sent to the owner not a long time ago. "It's this address and I rented this apartment. I gave you my proof, it's your turn."

He took the phone from his hands and started reading the document. "This can't be right," he said frowning, his eyes shooting at Gerard and back to the phone, like he was making sure he won’t pull out a knife and stab him. After a minute, he moved to get his bag and took out a document. "Here," he said handing Gerard the papers.

Gerard read the first page, comparing it with his, and frowned. "What the hell..." He double-checked them and spoke again. "I'm gonna call the guy. This doesn't seem to be right..."

His phone was already in his hands, so he only went to contacts and clicked on the name “apartment guy”. After a few rings, someone picked it up with a "Hello?"

"What the hell dude? Why am I waking up with a guy screaming at me, in my same bed?" Gerard asked with a harsh voice.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Don’t play dumb you twat. Why did we sign the same papers for the same apartment? Did you scam us or something!?" He spat. The cute guy's eyes widened in realization. Is he that dumb to not have figured it out until now? Gerard thought.

"We can say that," he said from the other side of the phone.

"No, you see, I RENTED this apartment to be by myself instead of a dorm room with some STRANGER. I want my money back. I'll rent another house. I still have time until college starts. Just give me my money back and I won’t cause you any truble," Gerard said. Of course he wanted the money back. He can use it to rent a bigger house that HE chose and not his father. A house that'll be better for the parties. He'll probably just be able to pay only for a few months though, but that doesn't stop him. He can always ask the money from his mom, she's nicer than her husband. THIS can be an excuse to why he has done it.

"Sorry can't," he said. Gerard's face fell.

"Excuse me what?" He snapped.

"I said 'sorry can't'. You signed the papers. 18.4th point: under no circumstances I will be refunded. It's not my problem you didn't read the points before signing it." 

"YOU- UGGHHH- FUCKING PIECE OF- UGGHH. I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed on the phone. The cute guy seemed to be trying to figure out what the other man was saying on the other side of the phone. He looked confused and scared at the same time. 

"Look, if you're not gonna scream anymore, I'd like to go. I have a vacation to enjoy with your money. I don't care what you're gonna do but I'm not giving you back your money, nor Frank's" 

"UGGHH," Gerard grunted and hung up the phone. Frank... so that's the cute guy's name huh? He thought. His eyes wandered around the room and fell back on Frank again. He can live with him. Will be fun. This doesn’t seem too bad after all. The thought made his face relax and put a smirk on it.

"What did he say?" Frank asked with a shaky voice.

"He admitted he scammed us and said he can't refund because of a point in the papers we signed that said we will not be refunded under no circumstances. So I guess we're stuck together until our contracts are over." Gerard said way too calmly than he should.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be happening..." Frank panicked, sitting on the end of the bed, no longer finding Gerard as a threat. 

"Ok, I'm not that bad," Gerard said sitting next to Frank and putting an arm around him to confront. "I think we can live together. As long as we respect each other and-."

He got interrupted when Frank stood up suddenly, throwing his arm off of his back. "NO! First, don't touch me. Second, yes it will be bad. If I fail this year my parents won't pay for my education anymore and my future will be ruined just because I was dumb enough to make a deal with a scammer."

"Look, we're in this together. I think we should work together to figure this out and see what we can do that'll keep us both satisfied." 

"I used all of my money to get this apartment! I can't offer another one. Can't you just rent another apartment and move out? I don't want to live with you." Frank asked, nearly yelling. Gerard sighed annoyed.

"I spent my whole money on this too," he lied. One call and he's sure his dad won't deny renting another apartment if he told him about the situation. The money he spends on this apartment is nothing for his family. He can buy the whole building if he wanted to and still have enough to destroy it and rebuild it. But the thing is... where would the fun be in that. Looking at Frank's already annoyed and panicked face, he knows this year's gonna be fun.

"There has to be something we can do! Call the police maybe? I AM NOT GONNA LIVE WITH YOU!" He yelled. To be honest, he was already getting on Gerard's nerves. But he's gonna make sure the doesn’t happen because he’s the one who’s suppose to get on people’s nerves. 

"Anyways, do whatever you want. I paid for this apartment so I'm not leaving." He said, throwing himself on the bed. "Now, I'm really tired and I would appreciate it if you let me sleep."

"Who said you're sleeping on the bed?" Frank fumed.

"I did," he replied casually. "You can too if you want. I don't mind."

He winked and Frank's face went tomato red, not sure if it was of anger or embarrassment, "I do! You came here last so you gotta take the couch."

"I'm not taking the couch. You're the one being a tease and not wanting to share the bed with me so you figure it out."

"Fuck you," Frank grunted. He took his bag, his pillow and the blanket on the bed, heading to the door. He turned to say something but sighed and headed out of the room. The moment he left and closed the door behind him, that's when Gerard realized he took the blanket on the bed, which was HIS blanket since he’s the one sleeping on the bed. Oh no, you don't, he thought and headed to the living room.

Frank was already laying on the couch, his back to the room. Gerard went straight up to him snatched the blanket off of him, "This is the bed's blanket so I am the one who gets to keep it." He spat.

Frank turned to him with an angry expression, "What the hell?! Just find yourself another blanket!"

"YOU find yourself another blanket," Gerard said and went back to his room. After seconds, Frank came in and started digging into the closets, looking for other blankets. He left grunting an "asshole" under his breath after finding what he was looking for.

That put an evil smile on Gerard's face. Oh this year’s gonna be fun.


	3. Getting Wet

Frank woke up at 6 in the morning with loud Black Flag music. He groaned, rubbing his eyes, at first not understanding what's happening. Then, yesterday's events came back to him. 

"Fucking asshole..." he grunted and tried blocking the loud music with his pillow, which he did not succeed. He growled and stormed to his room. He quickly opened the door and yelled. "What the hell!? You know other people live in this house too?!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I totally forgot about it," he said sarcastically looking up at Frank from his phone. He was half sitting, half laying on his bed with a bare chest, his phone in his hand and was playing with his red hair, turning it between his two fingers. A smirk made its way to his lips.

"Turn it down! It's 6 in the morning!" Frank yelled. "Can't I get a normal sleep before school starts?!"

Rolling his eyes, the guy that Frank doesn't know the name of yet, turned off the music. 

"There. Are you happy?" He said. 

"Thank you," Frank blurted and turned to go back to sleep. He laid down on the couch again but after turning a few times, he gave up on sleeping. He got up and started making coffee. He turned on the machine and went to the bathroom to pee and wash his teeth until it's done.

After he was done, he got out of the bathroom and went checking on his coffee just to see it's not there. Did he think he put it but didn't? Anyway, it's not there, so he gotta make another one. Shrugging, he put another coffee.

He took his clothes and went to the bathroom again to change his PJs. Considering that he lives with a guy he knows nothing about, he doesn't want to get walked in while changing. He was planning on getting out to see the city before school starts. He always wanted to visit New York but his parents never got the time when he was young. 

After finishing changing, he got out and headed to take his coffee to leave. Yet again, the coffee was not there. He stood next to the machine, trying to figure out if he did or did not put it this time. He's 84% sure he did though.

"So you like Black Flag," someone said behind him, making him jump. He turned to see the guy standing behind him with HIS coffee in his hands. 

"Is that my coffee?" he asked, just to make sure before starting yelling. The read head looked at the coffee in his hand and back at Frank.

"Nah, I found it," he said, clearly wanting to get on his nerves.

"It's only me and you in this house. Who's else would it be?" Frank grumbled. Took the coffee from the other's hands just to find out the mug is empty.

"Wash it," he said, winking. Frank was gonna start yelling at him for that but his mind changed to something else when the realization hit him.

"Did you drink the other one too?" he asked.

"Maybe." The guy replied. "Doesn't matter now. It's gone anyways."

"Ah fuck you," he grunted.

"Ok stop complaining. I can give it back to you in..." he looked at his watch and continued, "5 hours or something. Depends on how my digesting system is right now."

Frank rolled his eyes and went on making another cup of coffee. "I'm Gerard by the way," the guy- Gerard said.

"Good for you," Frank replied, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah, just thought you'd like to know since we're gonna live the whole year together," he said. An awkward silence followed. It wouldn't have bothered Frank if Gerard didn't stare at him like that. He was sitting there and watching his every move. "So... you didn't answer my question. You like Black Flag?"

"Yes, I do! What about it!?" Frank snapped. A smirk appeared on Gerard's face. "What's so funny!?"

"First, chill, I was just asking because you're wearing their shirt and I don't really want to live with someone who wears band t-shirts he doesn't listen to," he said pointing to Frank's t-shirt. "And second, you're funny. You look like an angry rat when you're yelling but like not those scary disgusting ones. Those cute little ones."

Frank rolled his eyes at that and turned his attention back to his coffee, this time staying with it until it's done. He's not gonna make the same mistake three times. He knows it's gonna be a long year. He doesn't like Gerard. He might be hot with his red hair and walking around the house bare chest, but no. He's not the one to fall for the looks. 

He knows Gerard's gay. It's obvious by the way he's flirting with him. As if he wants to let him know he's gay or something. Besides that, Frank can feel the gay energy from 5 kilometres away. Or it's a talent he discovered or Gerard's gay energy is too strong. But Frank is not planning to come out to Gerard or to give the slightest idea he’s gay. 

Why would he want to though? Gerard is just a random guy he's stuck with until the end of the school year. The less drama he has with him, the better, and to have less drama, he has to stay as far away from him as possible.

"So do you have a girlfriend or something?" He said, snapping Frank out of his thoughts. 

"Yes," he lied. He's not sure if he lied to look cool and not a lonely virgin or to not get Gerard suspicious of him, but he did.

"How long have you been dating?" He questioned.

"A year or something," Frank replied, not even looking at Gerard once.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Why does it matter?" He snapped again, turning to look at Gerard.

"We're gonna live together for a year. Won't it be cool if we knew each other?" He said. "I'm from New Jersey.”

"Me too," he said, turning his attention back to the now filling coffee.

"Cool..." Gerard replied. "So why are you here?"

"College," he replied not planning on elaborating.

"Let me guess. Columbia University?" Frank nodded without looking up from the coffee machine. "Yeah, I figured."

"No shit Sherlock, we're just next to it, what else would it be?" 

"The angry rat has woken again I see," he said with a smirk.

"You know you're annoying right?" Frank snapped... again... looking up at Gerard.

"Yes. Yes, I am" he simply replied. "Can't change who I am though, and to be honest I don't really want to."

Frank rolled his eyes. He looked back to his coffee that was already full. He took the cup and closed it with its cap. Turning away from Gerard, he took his bag and headed to the front door, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Gerard asked.

"I don't think that concerns you," Frank replied and opened the front door.

"Alright then," he said and sat on the couch, which was still covered with Frank's sheets. Frank turned to him from the front door and said. 

"Can you not? I don't know how many germs your pants have. You're gonna spread all your germs on my bed." He said, waiting for Gerard to get up.

"They're clean don't worry," he said, now completely laying on the couch.

"I don't care. I don't want to see you sitting on my bed." 

"It's not your bed. It's the couch and it's not my problem your sheets are still on it." Gerard argued. "Plus, this doesn't have to be your bed. You can still sleep in mine if you want. Nothing's stopping you."

"Thanks for the offer but not gonna happen." He said, turning to leave as he gave up on convincing Gerard to get off of his bed. "Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

He closed the door behind him, not waiting for an answer, but still heard a "can't promise" from inside. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the elevator. 

He was just planning on taking a small walk near the building but ended up taking an hour, if not more. He did a tour around his future college and the thought that he's gonna start going there in less than a week made him happy and nervous at the same time. He's not really a school loving type of person but still had his dreams, and to get to them, he has to pretend to like school. He figured if he pretended for long enough, he might even start liking it for real. 

School isn't only about classes, of course. He's also excited to make friends. He probably sounds like an 11-year-old middle schooler when he says that... Yeah, there's no "but" he just sounds like a middle schooler.

His happiness was shortly gone after he remembered about his apartment situation. Why did this happen to him? If Gerard was nice, he would probably consider living with him, but the guy is an asshole. The moment he sent him to sleep on the couch, he knew this isn't gonna work out. And this morning! It's like he's doing it on purpose to get on his nerves, and surprise! surprise! it's working. You can do whatever you want to him, but waking him up at 6 in the morning on a non-school day is too much. If he could sue him for that, Gerard would now be in prison in prison.

Not noticing how, but he was in front of his building. He searched for his keys in his bag but ended up with nothing. Of course, he forgot his keys, what else could go wrong. He now did the only thing he could. He called his house number to tell Gerard to buzz him in.

After a few rings, he picked it up with a "hello?"

"Hey, I forgot my keys. Can you buzz me in?" Frank asked.

"Nope," He said from the other side of the line and hung up the phone. 

Perfect. 

He sat on the stairs, waiting for someone to get out or get in to pass with them. After ten minutes, no one showed up, and that's not the only good news, it also started raining. Isn't that great? 

He tried calling the house number again. Gerard answered with a "hello?" again.

"Buzz me in you asshole. It's raining, I can't stay out for too long." He yelled.

"Not with that attitude. Where's the please? Haven't your parents taught you simple manners?" He teased.

Frank took a deep breath, trying to not snap, and calmly said, "Can you please buzz me in?"

"No," He said and hang up.

It was a small building so there weren't too many people going inside out. And plus that the rain, I don't think anyone would want to get out. After another 30 minutes of sitting under the rain and waiting, someone finally showed up. 

"Enjoying the weather I see?" the guy asked when he saw Frank sitting on the stairs 

"I forgot my keys and my um... my friend is not answering the phone to buzz me in. Can I just get in with you?" Frank asked.

"Of course. I'm not gonna let you out under this rain. He said as he opened the building door with his key. They quickly got in and closed the door behind them.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up for another ten minutes."

"Probably freeze to death. It's a fucking shower outside." He said as he called for the elevator. "You're new in the building? I haven't seen you around.”

"Yeah, with a rent," Frank replied, ”got here yesterday."

"Welcome then. I'm Ray," he said, offering himis hand, which Frank gladly took. 

"Frank. Nice to meet you,” he said as the elevator doors opened and they both went in. “Which floor?”

“3rd,” Ray replied. He pressed the button three and turned to Ray.

“I see we’re neighbours,” Frank said, trying to start a conversation.

“You’re on the 3rd floor too?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice,” Ray said, which was followed by an awkward silence. The doors opened again and they both got out. They exchanged a small “bye” as Ray went to his apartment, which was next to Frank’s

As for Frank, he knocked on his door, waiting for Gerard to open. It didn’t take him long. The door swung open, revealing a half-naked Gerard with a beer in his hand. That’s not what made Frank angry though, but the scene behind him. The house was a total mess. He was gonna start yelling at him but stopped and launched himself on the door when suddenly Gerard tried to close it on his face. 

“Fuck no you don’t!” He yelled struggling to keep the door open. “I’m all wet. If I stay like this longer, I’ll catch a cold.”

“Ok,” Gerard said, and the next thing he knows, the door suddenly opened and he’s falling on the ground. He landed with a thud, hitting his head hard on the ground. He groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Gerard looking at him with a big smirk on his face. The moment their eyes met, he released a short high pitched laugh. “You really are wet. Go change, I don't want you to get my floor wet.”

“Look who’s talking!” He said, getting up faster than he was supposed to. Pain shot through his head, which he ignored. “Have you seen the whole house? I’ve been gone for only an hour or something and it looks like a hurricane of horses came in and left.”

“It looks ok to me,” he said looking around.

“OK!? What the fuck are all these clothes doing on the ground? And the chips. It looks like you emptied a whole bag on the ground because I doubt you could’ve dropped that many chips while eating!” He yelled. “What the hell are the chairs doing on the table!? What the fuck is your underwear doing on the TV?! Please tell me it’s at least clean...”

“I don’t know. Let me check,” he said, picking up the underwear and sniffing it. He made a disgusted face and said, “Yeah, no I don’t think it is.”

“Oh god...” Frank sighed, getting up from where he was sitting on the ground. He was shivering at this point. It looked like someone threw a big bucket of water on him. COLD wayer. “I’m gonna go take a hot shower. When I come out, I want to see everything the way it was before I left.”

“Ugh... You sound like my mom,” Gerard said disgustedly.

“Fuck you,” he said, getting to his bag to take some dry cloths and a towel.

“I don’t mind. As long as I’m topping,” he said with a wink. Frank blushed. Hard.

“Go to hell,” and with that, he bolted to the bathroom and closed the door to prevent further conversation.


	4. We’re Married

Of course, Gerard's not gonna clean the house. He didn't put the effort to make this whole mess to then clean it up himself. No. He did it to piss off Frank and cleaning it up will satisfy him, which is a big NO. So, instead of doing what Frank told him to do, he went to his room, took out his sketchbook and started drawing. His room was clean, unlike the living room, because it's his. Well, he's not much of a messy person, but he wanted to piss off Frank so he did what he had to do.

He almost, ALMOST, felt bad for letting Frank out in the rain. If he catches cold it's gonna be because of him. I mean, he can live with that guilt, he has done worse, but he doesn't want him to get sick. Not because he cares for him, no, the only person Gerard cares about is himself. He doesn't want Frank to get sick because he doesn't want to catch the virus from him. At the end of the day, they do live together and the chances of passing the virus are big.

He likes that annoying prick and really wants to get into his pants, but he seems like a challenge. That's not a problem for him though. He likes challenges. It has always been easy for him, because of his looks and asshole personality. One wink and everyone gets on their knees, pleading him to fuck them. Frank, though, doesn't seem like everyone else, and that's why he wants to get him. I mean he can be straight and all of this effort will be for nothing, but it doesn't stop Gerard from trying.

The water stopped running after thirty minutes, which meant angry Frank is on his way. Gerard wanted to go turn off the hot water while Frank was in there, but decided against it because he thought it would be too much. It's in his to-do list though, so another day.

"Gerard!" he heard Frank yell from the living room. He ignored him and continued his drawing with a grin on his face. The door suddenly opened, revealing an angry Frank with wet hair sticking on his forehead. Damn, he's hot.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? What if I was masturbating?" He said with a fake hurt voice. "Or you probably wanted to catch me masturbating."

He raised his eyebrows in a way asking 'did you?'. Frank rolled his eyes, ignoring his comment and said, "I told you to clean up the mess you made."

"Sorry, can't," Gerard said turning his attention back to his sketchbook.

"And why is that?"

"Don't want to."

"Well there are a lot of things I don't want to do but still do so shut the fuck up and get up."

"Well, I'm not you." Gerard said, looking up, "And you said it yourself, there are a lot of things you don't want to do but still do so let this be one of those things."

"NO! I'm not the one who made the mess. Why should I clean it? Besides, I don't want to touch your underwear."

"Oh honey, trust me you do," He smirked.

"You're disgusting," And with that Frank left, leaving Gerard alone.

He went back to his sketch with a victory smile on his face. After ten minutes, the door opened again and revealing Frank with a big pile of clothes in his rams. He dumped them on the floor in front of the bed and left. They're all worn clothes anyway and need washing so he doesn't need to get up and fold them to put in the closet. Instead, he just tucked them with his other dirty clothes and went out of his bedroom to see what Frank is up to. 

He was passing the broom for the chips on the floor. Everything else was in its place. This fast? He thought and continued watching Frank work.

"A real housewife material," he said.

"Just because someone doesn't want a floor covered in chips doesn't mean they're housewife material."

"Good point, but still," he teased, "you'd be a good housewife."

"Thanks,"

"Wasn't a compliment. You look like a complete nerd." Frank didn't react at that and continued his work. Gerard looked around and saw the sheets on the couch were made like a bed would be. "The couch looks comfortable."

"If it's so comfortable, why don't you sleep on it?"

"Nah, the bed is more comfortable."

"Speaking of the bed, we need to talk about the sleeping situation." Frank said, finally finished what he was doing and looking up to him, "We should take turns for the bed. Like a week it's you who gets to sleep on the bed, the next week it's me. I don't like the couch."

"Not gonna happen," Gerard said. "But the offer of you sleeping with me is still open. You can come and get into my bed whenever you want. I even encourage you to do so."

Frank made a small angry noise, not pushing it any further knowing he won't get what he wants. Gerard knows he's a stubborn asshole, but what can he do about it. Not like he wants to do anything about it but still if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to change. It's just who he is.

"It's soon lunch time. Do we have anything to eat," he said, heading to the fridge. He opened it to find it empty. "We should order something or go out to eat."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going out," Frank sighed as he sat on the couch and pulled out his phone.

"Alright, I'm coming with you then," he said, "where are we going?"

"No, you're not,"

"Umm yes I am," Gerard protested, "that wasn't a suggestion."

"Well I don't want your company after everything you did to me," Frank said looking up from his phone.

"What did I do?!" Gerard exclaimed innocently. Frank raised his eyebrows that clearly said 'don't play dumb you fuckhead'. But of course, Gerard has to continue playing dumb. "Ok if it's this morning's coffee you're mad about, I told you, I'll give it back. You just gotta wait for a couple of hours. Quit being an impatient and ungrateful prick. It's just a coffee anyway."

"I hate you," and with that Frank stood up and headed towards the front door. Gerard followed. He already decided he's gonna get lunch with Frank, so he's gonna get lunch with Frank, no matter he likes it or not. They both wore their shoes and Frank opened the door and wanted to close it on Gerard but he was fast enough to get out before he did. As a result, the door closed with a loud bang.

"Can't escape me that easily Frankie," he said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Frank snapped, mostly because his plan failed, as he locked the door.

"What? Frankie?" He asked knowing well that's what he meant.

"Yes!"

"Why Frankie? Frankie is a nice name, Frankie. I love the name Frankie, Frankie. What's wrong with the name Frankie, Frankie? Is the name Frankie making you uncomfortable, Frankie? Or is it only when I call you Frankie, Frankie? Did your dad who went to buy milk and never came back call you Frankie, Frankie? Frankie, Frankie, Frankie, Fran-" he teased in a childish voice. Frank was so red right now, but not in a blushing way, but angry. He would've continued teasing, wanting to see Frank fuming, but was cut off when the door in front of them suddenly opened, revealing a girl in her 20s with a sport brah and leggings.

"Can you shut the fuck up?! You're ruining my yoga time!" She yelled with an angry tone, but her expression immediately went soft when she scanned Gerard from head to toe. She put on a flirty face and chuckled, "fuck yoga time. You must be my new neighbour!"

"Yes WE are," Gerard replied since she was only looking at him, pretending like Frank isn't even there, which kinda pissed off Gerard. Not that Frank is important or something, but because the bitch was getting on his nerves in general. The moment she interrupted him making Frank snap at him, she got on his 'pee pee poo poo brain' list.

"I'm Lindsey. Your front neighbour," she said, offering him her hand. The whole time her eyes were on Gerard, talking only to Gerard.

"I'm Gerard, this is Frank and we're married," he stated. He felt Frank's eyes fall on him on that. He didn't need to look at him to know he was looking at him, mouth open.

"No-" Frank started but was cut off by Gerard.

"You can keep that hand to yourself girl, I'm not gonna shake that. I don't know what kind of contagious diseases you have." He told Lindsey. She awkwardly pulled it away, folding her arms. "Besides, if I shook it, we would be holding hands and I'm not a cheater. I will never go behind my beloved husband's back, holding some girl's hand."

"You're joking right?" She asked.

"Why would I?" he said, throwing his arm around Frank's shoulder. He could feel Frank being uncomfortable under his touch but didn't do anything to escape, as if he wanted to see where Gerard was going, "I'm his sugar daddy and he's my sugar baby and we're happy living together."

"Huh...?" Lindsey and Frank said at the same time.

"I am a 60-year-old who pays the 20-year-old pretty thing here to marry him."

"60?"

"Skincare..." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah right," she laughed, "good one."

"I'm not kidding," Gerard said with the most serious face he can put on at the moment. "Why else would two guys rent a house with one bedroom?"

"So you're gay?"

"Gayer than a kite."

"Umm... I don't think that's a thing," she said, now looking at him weirdly.

"Now it is," Gerard replied. "Now if you don't mind, my husband and I were on our way out."

"Yeah right," she muttered as she backed away in her house. "And I gotta... I have yoga. See you around."

"Nah we better not," he teased. Lindsey closed the door and Gerard turned his attention back to Frank. Or should I say, Frankie?

"What the fuck was that?" Frank asked, getting Gerard's arm off of him.

"She was crushing on me, had to shoo her away. Seemed annoying," Gerard said.

"Look who's talking," Frank scoffed, which made Gerard roll his eyes.

"I'm one of those good annoying ones, she's one of those annoying annoying ones," he said.

"That didn't make any sense,"

"It did to me and that's what matters," Gerard said. Frank rolled his eyes and suddenly bolted running to the stairs in an attempt to loose Gerard. But of course, he followed him, running behind him. Frank, being the short rat that he is, was a lot slower than Gerard, which resulted in Gerard catching up and pinning him on the ground. "I told you, you can't escape me that easily. Frankie."

"Ok, ok, I'll let you have lunch with me," Frank said, trashing around to get free. "Just get the fuck off of me."

"I wasn't asking for your permission. I was going to have lunch with you either you like it or not." He said. "Now, if I let you go you gotta promise you won't run again. Deal?"

"Deal," Frank replied and Gerard got off of him. Of course, he didn't want to. He liked Frank pinned under him, but not here, not now. They're kinda in the middle of the hallway.

They walked to the nearest Subway and bought each a 6-inch sandwich and headed to the park next to them. They took a bench, sat there and started eating their sandwiches.

"So..." Gerard started. "How's your girlfriend?"

"Fine," Frank replied, taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"How's your mom?" He asked.

Frank gave him a weird look before answering, "Fine?"

"Hm," he hummed before asking, "Your dad?"

"Fine- Are you alright?" He asked with the same weird look on his face.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because you suddenly decided to ask how my family is?" Frank said.

"I'm trying to start a conversation here," he replied.

"By asking how my mom is?"

"Well, at least I'm trying here!" Gerard snapped.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you," Frank snapped back.

"How's your sister?"

"I don't even have a sister!"

"Brother?"

"No!"

"Aunt?"

Frank took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He started wrapping whatever was left of the sandwich and said, "I'm going back home."

"Oh, come on! We were having a nice conversation," Gerard laughed.

Frank ignored him, stood up and started walking away. Gerard didn't follow. He can have a two-hour break from me, he thought. He had to call his mom anyway and it's not something he wants to do when Frank is around.

He took out his phone after finishing his sandwich and dialled his mom's number. He didn't really want to talk to her, kinda because he knew that she didn't want to talk to him either, but he had to tell her he got to New York fine. Not that he thinks she cares. The only thing she cares about is her job. More than her actual son actually. His dad... let's just not talk about his dad. He barely even saw him. Once a week or two. He spent most of his time in his office doing god knows what.

After a few rings, his mom picked up with a "hello?"

"Hey, mom. Just wanted to let you know I got here fine."

 _"Perfect,"_ she said from the other side of the line. _"Listen, Gerard, I can't talk right now. Call me later."_ And with that, the line went flat. Point proved.

"Great," he murmured to himself under his breath. He sighed and dialled his brother's number. After a few rings, he picked up with a _"Gerard!"_

"Mikey!" he mocked.

 _"How's New York?"_ Mikey asked right away.

"Eh," is all he said.

_"'Eh'? Is 'eh' all you can say?"_

"The good times haven't started yet brother. In a week... In. A. Week." He sighed.

_"Yeah don't forget to invite me for the 'good times'."_

"Of course, you'll be the first one to know. The train ticket's on me."

 _"Yeah of course it is. I wasn't planning on paying it anyway."_ Mikey laughed.

"Ok let's be honest, there's no me and you here. We were both gonna use mom's and dad's money anyway."

 _"True, true,"_ Mikey agreed. _"I'll visit this weekend. I already miss you. The house feels empty without you. You know, mom and dad with their work and stuff, leaving me alone."_

"Yeah I get it," he said. Gerard kinda feels bad for leaving his brother behind but he knows he needs to start making money someday because his dad's not gonna pay for him his whole life, and to do that he needs a degree or something. "You're always welcome here. You can even come and stay for a day or two, as long as it doesn't affect your school."

 _"Yeah I think I will,"_ he said from the other side of the line. _"Can I stay over this weekend?"_

"Of course you can," Gerard said with a smile. Then remember Frank. Oh, shit, he completely forgot about him but that doesn't mean he cares. If he doesn't want his brother to stay over, he can go sleep outside for all he cares.

 _"Hey... um... I gotta go. Class started,"_ Mikey whispered.

"Alright, talk to you later,"

 _"Bye,"_ and with that, the line went flat.

Gerard stretched his back and got up. The conversation with his brother put a smile on his face. It always did. And not one of his evil smirks he puts on when he plans on annoying some, but a real genuine smile. He liked knowing at least one person truly cares for him.

With that smile, he headed home.


	5. Snippy who?

Frank woke up with a strong fever the next day, just like he thought he would. Knowing his immune system, he wasn't surprised. He was used to getting sick often, but the problem right now is that he has to take care of himself by himself. And plus that the Gerard problem, he knows today’s gonna be a tough day. 

He got up from his bed and headed to make him some tea. The house was silent, meaning Gerard was still asleep. Good. The less he sees him today, the better. He can't deal with his shit right now. His nose is all blocked and his throat burns like hell. Not to mention his ears are blocked and his whole body feels numb. You know? Fever. 

After making the tea, he sat on the couch and started drinking. As he was finishing it, his phone rang. He checked the ID and answered it with a "hello?"

"Hey Frank," he heard his mom from the other side of the line. "Just called to check on you."

"Yeah I'm alright I guess," he said with a raspy voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"I'm just sick,"

"What!? You only lived without me for a day and you're already sick!?" She yelled from the other side. "I'm coming to take care of you."

"No! Mom I can take care of myself, just- don't," he said. He wants to become an adult and his mom driving 30 minutes to come and take care of himself won't help. But mostly, he doesn't want his mom to come so she doesn’t find out about Gerard. She nearly let him rent an apartment and live by himself because she thinks he's not responsible enough for it. What will she do when she finds out he's living with a stranger now? She'll freak out and tell him to move out. She won't care that he worked hard for this. No. She'll just act like he's two and make him move out to not be in a danger because of some stranger.

"I am coming to take care of you. End of conversation," she said. "Besides, I wanna know how you settled in."

"Alright," Frank gave up, knowing if his mom decides something, he can't change her mind. "Bring my guitar and its amp with you."

He left his guitar at home because he didn't have enough space to bring it with him, but right now he needs it. Playing it relaxes him in a way nothing else does and just by looking at Gerard's face, he knows he's gonna need it.

"Alright see you in an hour," and with that, the line went flat.

Frank sighed and laid down to relax a bit. But of course, that was short cut when Gerard's door opened and the dickhead came in.

"Gooooooood morning sunshine!" He called as he headed to the kitchen.

"Mornin'" Frank mumbled back. Gerard stopped in his tracks and turned to him, staring daggers.

"Are you sick?" He asked like it wasn't obvious.

"Thanks to you," Frank replied.

"Ew," is all he said before going back to what he was doing.

"You know I'm not enjoying being sick right?"

"Yeah but you still are, so keep your germs to yourself and stay away from me," he said as he started making his coffee.

"I wouldn't be sick in the first place if you had let me in yesterday," Frank argued.

"Or if you didn't forget your keys," he said, his back turned to Frank since he was making him a coffee in the kitchen. "See, it's your fault. It's easier to blame your mistakes on others but you won't learn if you do that, Frankie."

"Fuck you," he said, giving up on arguing any more. 

"Like I said-"

"Shut up!" Frank yelled before he could finish his sentence, knowing well what he was gonna say. He waited until Gerard was done making his coffee and turned to him, before saying, "look, my mom's gonna visit today and I don't want her to know about this situation."

"What situation?"

"What situation do you think?"

"She's gonna find out you're sick anyway. What am I suppose to do for it?" Gerard played dumb.

"The apartment scam!" Frank snapped. "If she finds out I'm living with a stranger she's gonna force me to move out without thinking how hard I worked to get this apartment."

"I'm sure you didn't work as hard as me though," he raised his eyebrows. Frank ignored his comment, not knowing what he's suppose to say. He doesn't know how hard Gerard worked to get it, so he can't say if he did work harder than him or not, so he chose to ignore it.

"All I'm asking from you is to be out for an hour or two until she comes and goes."

"Not gonna happen," he said, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Please?" Frank begged.

"Why should I? If she's gonna make you move out, isn't that like better for me? I’ll get the house to myself."

"Please!? I'll do anything!" Frank pleaded.

"Anything?" Gerard asked with a smirk. Fuck it.

"Anything," he said, this time hesitantly. He knows he's gonna regret it, but what else can he do? 

"Deal," Gerard replied, heading to the front door with his coffee, "see you in a few hours!"

"Great," Frank grunted and fell back on his pillow. He must've fallen asleep at some point because he woke up from the doorbell. He got up and ran to open the door. On the other side was his mom, with his guitar in her hand.

"Hey mom," he greeted.

"Good morning Frank." She said. "Why are you only wearing a t-shirt? This is why you got sick. Go put on a hoodie or something before you get worse."

"Mom, It's 26 degrees here, I don't think wearing a hoodie is a good idea."

"I don't care, do whatever I'm telling you to do. I am your mother, I know best." She said as she advanced in the house. "Why are your sheets on the couch?"

"I-" Shit, he forgot about that. Quickly he thought of a lie and said, "I was watching TV and the couch was too uncomfortable so I bought my sheets here."

"Go put those away! I don't want to see them. I told you, I want to visit and see your house clean. I've only been in the living room but I'm already getting angry." She said. Frank rolled his eyes at her and went back to bed, or couch, whatever it is.

"I'm sick right now, I'll do it later." He said and closed his eyes to relax a bit. That didn't last long when he heard his mom call his name from Gerard's room. He called back a "what?", but no answer. He called another "what?!", this time louder, but still no answer, so he got up and headed to the room. Once he was there he yelled again, "what!?"

"Watch you tone young men! I didn't raise you to talk to me like that!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" He said, too tired to argue.

"What’s this pile of clothes?" She pointed to Gerard's clothes he picked up from the living room yesterday.

"I- I gotta wash them but didn't have time. I'll do it later," he said turning to go back to rest again.

"You better! This is not how I raised you!"

"Mom I thought you came here to take care of me, not make me worse," he said as he sat on the couch. His eyes fell on the guitar and realized she only brought the guitar and asked, "Where's the amp?"

"It's in the car. Take the keys and go bring it up. I had too many things in my hands, I couldn't take it with me."

"Alright," Frank replied and did as he was told. It took him time to find the car outside but eventually, he did. Opening the trunk, he was not only met with his amp but also his turtle's house. No... No, she didn't. He only took the amp and headed upstairs back to his apartment.

"Why did you bring Snippy?!" He yelled as he closed the door behind him. 

"I can't take care of two dogs and a turtle by myself. So she's gonna stay with you."

"No, mom, please, she can't stay here. You don't understand-" he argued but was cut off by his mom.

"Snippy's staying with you. End of discussion!"

As always, Frank gave up arguing. He knows all of this is not gonna end well.

꧁ꕥ꧂

His mom left a few hours ago. However, before she did, she helped him bring Snippy's aquarium upstairs and put it in the corner next to the couch. Now he was just laying on the couch, enjoying his relaxation time as much as he can before Gerard comes in.

He's been out, it's been over eight hours now. He said he’s only gonna be out for an hour or two. Not like he cares or something, but it's been too long. What if something bad happened? As much as he despises Gerard, he doesn't wish anyone any harm. However, he can worry about him tomorrow, now he needs some rest. His mom had to help him get better but instead made the situation worse by getting on his nerves.

His relaxing didn't last any longer when the door burst open and Gerard came in.

"Honey! I'm home!" He sang. "We have a guest!" 

Frank's eyes shot open at that. He looked towards the entrance to see Gerard with an old lady. Is that his grandma? Who else would it be? Why would he bring home a random grandma if she’s not his grandma? So it gotta be his grandma.

"Meet our next-door neighbour, Nana Rose." He introduced her. "I told her you're sick and she wants to help you get well. She is a herb expert and knows what you need. Also, her daughter is a doctor, so she knows some medical stuff too.”

"Nice to meet you," he said to Nana Rose and turned back to Gerard, "I don't really need help. I'm getting better on my own. You didn't have to-"

"Oh please. I insist," Nana Rose interrupted, "what's better than helping their neighbour? Gerard is a really nice gentleman and I’m sure his husband is too, so it will be my pleasure to help. Gerard, son, please bring more blankets and I'll make him some tea."

"Alright Nana Rose," Gerard said with a smirk and disappeared into his room. Meanwhile, Nana Rose headed to the kitchen and put water to boil.

"Hey, I really don't need anything. I just want to rest. I already drank tea today." Frank explained.

"More tea is never harmful. I'm gonna make you some Pu-erh tea. That's really good for your fever." She said.

"No, please, my head hurts. I just need some rest. If you-"

"Your head hurts!? Wait I have some other herbs for that. Just wait for a second, son. I will be back in a minute," she said and left. 

By the time she was out, Gerard came back from the room, with a pile of blankets in his arms. Frank shook his head and said, "you're not putting those on me. It's already hot and I have a hoodie. I don't need those."

"Um yes, I am. Nana Rose told me to and she knows best. It's only for your own good," he said and looked around, what Frank assumes is to find nana, Rose. "Speaking of Nana Rose, where is she?"

"She went to her apartment to bring some other herbs or something," he replied. He looked at Gerard with pleading eyes and said, "please, can you tell her to not? I really don't need anything right now. I just wanna relax."

"As long as I'm around, that's not gonna happen," he said as he covered Frank with the thick blankets he brought. He turned to leave when his eyes fell on Snippy's aquarium. "That wasn't there yesterday, was it?"

"Nope it wasn't," Frank replied. "That’s Snippy. My mom brought her with her. She stays with us from now on."

"Umm, I really don't want it to. It's gonna smell like shit," he complained.

"Well, we don't have other options."

"Ok, whatever," Gerard gave up. Gerard gave up? Why isn't he arguing? Why did he give up? He never gives up until he gets what he wants. Of course, that got Frank suspicious.

"’Ok, whatever?’”

"Yeah, whatever. It can stay with us but..." he knew there was a "but". Of course there is a "but". Gerard is not the type to agree to something without a "but". Gerard thought for a second and continued, "I can't think of anything right now, so you'll just owe me another "I'll do anything"."

"Deal," Frank sighed, having no other option but to agree.

“Nana Rose’s son is a veterinarian, so if it gets sick, bring it to him,” he said. 

“So you know what all of her family is doing,” Frank half asked, half stated.

“What do you think I did for eight hours?” Gerard asked raising his eyebrows.

“Right...” is all he said as he closed his eyes in an attempt to go to sleep.

Not long after, the front door opened and Nana Rose came in with a bag of, what Frank assumed, are herbs.

"I got everything you need, son. You will be good as new by tomorrow." She said.

"Oh thank god Nana Rose. I'm really worried about Frank." Gerard said with a fake worried voice. "I don't know what he would've done without you."

"Relax," Frank whispered, but the room being silent resulted the others hearing him.

"Now, now Frank. Nana Rose left Boo, Leo, Simba, Gus, Tigger, Ziggie and Goose, aka her cats, to take care of you and this is how you thank her?" He said.

"It’s alright. He has a fever, he isn't thinking straight. I understand," she said as she put the herbs in the cup and poured the boiled water on it. "Now you gotta drink this until I make the Pu-erh tea."

She handed Frank the cup and only by smelling it, he wanted to throw up. It smelled awful. To be more specific, it smelled like a mix of rotten eggs and spoiled fish. How is he supposed to drink this? He glanced at Gerard, who was watching him with a smirk and then Nana Rose who went back in the kitchen and was making the other tea.

"Go on Frank. Drink it. I'm watching you," Gerard said with the same smirk.

"It's hot," he lied. Well, it was, so technically he didn't, but it was still drinkable. He cleared his throat and said, “I’m gonna use the bathroom for a second.”

“No Frankie. You’re gonna drink it, and then use the bathroom. If not, it’s gonna get cold. You need it hot though, just like your men,” he winked.

“I’ll be back in a sec,” he said and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Gerard’s last comment and calls of his name behind him. He stayed there for a while, laying in the bathtub. He was so tired, he could fall asleep there and then. 

That’s exactly what happened. He fell asleep in the bathtub without realizing, because the next thing he knows, he’s waking up with a banging on the door, his name being called over and over.

“Frank open the door or I’m bringing the knife,” Gerard yelled from the other side. Frank jumped at that. He knows Gerard only meant he was gonna open the door with the knife, but the idea of pissed Gerard having a knife scared him. The guy is full of surprises, a murderer might be one of them. He quickly opened the door, revealing the redhead, “did you fall asleep in there or something.”

“Hum? What?” He played dumb. He knows Gerard knows. The guy is not that stupid to not figure it out.

“Did. You. Fall. Asleep. In. There. Or. Something?” he said in a way like Frank was from the moon.

“No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“You were in there for over an hour,” he replied.

“Oh no! Is it diarrhea?! I have some herbs for that,” he heard Nana Rose from the kitchen.

“No-“

“I think it is, Nana Rose. And I think it’s a serious one. An hour is a LOT.” He said, smirking at Frank.

“Why are you doing this to me?” He whispered so only Gerard could hear him. But all Gerard did in response, is wink.

“Come on now, you gotta get in bed. I’ll bring you your teas.” He said as he led him to the couch. When he said bed, he thought he was gonna be a gentleman for once and give him the bed but of course, that’s not gonna happen.

“Teas?” He asked after realizing he said tea in the plural.

“Yes. One for your headache, one for your fever and the other one for your diarrhea.” He said, emphasizing the word ‘diarrhea’.

“But-“

“Ah, ah, ah, ah.” He cut him off, raising his finger at Frank before he could finish his sentence. “You do whatever I tell you to do. I just want you to get better. Trust me, I know best.”

Frank gave up and did as he was told. Gerard brought the teas and made him drink them one by one. Each one had a special taste, in a bad way, but he managed to drink them without throwing up. 

Nana Rose left around 10 Pm, after giving Gerard more herbs and telling him to make Frank more tea the morning and Gerard replied with a “sure, will do.” As Nana Rose left, Gerard went to his room, leaving Frank alone for the rest of the night

Frank was grateful. Not only grateful but also happy. He can finally rest.

With that happiness, he fell asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey here’s an update. Please keep commenting! I really love reading them. Even a simple “ah” can really motivate me and more motivation results less waiting time. 
> 
> Also, if you’re on twt, if you want you can go follow me. My @ is TNXFRTHVENOM. Tell me if you did so i know which of my moots are from here.


	6. Closeted Gay

It was Friday, and Gerard woke up earlier than usual. Mostly because he didn't want Frank to leave without pulling something off on him. These past few days, he couldn't do anything because every time he woke up, Frank was already gone. He always came back late at night. He doesn't know what he was doing out that long, but he's sure he was out to avoid him. Not today though. 

Gerard turned to his nightstand and took his phone that was still charging. He checked the new messages and ignored most of them, mostly because they weren't from important people. One caught his eye though. It was from Mikey. He was telling him he'll be there at 6. A smile appeared on Gerard's face. He totally forgot his brother was going to visit him today. 

With the same smile, Gerard got out of his bed, threw on a shirt, and headed to the living room, where Frank was still sleeping. He went to the kitchen making him coffee and some cereal. He chugged his coffee and took his cereal, heading to the couch. 

Gerard took the TV remote and sat on sleeping Frank's stomach, turning on the TV and raising the volume to the maximum. Frank released a yelp and his eyes flew open, confused at first what was happening. Gerard could feel his eyes in him who was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on with his still sleep mind. As he realized, he started thrashing around, hitting Gerard's arm in an attempt to get him off of him. But of course, Gerard was pretending to not see him and was continuing to watch the TV and eat his cereal.

"Get off of me you fucker!" He started screaming and hitting harder. "I can't breathe! Get the fuck off!"

Gerard looked down at him with a fake shocked face and said, "oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." But still making no move of getting off.

"Now you do! So get off!" Frank screamed still hitting him and trashing around.

"Wait I gotta release some gas before I do," he said holding up a finger. Frank froze, taking in what he said. 

"Gerard, don't you dare. I swear to God if you do it I'll-" he was interrupted as Gerard released the gas he was talking about. Now Frank started screaming louder and hitting him even harder, which actually hurt and not tickle like the other hits. 

"Alright I'm getting off, just chill," he said innocently as he got off of Frank. The moment his weight was off of him, Frank bolted up and ran to the bathroom, but not before giving him the dirtiest look that can exist. Like always, he returned it with a smirk. 

Gerard sat on the couch again and resumed his TV watching. He heard the shower run after a few minutes. He knows what he did was disgusting and was proud of it. He did manage to annoy Frank though, and that's all that matters now. 

He was about to get comfy on the couch when he remembered about his plan of turning off the hot water. He went to the closet that contained the hot water bank and the electricity tools. He easily screwed the hot water tube shut and went back to the couch, continuing to watch his TV as if nothing happened. The water stopped as he sat on the couch, and was followed by a scream of his name. 

Gerard's smirk widened. He was waiting for that. He ignored it though, continuing to watch the TV. It was some show about the wildlife. It was showing how the lion was chasing its prey or something like that. He wasn't paying it too much attention. Now, he wasn't paying any attention at all when the bathroom door opened and angry Frank came in with his damp hair, staring dagger at him. He could see his hair still had shampoo in it, which satisfied him. He didn't finish his shower, that's good.

"I heard you scream my name in there. Were you masturbating?" Gerard asked innocently. 

"Why?" Is all Frank said, ignoring his comment, the angry expression still on his face. Gerard just looked at him without any reply. Frank sighed and spoke again, "whatever, get off my bed. I wanna get in it. I'm cold."

"Can't. I'm watching TV."

"Fine, whatever you say," Frank said and started walking away. When Gerard realized where he was going, it was already late. He bolted on his feet and ran to Frank but before he could get to him, Frank got in HIS room and locked the door from the inside.

"Frank, don't do something you'll regret! Get out of there! That's my room!" He yelled. All of his things are in there. If Frank decides to go in his things, he'll find out everything about him and his life. All his secrets. For god's sake, HIS SKETCHBOOK IS IN THERE. "Frank open the fucking door!!!"

"Oooo, hoe's mad," Frank sang from the inside. That got on Gerard's nerves, and it getting on his nerves also got on his nerves. HE was supposed to be the one annoying Frank, but right now he's the one being annoyed and Frank is in there with probably a victory smile on his face. 

"You can't stay in there forever Frank! If you don't come out right now I will make sure you regret it when you do!" He yelled as he banged on the door with his fist.

"If I come out, you have to promise to give me back my couch," Frank said from the other side.

"Not gonna happen," he replied as if it was the most ridiculous thing Frank had said. Of course it was. If he gives him back his couch, it means giving up, and that's something Gerard will never do. His ego is too big to give up this easily. 

"Then I'm not coming out!" Frank yelled. Gerard banged his fist on the door again, stronger than the hits before. "Your bed is more comfortable than the couch anyway."

Gerard was about to start screaming again when his phone rang. He checked it to see it was a message from Mikey. He was telling him that he'll be there at 4 instead of 6 since he's gonna take Gerard's car to bring it to him at the same time. His dad didn't let him take the car because "he needs to know what difficulties life is full of". Yeah right, making him take the train and turning a 30 minutes ride into 2 hours will show you want difficulties life has.

He turned off his phone and "fine" is all he said to Frank before throwing himself on the couch again and continuing to watch TV. He doubts Frank will go in his stuff now. The guy just wants a bed to lay on. On the other hand, his stuff is under the bed, so he doubts he’ll accidentally find it. But Frank’s not gonna get away with this, and if he finds out he went in his stuff, he really is not gonna get away with it.

꧁ꕥ꧂

It was around 4 when he heard the doorbell. He knows it's Mikey, so he gotta do what he planned to do. He ran to the door of his room and started banging on it with his fist again.

"Frank! Open up! It's a life or death situation!" He yelled, "your life or death!"

At that, the door swung open, revealing an annoyed but a bit panicked Frank, "what?"

"My brother’s here," he said with a fake panicked voice. Frank raised his eyebrows, asking why he should care, so Gerard continued with his script, "he is really homophobic. Like REALLY. He doesn't like me having boyfriends, so he killed all of my boyfriends I had before. Now, if he sees you here in my house, he'll think you're my boyfriend and trust me it will not end well."

"What?" Frank asked confused while starting to take in what Gerard just said. The doorbell rang again and Gerard spoke with his fake panicked voice again.

"In conclusion, hide right now if you don't want to be killed by my evil brother. Just get in the closet. He'll come and go and then you can come out. Common it won’t be long."

Frank sighed with more panic in his eyes this time and went back into the room. Gerard heard the closet door open and close and went to open the door. As soon as he opened it, Mikey launched himself on him for a hug. He happily returned the hug. If it was someone else, he'd probably knee then in the balls and tell them to not touch because ew. But it's not just someone, but his brother. The only person he accepts hugs from.

"Damn it, it's only been not even a week, but it feels like a year we haven't seen each other," Mikey said. Gerard hummed in agreement and broke the hug to let Mikey in. 

"Welcome to my new apartment, brother," he said as he stepped away to let Mikey in.

"Looks cozy," he said as he walked in, scanning around him with his eyes. 

"Is cozy," Gerard replied. "You're staying for the night, right?"

"Of course," Mikey said, "it's really boring with only mom and dad in the house. They're boring as fuck. Besides, gotta plan the parties, right?"

That put a smile on Gerard's face. "Totally," he replied.

They sat down on the couch and started talking about life. Gerard told his brother what he was planning to do in college and other stuff like what kind of parties he’s planning, while Mikey told him about his high school life. They talked like they haven’t seen each other for years and were catching up, but they did. However, you know how it is, there are always things to talk about with your sibling. 

They didn't realize how time passed. It was already midnight and they were tired so they decided to go to sleep. Especially Mikey. Gerard knows he had school, so he must be tired as fuck. 

"Hey, I forgot to take my PJs. Do you have something I can wear?" Mikey asked. Gerard was in the kitchen, getting a cup of water before going to bed.

"Sure. It's in my closet. Open it and you'll see the bag. I didn't unpack yet so my spare PJs are in it." He replied as he took big gulps of the water. Mikey had already disappeared into his room when he remembered. Frank. He was still in the closet. He was already about to go to check on him when he heard Mikey call his name. 

He entered the room to see Mikey staring at the closet floor. He already knew what, or who, he was starting at but still ran to him to take a look. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight in front of him. Frank was on the ground, curled up in a ball, sleeping.

"Aww," is all Gerard said.

"Is it weird that I find a random guy sleeping in my brother's closet?" Mikey asked.

"Not at all," he said with a smirk, still looking at Frank. He was so cute like that. Gerard wished he could look at him in that position forever. If he could, he would, and will never be bored. He looked peaceful, without the angry expression every time Gerard did something. Don't get me wrong, Gerard did like the angry expression, but this peaceful expression was a bit nicer. He just wishes he could lay next to him and hold him in his arms. But NO! What was he thinking, he was never the romantic type. All of the people he's been with were all one-night thing. Frank is just a challenge and he likes challenges. That's it. He's gonna leave him alone after he sleeps with him. Boyfriends and girlfriends are always leaving him disappointed, so he's not planning on having one.

"I'm still waiting for an explanation," Mikey whispered, snapping Gerard out of his thoughts. Gerard's smirk just widened as he closed the closet door and turned to Mikey.

"So the owner of this apartment thought it would be a great idea to give the house to two different people to get double the money. And me and the guy here, Frankie, happened to be the victims. Well, I'd say he's more of a victim than me."

"That still doesn't explain why he's asleep on your closet floor," Mikey asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He was being a bitch so I knocked him out," Gerard said confidently. However, the only person who doesn't buy his shit is the guy standing in front of him, so he didn't move, waiting for the right answer. "Alright, the part of him being a bitch is still standing. He wasn't listening to me. He locked himself in my room and wouldn't listen when I told him to open the door. All my personal stuff is in here. I didn't want him to put his nose in things that don't concern him. He didn't though, but still didn't listen to me. So when you came, I lied to him and said you're a homophobic murderer and if you see him you'll think he's my boyfriend and kill him so hid in the closet. At some point, he must've fallen asleep. And that's pretty much the whole story."

"You know you can ask dad to rent you another apartment?" 

"Yeah but," he said opening the closet again to reveal still soundly asleep Frank, "look at this. He's cute as fuck. I'm not gonna move out from here until I get what I want from him."

"And what if he's straight?" Mikey whispered.

"Oh please, you should see the way he blushes when I flirt with him," Gerard whispered back, closing the closet door again. "Now common, you're tired, I'm tired. We gotta sleep."

"So you're gonna leave him in there the whole night?"

"Yes. The closet is where he belongs," Gerard said, walking away from Mikey, who was still standing next to the closet.

"Ok at least give him a blanket,"

"You do it," he said. Mikey sighed and did as said.

They said goodnight and Mikey went to the couch and Gerard to his bed. He stared at the closet where Frank was sleeping. He wondered how uncomfortable it must be in there and wanted to wake him up. But yet, if he did, where was he going to sleep. The couch is taken and he will for sure decline sleeping in his bed. But most importantly, waking him up to get him somewhere comfortable means being nice and his ego is too big to be that nice. 

Gerard sighed and turned away from the closet, falling into a dreamless sleep in his comfy bed.


	7. Warm Socks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I kinda don't like this chapter but the story has to progress in some way so yeah, I hope the next ones will turn out better. En tout cas, bonne lecture mes amis!
> 
> Also, reading y’all’s comments warms my heart. I love y’all <333

Frank woke up with an, even worse, back pain. The first thing that he noticed was that he wasn't on the couch, neither on his bed, but on the floor. He remembered what happened yesterday as he opened his eyes. Fuck, he fell asleep and Gerard didn't even bother waking him up.

Still sleepy, Frank got up and walked out of the closet. He eyed Gerard still sleeping in the bed and headed to the kitchen. He made him some cereal and sat on the table, eating it. After finishing, he put the bowl in the sink and went to sleep again because he had nothing else to do and it was too early to start a day. He just wanted a normal sleep on the couch and not on the floor. He knows the couch must feel like heaven after last night.

Frank stopped in front of the couch when he realized someone else was already sleeping on it. "Common Gerard, you have your own bed. I wanna sleep, and on something acceptable not the floor," he said sleepily. Gerard shifted on the couch and turned on his other side, still sleeping. When he saw the person face, which was definitely not Gerard, his heart skipped a beat. Then, he remembered seeing Gerard sleeping on his bed. If this is not Gerard, which he is not, then who is it?

"No-" he half-whispered to himself when he realized it's Gerard's brother. I mean, it must be. Who else would it be? At that thought, Frank speed-walked towards the front door and out.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Frank came back home around 6 in the afternoon, hoping Gerard's brother already left. He was starving. He went out in a rush, forgetting his wallet, so the only thing he ate the whole day was his morning cereal. He slowly raised his hand and rang the doorbell. After a minute, the door swung open revealing the blonde dude who was sleeping on his couch, aka Gerard's brother. He panicked and thought of something to say as fast as he can.

"Um... do you believe in Jesus?" He asked, the first thing coming on his mind.

"Who's asking?" Gerard's brother said with a smirk. Damn it, it looked so much like Gerard's smirk.

"God," he replied. "Anyway, if not, I'm gonna leave. Thank you for your time, have a nice day."

Frank turned to leave again but he heard him call behind him, "Frank! Wait!"

Frank froze. How did he know his name? Does he know he lives with Gerard? Is he gonna kill him like Gerard said he would? He turned to him and said after a gulp, "yes?"

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Frank's level of panic increased more, if that was even possible. He thought of running but then changed his mind when he remembered the day how easily Gerard caught up. So instead, he kneeled in front of Gerard's brother and cried.

"Please don't kill me! I swear I am not Gerard's boyfriend! Hell, I'm not even gay. I'm the straightest person you'll ever see! I just live with him because I've been lied too! Just please! Don't kill me!" He begged.

"Dude chill, no one's gonna kill you. Gerard was messing with you. I didn't kill his boyfriends and am not planning on killing you." He explained. Frank's face was now confused and angry at the same time. So he slept in the closet for nothing? Just because Gerard was making fun of him?

Frank stood up suddenly, not scared anymore, and walked inside with heavy and angry footsteps. He spotted Gerard in the kitchen and headed to him. "How dare you!" He yelled as he started pushing and hitting Gerard's chest. Gerard nearly flinched though. He was just standing there with the same evil smirk on his face, watching Frank get his anger out on his chest. He suddenly giggled. How dare he giggle? "What's so funny asshole!?"

"It tickles," is all he said.

Frank got even angrier now and was hitting harder but Gerard was still standing there like he was made of stone. Frank would've finished him if his brother didn't interfere. He's sure Gerard wouldn't have gotten out of this alive if it wasn't for his brother. He could see him barely standing now.

Frank knows that's not true though. Gerard looked like he can run a marathon and still win a fight against Frank. He just likes to tell himself that his hits weren't just "tickling" but doing something.

"Mikey, have you seen Frank," he asked looking around, chin high, as if telling "ooh you're so short I can't see you."

"Quit it, Gerard," Mikey said, holding Frank as he tried to launch on Gerard again.

"Mikey didn't mom tell you not to touch filthy animals. Drop that rat, it'll bite," Gerard said scanning Frank head to toe with disgust. Frank took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Gerard, I said quit it," Mikey said, this time more serious. Frank gave Gerard a last dirty look, before taking his acoustic guitar bag and his wallet, leaving the house. First, he went to buy him some food, then went to the park next to his college and started writing songs with his guitar.

Around nine, it started getting dark though, so he packed up all of his things and went back home. He used his key to open it and entered the house. It was dark and silent. Gerard wasn't home. Frank didn't care where he was. With relief, he went to the couch and the moment he laid down and closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Frank ignored Gerard the next day. He left the house early and came back late, just like he did the other days. To be honest, he was still gonna be out the whole day even if this thing didn't happen. Before school starts, and knowing he'll get a lot of homework when it does, he wanted to see the city. So he spent the whole day in museums, walking in the city, bars and other activities. But of course, it all came to an end when college started.

It was Monday, the first day of college. He woke up with his alarm ringing. He turned it off and got out of bed, or couch. He could tell Gerard is awake, because the bathroom light was on and there was something in the microwave.

He went to the kitchen and took a piece of pizza from the fridge, not knowing where it came from, placing it on a plate and waiting for the microwave to stop so he can heat his food. He opened the microwave door as it beeped, and was a bit confused at what he saw. He looked more carefully trying to understand what it is and when he did, he wanted to facepalm so bad.

"Gerard, what the fuck!?" he yelled, plate still in his hands.

"What?!" Gerard yelled back from the bathroom.

"Why the fuck are you microwaving your socks?!"

"Keeps my feet warm," Gerard said as if it was a normal thing.

Frank sighed and closed the microwave. He's not gonna microwave his food in that. Instead, he ate his pizza cold. Gerard came out of the bathroom and opened the microwave, taking his socks. He sat at the same table as Frank and started wearing his socks.

"Are you eating the pizza cold?" He asked, giving Frank a weird look.

"If you didn't microwave your sock, I wouldn't be eating my pizza cold now," Frank replied.

"By the way, I bought that pizza. So you're eating MY pizza," Gerard said as he finished wearing his socks.

"I'll pay you back," Frank said, continuing to eat the pizza. Yeah, he's not gonna payback. After all these Gerald's bullshit, he had the right to eat his pizza.

"So first day of college huh?" Gerard said, taking the other piece of pizza from the fridge and putting it in the microwave, tapping 30 seconds and pressing start.

"Yeah," Frank said. He kinda got nervous at that moment. What if he gets lost in the college? I mean it is a really big place and there's a big possibility.

"Wanna walk with me?" Gerard asked.

"No, thank you," he said. There's no way he's going to school with Gerard on his first day. He's gonna do everything to degrade him in front of everyone and that's something he doesn't want to happen on his first day.

"Wasn't asking," Gerard said.

"Yeah, you were asking," Frank stated after finishing his pizza.

"Okay maybe I was, but that doesn't mean I was giving you a choice," he said.

"That didn't make any sense," Frank said giving Gerard a weird look. "Anyways, you're late so... bye."

Frank bolted on his feet and, as fast as he could, took his bag and ran out. He could hear Gerard yelling behind him but choose to ignore it. After 5 minutes of walking, he arrived at the college. He checked his schedule to see he has earth science first. He checked the local number and headed there.

Frank was way too nervous than he should be. His hands were shaking so bad. What if he doesn't make any friends and becomes the weirdo of the class? No, no, no he can't think like that. This isn't high school. People are mature here, he will make friends.

Frank became even more nervous as he got to the classroom he was looking for. He double-checked to make sure it's the right one and went in. The professor was sitting behind his desk, eyes on some papers. There were only a few people there, probably because he's 20 minutes early.

"Hey," he murmured to the professor, nearly unhearable. The professor looked up from his papers and nodded without any other expression. Bitch, Frank thought and went taking a seat in the middle row.

"Hey, the kid with piercing," he heard someone call from behind him. He turned to see the dude behind him looking at him, "wassup?"

"Nothing much," Frank replied, a bit confused.

"Nice piercings," the guy complimented. Frank scanned him to find something nice to compliment back. His eyes fell on his tattoos.

"Thanks, nice tattoos," He said. The stranger looked at his arms as if he didn't know he had tattoos and said.

"Thanks," he replied, "I'm Tyler."

"Frank,"

"From the professor's face, I can tell this class is gonna be boring." He said, looking behind Frank, where the professor was. He slid under the table and took the seat next to Frank.

"Yeah," Frank agreed, looking at the professor with Tyler. Frank wanted to say something to start a conversation when Tyler raised his hand and waved to someone behind him. His eyes followed to meet Gerard with another guy who was waving back. 'What the hell is he doing here?' Frank thought.

"Frank!" Gerard called as he met his eyes. "Looks like the universe wants us together."

"I'm sorry I don't know you," he said turning back to Tyler to avoid talking to Gerard. But of course, Gerard and the guy he was with walked towards them and stopped behind them.

"Gerard this is Tyler, my childhood friend. Tyler this is Gerard, I met him just outside the class," the guy with Gerard said.

"Frank, this is Josh. Josh this is Frank, my boyfriend," Gerard said with a smirk.

"No, I'm not," Frank said giving him a weird look.

"Ye he's not. He'd wish he was though," Gerard laughed.

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you do,"

"No-"

"Anyway," Josh interrupted, "nice to meet you, Frank. What program are you in?"

"Animal health technology. You?"

"Same as Tyler. Aviation," Josh replied. He turned to Gerard and asked, "so how do you two know each other."

"We live together," Gerard replied. "Even though Frank doesn't like it."

"Why?" He asked Frank.

"He's annoying and I don't have other choices," Frank replied.

"How come?" Tyler asked.

"Long story, short, we got scammed," Gerard replied.

The rest were just small talks. Gerard took the seat next to Frank and Josh the one next to Tyler. The class started not long after. The professor didn't even bother introducing himself and went straight to the lesson. Frank glanced at Gerard to see what he was doing since the class was too boring.

Gerard was sketching something on a small notebook, which Frank assumed was his sketchbook. He wanted to take a look at the drawing but Gerard's hand was blocking it. He rolled his eyes and went back to listening to the boring lesson. Why does he even want to see the drawing? He has no idea. Why is he even caring what Gerard is doing? That asshole doesn't deserve the slightest attention.

The bell rang and everyone got out of the class. Frank took his backpack and ran outside, trying to avoid Gerard, but of course, he managed to catch up.

"You can't escape me that easily!" he said as he started walking beside Frank.

"Uhun," is all Frank said, continuing to walk fast.

"Hey!" Someone said, waving to Gerard.

"Wassup!" Gerard greeted back, as they passed each other.

"Hi Gerard," a girl, this time, said. Gerard just waved to her as they passed by each other.

"Hello!" Another person said. Gerard just nodded this time with a smile.

"Gerard! How was your first class?" A guy asked.

"Boring! Just the way I thought," Gerard replied, still following Frank.

They passed another ten people greeting Gerard when Frank stopped, facing Gerard and asked. "Why does everyone know you in this place?"

"Because I made friends. Unlike your antisocial ass," Gerard laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I came here to learn, so learning is my number one priority. Besides, I don't need any friends. Friends disappoint me," he lied. Of course, he wanted friends. Yes, they do disappoint, but he doesn't want to be a loner.

"Ye continue thinking like that and you're gonna end up dying alone," Gerard said. That kinda hurt. He knows it's partly true. He spent high school without any friends. Yes, he did have some people he talked to, but no one he considered himself fiends with. Frank knows his expression changed because the next minute, Gerard is smirking like an idiot, knowing he hit a string.

"At least I'm not an asshole like you," Frank slurred and started walking again, faster than before. He didn't hear Gerard following and he was glad. The rest of the day ended up passing as boring as the first class.

The first day passed, Frank made no friends. Maybe Tyler but they didn't really become friends. He was too consecrated on being on time and not doing anything wrong that didn't realize how the time had passed. Gerard's words were playing, and replaying in his minds though. What if he really dies alone? That kinda scares him, but what else can he do? He doesn't want to give up his future either. So I guess he just has to live the day to find out.


	8. Party Pooper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's 4:30 in the morning and I had a busy workday today, so if there are any sentences that don't make any sense, don't blame me, blame my current non-functional brain. Thank you and have a nice reading.

A week passed. Still no friends. The only person Frank knew in that big building was only Gerard and that's it. But he can't exactly hang out with Gerard. He sees him at home and that's enough for Frank. He doesn't need to see his annoying ass at school too, and he doesn't exactly want to be friends with him.

On his second week, just when Frank thought things couldn't get any worse, they did. It was the next Monday, Frank was sitting alone on the school's campus, eating his sandwich when someone tripped on him.

"Ow!" He yelped as the stranger's knee came in contact with his head. The stranger flew on the floor, hitting the ground. He groaned and stood up, wiping the dirt off of him as he did.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. It's not that you're small-" he looked at Frank and after thinking for a second, said, "ok maybe you are but, sorry, I wasn't looking in front of me."

"It's alright, don't worry," Frank replied, rubbing his head.

"Wait! I'll bring you some ice," the guys said and started running again. Frank wanted to protest and say he doesn't need it, but the stranger was already too far. Five minutes later, he saw the guy walking to him with something in his hand, which he assumed was ice. Another thing he noticed was the person walking next to him. Frank knows well who that person is just by looking at his bright red hair. He wanted to get up and run but thought against it. It will be too mean for the stranger. He went to bring him ice and him running away from him won't be the most respectful thing to do.

"Frank!" Gerard called from the other side of the field. Everyone's eyes fell on Gerard, and then following Gerard's greeting direction, they fell on him. All Frank did is keep his head down and take a bite of his sandwich, pretending the 'Frank' Gerard was calling is not him. "Yo, I'm talking to you, motherfucker!"

"Great," Frank murmured, still not looking up.

"Hey, I got the ice," the guy said, handing him the ice as they got to Frank, "this is Gerard, which I assume you already knew since he knows you because he just yelled your name and.... you know?"

"Thanks," Frank thanked, taking the ice and putting it on the sore part of his head. "And yeah I do know him, sadly. Why is he here exactly?" He asked the stranger, as if Gerard wasn't standing there.

"When I went to the nurse's office, he was there, talking-" he didn't get to finish when Gerard corrected him.

"Flirting," he said.

"Flirting with the nurse and when he saw me, he started talking to me too and we became friends-"

"Best friends," Gerard corrected again, putting his arm around the guy, "am I right, Patsy?"

"Yeah, best friends." He agreed with a smile as if it was the best thing Gerard had said, "And then he told me to wait because he wanted to meet you too."

"Well guess what Gerard, you wasted your time. It's just me and you already know me. No one to meet here, you can leave now." Frank said, staring at Gerard.

"Nah Frankie, the moment he said he tripped on a kinda small person he didn't see while running, I knew it was you. And I confirmed it with the questions 'Was he alone?' and 'Was he eating a sandwich?', because guess what? We don't have too many people who are small enough for someone not to see while running in this college. Plus that the lonely sandwich eater, if that's not you, I don't know what is. So don't worry that little brain of yours for my time," Gerard said, winking at the end.

"Ok, but still, please leave me alone," Frank pleaded.

"Not gonna happen," Gerard said, sitting down beside Frank. "Common Patsy, sit down, let's have a little chat. Gotta know my best friend more."

"My actual name is Patrick. Just so you know," Patrick said, turning to Frank.

"Nice to meet you," Frank said, giving him a small smile to not seem rude.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone says, but not always true," Gerard said, "so Patsy, what are your thoughts on parties?"

"Never been to one, but seems fun," he replied shyly.

"Then you're invited to my party. Gimme your number I'll text you the address." He gave Patrick his phone for him to write his number and continued, "Friday at 8. I want you to be there. Alright?" Gerard said. It took a bit of time for Frank to register the situation.

"What party are you exactly talking about?" He asked, staring at Gerard.

"Why do you care? You're not invited," he replied.

"And where exactly are you planning on throwing the party?" Frank asked, knowing well the answer.

"My apartment," Gerard replied. Hell no, you're not. Not on my watch. Frank thought. "But you're not invited."

"And did you ask other people living with you if they're ok with you throwing a party?" Frank asked, ignoring Gerard's last comment.

"Their opinion is not important to me," Gerard replied. That made Frank angry.

"Well, it should be! Because they paid as much as you did for that apartment and want to enjoy their Friday afternoon chilling in their apartment," Frank snapped.

"Whatever," Gerard scoffed, rolling his eyes. By that time, Patrick had already written his number on Gerard's phone and was listening to their conversation. Gerard took back his phone and said, "You can go now Patty, I'll text you. And bring as many friends as you can. It's always more fun with friends."

"Alright!" Patrick exclaimed excited and left after saying bye.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Frank asked, turning to Gerard.

"Throwing a party?" Gerard replied.

"Over my dead body! That party is not going to happen." Frank snapped again. "First, I have an exam next Monday and gotta get ready for it. And second, I don't want some random drunk people in my apartment."

"Good luck," Is all Gerard said before standing up and leaving. He murmured a "God damn it, can't have a normal conversation with you," before disappearing into a group of people. Frank wanted to scream and hit something but all he did is aggressively eat his sandwich, staring where Gerard disappeared. Frank's gonna make sure that party doesn't happen.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Frank was going to make sure that party doesn't happen, but didn't know what to do about it. Knowing Gerard, he knows he can't talk him out of it, so he has to think about something else. He didn't have time to think though. After school, he had to go to the library to take some books for his Monday exam. By the time he got home, it was around 7. The party doesn't start in an hour. Great, he'll think of something.

However, luck isn't always with Frank these days. As he approached the building, he could hear loud music. He knows well where it's coming from. He debated either going upstairs and doing something or just return to the library and study his exam there. If the party has already started, what can he do?

The second option won. He knows Gerard. He also knows he's not going to win this fight, so he returned to the library and stayed there until the librarian kicked him out. They were already half an hour past the closing time. He didn't even have time to properly put his books in his bag when the librarian took him by the shirt and threw him outside after the hundredth time of telling him to leave. So, Frank was now standing in the middle of a parking lot, all alone, with his books and his bag in his arms. He sighed and put the books in his bag and walked back home.

The loud music was still there. As the elevator doors opened to the 3rd floor, Frank was faced with a bunch of strangers talking, laughing and drinking. The more he approached their apartment, the more the crowd got thicker. When he got in the apartment, he didn't know what to expect, but what he saw wasn't at all on his list. The whole apartment was turned into a disco room. Like a literal disco room, with real disco equipment and decorations. Where did Gerard even find these?

Frank advanced more into the crowd, searching for Gerard to start yelling at him. He found him on the couch, making out with a guy he had never seen in his life before. It was more than a normal make out though. Hands were doing stuff they shouldn't be doing in public.

Frank sighed and walked to them, pinching Gerard's ear and yanking him on his feet. Still pinching his ear, he dragged him somewhere less crowded and started, "what the hell are you doing?! Tell them to go home, the party's over! Have you seen what time it is?"

"Who says it's over? It's only starting," Gerard said with a smirk, hitting Frank's hand that was still picking his ear.

"Me!" Frank snapped, letting go of Gerard's ear, "what the hell are you thinking!? At least think about the neighbours! What about Nana Rose!? She's probably trying to sleep and your fucking party is not letting her. At least have some respect for her!"

"First, there are only a few people who have my respect and a random neighbour is not one of them. And second," Gerard said but didn't finish, instead of pointed somewhere in the crowd. Frank followed his finger and met with Nana Rose chugging a can of beer and people around her yelling "chug, chug, chug, chug!" She finished the whole thing and crashed the can on her head, roaring at the end.

"W-what...?" Frank stuttered confused. He looked back at Gerard and said, "ok, but what about the other-"

"All the neighbours are here, I'm not bothering anyone and no one's gonna call the police. You're the only pissy ass here, so, or come party with everyone else, or leave."

Frank made a frustrated sound and left, not the apartment though. He went to the electrical panel and turned off all the lights. All the lights shut down, along with the music. It was followed by disappointed awws.

"The party's over! Everyone go back home!" He yelled. Everyone's eyes fell on him, which made him kinda uncomfortable. He doesn't know what he expected before screaming but he did what had to be done. Everyone started walking out disappointed, giving him a dirty look before leaving.

Frank saw angry Gerard pushing through the crowd, walking towards him. He closed the electricity panel and leaned on it protectively. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled as he tried to push Frank away from the panel. Gerard turned back to the crowd and yelled, "no one leaves! The party's not over," but his voice got lost in the crowd's disappointed talking noises. No one paid any attention to Gerard, and that put a smile on Frank's face.

However, the smile disappeared as Gerard turned back to him with an even angrier expression and yelled as he attacked him again, in an attempt to get to the electrical panel, "Get the fuck out of my way!"

"No!" Frank planted himself on the ground, but Gerard was stronger than him, so he managed to push him on the ground. He didn't even get the chance to open the panel when Frank launched himself on his feet and bit his calf as strong as possible. Gerard screamed and fell on the ground, kicking his leg away from Frank.

"You're dead!" He yelled and launched himself on Frank.

"Fuck," Frank said under his breath and acted fast. He got on his feet and ran to the other side of the room. Gerard followed.

Frank had more advantage by being sober than Gerard. Gerard was faster though, and by the time he was about to get to him, Frank didn't hesitate and kicked him in the balls, sending Gerard whining on the ground. He jumped over him and went turning on the lights as everyone was already out. He closed the door and made sure to lock it before going to the bathroom. He wanted to check on Gerard but was afraid he'll launch on him and tear his face in half, so instead, he went to the bathroom to take care of his natural needs and give Gerard some time to calm down.

After finishing his natural needs, Frank washed his hands and went to feed Snippy, because he hasn't updated her food for the day. He glanced at Gerard on his way to the kitchen. He was still laying on the ground, but not weening anymore, neither sleeping, just laying there and staring at the ceiling.

"Get up. You're gonna catch cold on the floor," Frank said, taking the bag of turtle food and going to where Snippy's aquarium is.

"'m too lazy," Gerard replied. Frank couldn't care any less, so he didn't fight back. He added on the food that was already there and took the water pod and added some more water.

"Hey, Snippy," he called, crouching down to see if she's in her house, but he was faced with nothing. "Snippy?" He asked again as if Snippy would appearing out of nowhere. But of course, she didn't. Panicked, Frank stood up, searching for Snippy. "Gerard! Where is Snippy?!"

"Why should I know where your lizard is?" Gerard replied, still laying on the ground.

"It's not a- it's- ugh!" Frank grunted turning to Gerard and snapped. "She's lost because of your fucking party! At least help me find her!"

"Your lizard, your problem," Gerard replied, clearly drunk. Frank rolled his eyes and continued looking for Snippy.

After an hour, he gave up. She didn't leave the house, did she? Just to make sure, Frank spent another hour, looking in the hallways. Nothing. By the time he came back home, Gerard had already fallen asleep. He was still on the floor, on the same spot Frank left him when he kicked him in the balls. As revenge for last week, he didn't wake him up.

Why would he, anyway? The couch is full of beer cans and bottles, so he has to clean it up to sleep, and he's not in a mood for that. So, instead of waking up Gerard and sending him to his bed, Frank took Gerard's bed for himself instead.

He laid on the bed and for the first time in a long time, got a good sleep in a normal bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, love everyone commenting and leaving kudos. Puts a smile on my face every time. :)


	9. Deaf Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because all the motivation! And you know what motivated me? The comments and the kudos. What I’m trying to say, if you’re reading this, thank you so much! <3

Gerard woke up with the strongest hangover he ever had. Oh, and the back pain... did he sleep on the floor or something because that's how it feels like. Wait, he did sleep on the floor. How? He doesn't remember, but what he does remember is Frank being a bitch yesterday.

After laying on the floor for over 30 minutes and staring at the ceiling, he finally got up. He scanned the room which was entirely a mess. Bottles were everywhere, along with paper plates and paper cups. He wanted to call house cleaners but thought why bother when Frank exists. It's called money saving.

Frank. Oh god, that motherfucker is gonna get what's coming for him. He's not gonna ruin Gerard's party and not get any consequences, but first, he gotta find him. He looked on the couch where Frank must've been, but found it empty. Maybe he went out, Gerard thought and headed to his room to change into something else. His current clothes smelled like sweat, alcohol and other unidentifiable things.

The moment Gerard opened the door to his room and saw someone laying on his bed, he knew it was Frank. A grin appeared on his face. So he didn't leave huh? He thought. "Good," he whispered and went back to the living room, grabbing the big party speakers, and went back to the room. He put one of them on Frank's right side, and the other on the left.

Frank was so beautiful and peaceful in his sleep that Gerard almost, almost, felt bad for doing what he was doing. But you know what else was beautiful, of course not so peaceful, but BEAUTIFUL? His party and the fucker ruined it for him. So without a second thought, he took out his phone, connecting it to the speakers and putting the volume on maximum, and put on a tornado alarm sound. The moment he pressed play, the room filled with loud alarm sounds.

Frank woke up the second it started, bolting up to a sitting position, confused and panicked. He scanned the room and started understanding what's going on when his eyes fell on the big speakers, then on Gerard. His expression changed to an angry one as he started yelling things Gerard couldn't hear because of the loud alarm sound.

"I can't hear you!" Gerard yelled back. Frank reached to the bedside and unplugged the speakers, which was followed by silence.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Frank started yelling, covering his ears and wincing.

"You should've thought about it when you ruined my party yesterday and stole my bed," Gerard said, giving him a bitchy look.

"What!?" Frank yelled again. "Speak up, I can't hear you!"

"Oh shit! Did you get deaf?" Gerard laughed.

"What!?" Frank asked, rubbing his ears.

"You really did," Gerard laughed again.

"If you're gonna continue whispering things under your breath, you better leave! I wanna get out of the bed and don't have any pants on!"

"Aww, little Frankie is shy to be seen in his boxers?" Gerard said, doing fake puppy eyes to moke Frank.

"I said stop whispering and leave!" Frank yelled again.

"Alright! I'm leaving!" Gerard yelled back and got out of the room. He wanted to protest and stay more to annoy Frank, but thought getting him deaf is enough for the day.

Gerard headed to the coffee machine, filling it with water and watching it until it boils because he has nothing else to do. After around five minutes, he heard his room's door open, which followed by Frank's footsteps. He came to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat.

Gerard turned back to the coffee machine, looking at it as it started boiling and filling his cup with coffee. He took the cup and was about to turn to leave when Frank spoke again, or should I say yelled.

"Where is all the food!?" He yelled, startling Gerard, which made him spill some of his coffee on the counter.

"Jesus, Frank stop yelling!?"

"I'm not yelling!?" He yelled again.

"Yes, you-! God damn it forget about it!" Gerard said and headed to the front door.

"You didn't answer my question! Where's all the food!?" Frank yelled. Gerard ignored putting on his shoes. "Where the hell do you think you're going?! Who's gonna clean up all this mess?!"

"You are!" Gerard yelled back.

"Hell no, I'm not! You come back and-!" Frank's yelling got cut when Gerard closed the door behind him, after leaving the apartment. Finally, silence. He didn't need Frank's yelling with his hangover. Oh shit, his hangover. He forgot to take an Advil. He sighed and was about to head to the elevator when Lindsey's door opened and revealed Lindsey with a sport brah, but this time the brah was more open.

"Hey Gerard," she said, winking at the end.

"I don't think that's an appropriate way to talk with someone of the same age as your dad," he said, not too amused because of his hangover.

"Oh stop it, I know you're not sixty," she laughed, showing Gerard his driving licences.

"Congratulations Sherlock, you're a thief," he said, walking to Lindsey to take back his driving license.

"Not like I believed you when you told me you're sixty,"

"You believed enough to go snooping in my room and steal my driving license," Gerard said, taking his license from Lindsey's hands.

"Wanna come in?" Lindsey asked.

"If you have some Advil,"

"Of course, I do,"

"Then I'm in,"

꧁ꕥ꧂

Gerard really came inside. He would've said no if it wasn't for the 5 weeks of nothing. Not to mention he was gonna get someone yesterday but Frank ruined it all, along with ruining the party. So he accepted Lindsey's offer, and now he was outside, smoking and getting some air because damn, Lindsey's apartment smelled like perfume. The kind of perfume Gerard hates. He's not going in that apartment ever again, even though he kinda did have fun.

His peaceful smoking got interrupted when he suddenly heard a loud crash. He ignored it, thinking it's not his problem, but curiosity got him when the second crash was heard. He headed towards where the sound came from and was faced with his DJ set and one of the speakers crashed on the ground. He looked up to see the other speaker was on the window, preparing to fall as well. He backed away on time as the second speaker fell.

"What the fuck, Frank!?" Gerard yelled, looking up at the window. Frank's head popped out, looking down at him.

"What do you want?!" He yelled back.

"What's wrong with you?! That was worth 10 000 dollars!" Gerard complained. He wasn't really mad. 10 000 dollars is nothing for him, but he gotta pretend to be poor right? And that's what poor people do: complain over expensive stuff. Besides, he wasn't completely cool with it either. He gotta spend his precious time and buy another set, just because Frank decided to throw it out of the window.

"Not my problem! You told me to clean up and I'm doing it in my way! Got a problem with that, come and do it yourself," and with that, Frank disappeared inside. Gerard was looking at the equipment when suddenly the light projectors came crushing in front of him.

"I said stop throwing away my stuff!" He yelled, but Frank was already gone and the window was closed. Gerard sighed, taking one last drag from his cigarette, and went back inside. When he opened the door, he didn't expect to see the whole house clean.

"Not bad," he said out loud, looking around. Frank came out of his room after a second and gave Gerard a, what looked like, a scared looked. But it disappeared the second it was there, as if he didn't expect to see Gerard there.

"I'm going out," Frank told Gerard as he headed to the front door. The second after, the door opened and closed, Frank gone.

"Weird," Gerard scoffed and headed to his room. When he opened the door, he understood why Frank gave him the scared look. The whole room was filled with every single trash that was in the living room. His bed full of beer bottles and cans, as well as paper cups and plates. Some were on the floor too.

"You think you're smart huh?" Gerard laughed and took out his phone to call house cleaning. After two hours or three, his room was cleaner than the living room. He then sent an invitation to everyone he met these last weeks for another party on Sunday, aka tomorrow. However, this time, he's gonna make sure Frank doesn't ruin it.

꧁ꕥ꧂

It's Sunday morning, and the party is still gonna happen. But Gerard still needs to take care of Frank, and he knows exactly what he's gonna do.

It was around 3, three hours before the party. Frank was sitting at the counter, doing whatever smart people do. Gerard made both of them a coffee and turned to Frank, offering him his.

"Coffee?" Gerard asked.

Frank gave him a suspicious look and said, "No... thanks," and went back to his studying.

"Common, you've been studying for over three hours. A five minutes break won't hurt you," Gerard protested, still offering the coffee.

"It's not the five minutes break that I think will hurt me, but you suspiciously being nice," Frank said.

"Ah common, I am always nice, you just fail to see it," Gerard complained. Frank gave him an 'oh really?' look and Gerard continued, "look, this is just an apology for making you deaf for a day. I went too far. Now accept me being nice because it's not gonna last any longer."

Gerard didn't mean what he said, but if it meant getting Frank to drink the coffee, he'll say anything. And of course, it worked. Still giving him some suspicious looks, Frank accepted the coffee, thanking him with a murmur. Gerard watched him intensely as he took a big gulp of the coffee.

"How is it?" Gerard asked.

"If you want me to compliment it, not gonna happen. Tastes like normal coffee to me," Frank answered.

Gerard waited for five minutes, until Frank was done with his coffee, and called the usual people he calls for the party settlement. After a few rings, they picked up with a 'hello'.

"Hey! yeah you can come now. Bring a DJ set and some speakers too. The other ones broke. The party starts at 6, so I want it ready before five-thirty," he said and hang up, not waiting for an answer. The people working there know him and they know well what he wants for his usual parties. He then looked up, to see Frank looking at him furiously.

"What party are you exactly talking about?" He asked, yawning at the end and failing to keep his angry expression.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! I'm doing a party at six," Gerard answered.

"No, you're not! I have a big exam tomorrow and didn't study even half of it. I really don't have your time, Gerard."

"Well, that sucks," Gerard laughed.

"I'm serious! Friday, I let you do the party. I could've ruined it from the beginning, but didn't do anything and instead spent my time at the library," Frank explained. Gerard could tell Frank was starting to get tired. Just what he wanted. "Just please cancel it. I'm begging you."

"Well, you ruined it at the end! The best part was just starting and you ruined it all with your nerd ass. So just consider this the continuity of the last party."

"Geared I'm-" Frank said but couldn't finish. He could barely keep himself up right now. "What the hell?" He asked, confused. "What did you put in my coffee?"

"Water, coffee, a bit of milk and... oh, sleeping pills," Gerard said casually. "Wait I forgot to ask you if you have any allergies. Do you have any allergies, Frankie?"

"Gerard, I..." Frank said, but before he could finish his sentence, his head fell down on the counter as he fell into a deep sleep.

"You what Frankie? You didn't finish," Gerard laughed, looking at Frank's sleeping form. "This is what you get when you mess with me, Frankie."

Gerard took Frank by his arms and laid him gently on the ground. He then took his ankle and dragged him to his room. He opened his closet door, pushing Frank inside with his foot, and closed it back.

Gerard went back to the living room, waiting for the crew to arrive. His eyes fell on Frank's books. It reminded him of all of his unfinished assignments. Not like he started them for it to be unfinished, but he knows that the only class he's passing right now is art. He sighed and took all Frank's books and notes and threw them out of the window, just like Frank threw his DJ equipment. He doesn't need any nerd stuff in his apartment during the party.

After half an hour, the party instalment crew came and left. The first guests started showing. The neighbours were one of the first ones.

"Hey, Gee!" Lindsey said, going for a kiss. But before their lips could touch, Gerard raised his hand and pushed her face away.

"Ew, no, don't touch me. Today was a one-time thing," he said. Linsey just shrugged, not looking even a bit hurt, and went inside.

"Where's Frank, the short dude. He lives here too, right?" Ray asked, coming inside.

"No need to worry about him," Gerard grinned and welcomed him inside. Ray seemed to forget about Frank as he stepped inside. Nana Rose was next.

"Welcome back Nana Rose!" Gerard said. Nana Rose came to him and they did their usual handshake. After the handshake, she went straight to the beers. Gerard didn't know the rest of the people that came in. He could put some names to some faces, but not too many. He welcomed the first twenty of them and went in to enjoy his party.

After a few minutes, he spotted the guy he was about to fuck the other day, come in. Putting on his flirty face, Gerard headed towards him.

"Hello there, beautiful," he said, with a wink at the end. Did he really think he was beautiful? Not really. He just doesn't remember his name. "You here to finish what we started the other day?"

"If you say so," the guy replied with a smirk. "If that short asshat doesn't ruin it again, of course."

"Don't worry, I took care of him. He's not gonna ruin a thing," Gerard said, and with that headed to his room, followed by the guy, who’s name he still doesn’t remember.

Long story, short, they banged during most of the party. They dressed up and went back to the living room, where the party was. From there, each went on their separate ways. Gerard doesn't know where the other guy went, not like he cares, but what he doesn't know is that he needs a drink.

Gerard did a chugging contest later against Nana Rose, and as embarrassing as it seems, he lost. But the party went on. They drank more, danced, kissed, sang, smoked, screamed and played more drinking games.

But all the fun times eventually end. Around three in the morning, Gerard was left alone as the last drunk stranger left the apartment. He could nearly stand up, everything dancing in front of him. After a big effort to not fall on the floor, he managed to get to his room and fell on his bed, not even bothering to take off his clothes. The moment he hit the bed, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say thank you for reading this? Well I’ll say it again. Thank you for reading,<3 and the comments warm my heart. It feels good knowing what people like in my story and get some feedback.


	10. Happy Frank

Yet, another day and Frank woke up with a back pain. Again. Was he in the closet again? He definitely was in the closet. Why? He doesn't remember. What day is it? He doesn't know either.

Frank was stretching his muscles, still in the closet, when yesterday's events came back to him. Fuck! He has a science exam! He opened the door and burst out of the closet. In the corner of his eye, while on his way to the living, he saw Gerard dead sleeping on his bed. He opened the door to see the whole living room was even worse than the other day, but it's not the time to care about the living room mess.

Frank ran to the counter, searching for his things, which had his phone in them. He wanted to see what time it is, and for god's sake, find his books to at least read something on his way to school. However, neither was found. He found Gerard's phone though. He checked the time to see he missed the first period. Shit, his exam is next period, and he still can't find his things!

Frank went to Gerard's room and yelled, "where's my stuff!" Gerard just groaned and turned on his side, rubbed his head on the pillow. "Gerard, wake the fuck up! We're late!"

"You're late. I'm not going to school today," he said, putting his face in the pillow, and continued with a muffled voice, "now let me sleep."

"Ok, at least tell me where my things are! My exam is next period," Frank said, looking around the room, in the drawers and on the table.

"I threw them out of the widow," Gerard said, with a sleepy voice. Frank's eyes went wide as he ran out of the room, to the living room window.

"No, no, no, no..." Frank panicked. He wanted to punch Gerard in the face so bad. He wants to tear him in half and feed him to the mosquitos. Why the fuck would he throw away his stuff?! His book was in there, and it was expensive. For god's sake, his phone was in there too. And his notes! Money can't replace that! Fuck, fuck, what is he gonna do!? He wants to kill Gerard and be just be done with it! But he can't do that right now. He's already late and doesn't need to be more late. So he quickly took his bag and ran to school, not even bothering to change into new clothes.

Frank was later than he thought he was. He arrived in the middle of the 3rd period, which was his exam period.

"You knew you had an exam. Right, Mr. Iero?" The professor asked as he entered the class.

"Yes professor," Frank replied, nearly a whisper.

"Than why are you late?" He asked. Frank just looked at his feet not knowing what to say.

What was he supposed to say? "Yeah, I knew I had an exam and was late on purpose to lose half of my grade"? So instead, he shut up and waited for further instruction from the professor on what to do.

The professor handed him one of the exam copies and said, "you get the rest of the period, just like everyone else. Not more, not less."

Frank sat at his place and started the exam. He was about to finish the third question when he heard the professor say, "pencils down! If I see anyone writing, it's a zero."

It's not that bad, Frank thought. He only had one, two, three, four... twenty questions left. Ok no, he changed his mind. That is bad. He debated in his mind, either continuing the exam until the professor arrives at his table while collecting the papers, or either just do what he was told and not touch his pencil. Then, he realized he didn't write his name. He took his pencil and started writing his name and was halfway through 'Frank' when a hand slapped on his copy. Before he registered what was happening, his copy was being torn into pieces.

"Zero," the professor said, still tearing the papers.

"What?! Why!? I was only writing my name!" Frank explained himself.

"Were you?" The professor said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes!" He said. All the professor did is put the paper pieces on the table, and continued collecting the rest of the exams. Frank sighed and put his head on the table.

"This exam will count thirty percent of your semester," the prof said as he continued collecting the exams. Frank's head flew up. What the hell is he talking about!?

"You told us it's gonna count only ten percent of our grade!" Frank snapped.

"Keep talking to me like that and your whole semester's gonna be zero," he said, stopping and looking at Frank. At this point, the whole class was looking at him. He didn't like the attention, so he just shut up and looked down at his table. "That's what I thought." The prof said, "I don't have time to make y'all another exam. So it's gonna be this one and two other exams that are gonna decide your final semester grade."

This is so unfair. His parents wanted him to get more than at least 85, but with this zero, he's sure he won't get more than that even if he got straight hundreds on the rest of the exams. But he's not gonna give up. He still has the other subjects to get good grades. Only this one won't do anything no?

Frank spent the rest of the day with his failed exam on mind. He was planning on getting home and scream at Gerard since this was all his fault. Just because he wanted to party, now Frank has to work two times more to boost up his grades after the zero. It's not like his grades were great and the zero won't do anything. No. All of his notes were something in the 80s, so the zero will just drop it to the 70s.

Frank opened the apartment door, ready to scream at Gerard, but he wasn't there. Well, not in the living room for sure. But he heard a yelling coming from the bedroom. Looks like Gerard's day isn't going well either.

"Mom, no!... It's not your business what I do here!... I was sick today!... Yes! No, I'm doing my work, just not handing it in!... Because I don't feel like handing it in, that happens all the time with everyone!... I know he talked for me to get in, but that doesn't mean I have to do whatever he wants me to do!... No, I'm not gonna come back to that fucked up town!... Yes!... No!... Alright, whatever you say!" Frank heard Gerard yell. After an aggressive bye, the bedroom door opened, angry Gerard coming out. He eyed Frank frustrated and went to the kitchen, picking up a beer from the fridge.

"You owe me 1500$ and my science notes," Frank said, following Gerard to the kitchen.

"Frank, fuck off, I'm not in the mood," Gerard said, taking a big gulp from the beer.

"No! You threw away my books, which was at least a hundred dollars each, and my phone with it. So you owe me 1500$. I swear, it won't end well for you if you don't give me back my money," Frank threatened.

"'It won't end well for you'," Gerard repeated, "what are you gonna do? Steal my kneecaps?" He scoffed.

"I'm serious, I need my money back. And I don't care where you're gonna find them, but I also want my notes back,"

"Ok, let's make a deal, Frankie. I give you your 1500$ for throwing away your stuff, and you give me back my 10 000$ for throwing my stuff. Sounds good?" Gerard said, slamming the beer bottle on the table.

"No- I- you don't- ugh!" Frank couldn't argue anymore. He forgot about the DJ stuff he threw away. He sighed and gave up, turning away to leave.

"Wait," Gerard said before Frank could leave, "Do you remember the 'I'll do anything'? Yeah, I need a favour."

"What do you want?" Frank said, slowly turning to Gerard, afraid of what's coming next.

"I need you to make me pass this semester," he said, taking another gulp of his drink.

"I mean, sure. If you have any questions, you can always ask me," Frank replied. It doesn't seem that bad. It's just like helping a friend.

"No, Frankie. I also need you to do my homework for me. I have too many zeros for non-handed in homework."Gerard explained. Perfect, Frank thought.

"Gerard, I don't think I have time for-"

"Well, then make time! We made a deal and you told me you'll do anything, and now I want you to make me pass my semester," Gerard interrupted frustrated. Frank had never seen Gerard this angry. He was always an annoying ass, but never this serious and angry.

"Gerard I can't do your homework for-"

"Yes, you can!" Gerard interrupted again. "If I fail this semester, I'm gonna make sure your mom finds out about the sachem, and remind me what happens when she finds out?"

"Ok, whatever! I'll do it,"

"Good," Gerard said, a smile appearing on his face as he went to his room and came back with his bag. He slammed the on the table and said, "here, everything you need is in it. Schedule, books and notebooks."

"Ok let's say I did your homework for you, what about your exams. I can't do those," Frank said, trying to make Gerard change his mind.

"You'll explain to me the topic and I'll do it, don't worry. I don't need good grades, I just need to pass," Gerard explained.

Frank sighed, taking Gerard's bag, and went sitting at the counter. He opened the bag and took out the books and schedule, looking for the homework he has to do. He looked up at Gerard, to see he's watching him with the bottle still in his hands.

"What?" Frank asked, eyeing Gerard weirdly. Gerard just laughed, shaking his head and went sitting on the couch.

"It's nothing," Gerard replied with a smile. Frank gave him one last look before going back to his- Gerard's homework. He was about to start when today's exam came back to mind.

"I got a zero today," he said out of nowhere. Gerard laughed. Frank snapped, "Shut the fuck up, it was because of you! Why did you drug me yesterday?! What made you think that was a good idea!?"

"Dude, do you think I care? And if you didn't fucking ruin my party the other day, you wouldn't have ended up drugged."

This was it. Something snapped inside Frank as he turned and grabbed the vase beside him and threw it on Gerard. It didn't hit him though. Frank's aim was shit and Gerard moved away a little, the vase flying and hitting the wall, shuttering to pieces.

"What the fuck was that!?" Gerard snapped back.

"That was meant to hit you," Frank said calmly, turning back to his work. That kinda calmed him down, letting his anger out. It would've been even better if it did hit Gerard, but whatever.

"You know that vase wasn't ours?" Gerard asked, looking back where the vase had shuttered.

"Yeah, I know. I'm in hell because of that fucker, I think I have the right to at least break one of his vases," Frank replied not looking up from what he was doing.

"Common, I'm not that bad," Gerard said sarcastically referring to the 'I'm in hell' phrase, but was ignored.

The time passed. Gerard watching TV and Frank doing homework. Gerard had so many non-handed in homework, and Frank had to do all of that. This was tripling Frank's work. Around 11 he was done with Gerard's stuff and opened his schedule to see what he has for tomorrow. His eyes widened when he saw he has a calculus exam. He's not gonna have enough time to prepare for it. It's or sleep or the exam. But he can't afford to fail another exam, so he chose the exam over sleep.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Can't really say frank nailed the exam the next day. It went awful. Not as awful as the last one, but awful. He wanted to go home and sleep, but he had to go and buy him a new phone before his mom gets all panicky and comes by without a warning. He also had to buy the books Gerard threw away. All of that took most of his evening.

Last time Frank checked, he had something around 5000$ in his bank account, and now with the new phone and the books he bought, it must've dropped around 4000$. Yeah... that's not much. And guess what Frank needs to replace that money to not run out of it? A job. And what is a job? Pain in the ass, but he does need it. He's constantly using his money and not replacing it and he knows his parents won't give him a penny even if it was an emergency.

So that's what led Frank wandering to all the shops and fast food places near the college and his apartment, giving out his resumes. However, all he got is "we are not looking for anyone currently, but when we do, we'll give you a call" and Frank knows his CV is gonna get straight to garbage the moment he leaves.

Frank sighs, with no hopes of getting a job for the day, as he entered the last place. It was a small Pizza Pizza, just next to his favourite Subway place.

"Hello. I'm looking for a job. May I see your manager?" He said for the millionth time that day as he put his resume on the counter. The girl gave him a not that nice of a look as she took his CV, scanning it, and looked back at him with the same look.

"Wait here," she said, disappearing in the kitchen, and came back with a guy in maybe his 30s.

"What are your availability hours?" He asked with a tired face.

"Um, they're written on my resume," Frank replied, pointing to where it was. The guy took the CV that was still on the counter and scanned it with his eyes.

"Ok come to work tomorrow at 4," he said, still looking at Frank's resume.

"4? But I wrote from 5 to 10 there. I finish my school at three-frothy five. I will have to run to get here on time," Frank explained.

"Look, kid, do you want the job or not?" The guy gave him an even more annoyed look if that was possible.

"I mean I heard running is healthy," Frank said. The guy rolled his eyes and headed back to the kitchen. Frank yelled behind him, "Wait so does this mean I'm hired?!"

"Yes!" The guy yelled back. Frank's eyes brightened.

"Yas!" He exclaimed, thinking, his now boss won't hear him. However, he stopped in his tracks and turned, giving him an annoyed look. Frank composed himself and said, "um, I mean, thank you. See you tomorrow, sir."

Before ha can make things any more awkward, Frank left with a big smile on his face. This was easier than his first time. He didn't even give an interview! That's great! Because if he did, it would've taken them at least a week to give him an answer, and you never know what the answer's gonna be.

Frank was so excited right now that the idea of going home and doing homework didn't bother him at all. Not even the idea of doing Gerard's homework. Hell, he'll even do the whole school's homework right now and not complain!

Frank opened the apartment door and went in, closing and locking it behind him, with the same smile he left Pizza Pizza with. Gerard was sitting on the couch, watching TV, but his eyes fell on Frank the moment he stepped in.

"Someone's in a good mood," Gerard said, smiling at Frank. Like genuinely smiling, not one of his evil smirks. Frank debated for a second either to tell him or not, but he was just too happy to reject.

"I got a job," he said.

"Why did you get a job?" Gerard asked, his expression falling.

"To get money? I'm running out of money, I gotta replace it in some way,"

"But you don't need a job to replace the money," Gerard said confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Just ask your parents to send you some,"

"Yeah, I wish it was that easy," Frank laughed, "my parents don't even want to pay for my education, do you think they'll send me money just because I want them to?"

"What kind of parents do you have?" Gerard asked, still confused. Frank shrugged and went to the fridge to find something to eat. He was starving. It was around ten in the afternoon and he hasn't eaten a thing since lunch. Gerard turned off the TV and asked, "so where are you gonna work?"

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you with information," Frank replied, taking out a sandwich from the fridge. Gerard didn't argue back, knowing well why Frank doesn't trust him.

"Anyway, you're late. I have an exam tomorrow. You have to explain me the topic," Gerard said. Frank spent the rest of his day explaining Gerard's exam to him. He was just too excited for his job that he forgot he had laboratory papers to hand in for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frank doing Gerard's homework reminds me of the times I used to do people's homework for them in exchange of money. I mean I'll still do it but we're now online and not everyone knows how to e-transfer.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna make Frank work at pizza pizza cuz I used to work there (for like a moth) so I know how things work. I changed my job last week tho, cuz I didn't like it there too much. This new job is so much calmer and has a better community.
> 
> Anyway, love y’all <33


	11. Confused Gerard

The next day, Frank had to run to get to work on time. However, he was still 5 minutes late.

"You're late, newbie!" Someone yelled from the kitchen. A guy with a beard appeared from the kitchen. "Name?"

"Frank Iero," Frank replied, waiting for further instructions.

"Ok, Frank Iero, common in," he said, opening the door next to the counter. The rest of his day passed with the bearded guy, whose name Frank still doesn't know, explaining to him how everything works.

At six, the manager came in. He gave him a disgusted look and said. "Who are you?"

"Um, I work here. Yesterday we talked and you told me to come in today," Frank explained.

"That was you?" he said confused, "I remembered you taller. Anyway, Bob, you explained to him all the things I told you to?"

"Yes I did," Bob said, glancing at Frank.

"Good, now get back to work," he said and went to the back of the kitchen.

"Sir, until when am I suppose to work?" Frank asked, running after him.

"I'll tell you when you can leave," he said while reading a paper on his desk.

"Alright, sounds good to me," Frank said and was about to leave when another question came to mind, "and am I gonna have a schedule?"

"Yes," he said, still not looking at Frank, "bring your social security and a void check tomorrow so you can get paid."

Frank nodded and went back to the kitchen. He was getting better at pizza making by the time passed. It was around ten and Bob had already left and James came in his place. However, his boss hasn't said a thing if he can leave or not, so he decided to go and see him.

"Hey, it's already ten, and I would like to know when I can leave. I have homework for tomorrow," Frank said as he got to the back of the kitchen.

"You can leave at seven-thirty," his boss answered.

"But it's already ten," Frank said confused.

"And?" He looking up from what he was doing.

"I'm still gonna get paid for the three hours, right?"

"No, you're getting paid from four to seven-thirty,"

"But you didn't tell me to leave at seven-thirty," Frank complained.

"Look kid, you don't like it, leave. No one's keeping you here,"

"No, no, no, it's ok," Frank said, "and for my schedule?"

"It's on the wall. You can take a picture," he said pointing him to the wall where the schedule was.

With his new phone, Frank snapped a quick picture and was about to go get his stuff and leave when he heard his boss say.

"Don't forget to do your fill-ups and the cleaning," Frank turned to him confused. No one told him about fill-ups and cleaning. "Ask James, he'll show you."

Frank did as he was told. It took James half an hour to explain and by the time Frank did the fill-ups and cleaning, he arrived home around eleven. Gerard was on the couch, scrolling through his phone, but when Frank closed the door behind him, Gerard's eyes fell on him.

"You're early," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I'm tired. I don't need your annoying ass right now," Frank said, dropping his bag on the ground and sitting on the other side of the couch than the one Gerard was sitting on.

"How was your first day?" Gerard asked.

"It was, um, good. Really good. Great," Frank replied, his mood falling a little, "nice people."

"What happened?" Gerard asked, frowning a little.

"What makes you think something happened?" Frank said, trying to act ok. But of course, he wasn't ok. Yes, he's happy about the job because it'll give him money to survive, but it was the first day and they already made him work for free for more than three hours. How the hell is he supposed to feel good and go to work with pleasure.

"Is someone giving you trouble?" Gerard asks, a bit concern in his voice.

"No?" Frank frowned. Why does he care about Frank's life all of a sudden?

"You didn't sound sure," he said, staring at Frank.

"Gerard, the only one giving me trouble in my life, is you,"

"If someone does something you don't like, come and see me. I'll show them who they're dealing with," Gerard said with a serious face.

"And who exactly are they dealing with?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow.

"With me. They have a problem with you, they deal with me,"

"Ok mom," Frank rolled his eyes, getting up to get ready to sleep.

"Frank, I'm serious. You don't look too happy today. I know something's bugging you,"

"What's wrong with you becoming all so caring all of a sudden! Yesterday, I fucking failed my exam because of you! So I think the only one bugging me in my life is you!" Frank snapped, turning to look at Gerard and waiting for at least an apology. Instead, Gerard just rolled his eyes and opened his phone.

"You didn't ask how my exam was today," Gerard said after some time passed.

"Maybe because I don't care," Frank replied dryly.

"I got ninety-four,"

"I'm happy for you," he said, not changing his tone.

"That didn't sound happy," Gerard complained.

"What do you want me to say, Gerard?!" Frank snapped, "you want me to say you're the best?! You're smart?! You deserve it!? Because guess what! You don't and you're not smart either!? Now get up from my couch and go sit on your comfortable bed so I can sleep."

"Whatever," Gerard said, getting up from the couch and heading to his room. He stopped before opening the door and said, "don't forget to finish my science homework before going to sleep."

Frank gave him a dry look as Gerard opened the door and disappeared into his room. Sighing, he took Gerard's bag and opened it, starting to do his homework.

꧁ꕥ꧂

The next day, Gerard spent his whole afternoon looking for Frank at the stores and fast-food places around their apartment and the college. He was about to give up when he found the one place he was looking for. It was an open kitchen pizzeria with no customers at the moment.

As creepy as it sounds, Gerard stood outside, watching Frank work. When he got his grade yesterday, he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time. He was genuinely happy and proud of himself. He got a good grade without cheating, and that's thanks to Frank. It almost, ALMOST, made him feel bad for all the things he did to Frank.

Even though Frank didn't help him voluntarily, he still did a good job at teaching. He could've done the minimal and make him pass, but he explained everything and made him get ninety-four. It was probably because he was in a good mood for getting a job, but still, Gerard couldn't help but feel something for Frank. It was probably the fact that he wasn't too easy to get like the others or his cute angry face when he gets annoyed, but Frank felt special.

Gerard's mom had called the other day. She said his dad wants him to work and pass the semester, because 'he's the one who talked for Gerard to get him into that college and now Gerard is playing with his reputation'. She said if he doesn't pass the semester, his dad's gonna make him come back home. Gerard doesn't want to go back home. His mom only remembered his existence when she needed to yell at him, why would he want to leave his free life with Frank and live with people like that? So instead, he decided to use Frank to help him pass the semester.

Gerard didn't want to use one of the "I'll do anything"s but didn't have any other choice. He's not the type to do homework and is not planning on becoming one. However, lots of the homework is graded and not doing it will result in him getting a worse grade, so he makes Frank do it for him.

Gerard smiled as he saw Frank come out of the back of the kitchen with a pile of pizza boxes, taller than him. He put them under the table and went to the back of the kitchen again to bring more boxes. Meanwhile Frank was in the back, the bearded guy he was working with flipped the pizza from the table on the ground, and went back to his work. Gerard frowned. Why the hell did he do that? He asked himself.

As Frank came back with another pile of boxes, the guy turned away from what he was doing and headed to the back, bumping his shoulder on Frank, resulting in all the boxes falling on the ground and covering the pizza on the ground. Gerard could see the guy yelling and pointing to the fallen boxes. Frank was trying to defend himself but didn't succeed. Instead, he gave up and got on his knees and started picking up the boxes.

The bearded guy was watching him work and as the pizza on the ground became visible, he started yelling again. This time another guy came in from the back of the kitchen and stopped the guy from yelling. The two were talking, and Gerard could see Frank trying to protect himself from whatever the bearded guy was saying about him, but didn't succeed as the other guy too started yelling at him.

Frank shut up, and looked down, flinching at every time the guy was raising his voice. Gerard doesn't blame him. The guy's voice was so loud that he even could hear him from outside. He was yelling something about taking it out of his check or saying goodbye to the job if he continues like that. There were other things too but Gerard couldn't make out the words. However, he saw Frank nod and get back to work as the guy, who Gerard assumes is his boss, disappeared at the back of the kitchen again. The bearded guy went back to his work with a smirk on his face.

Something changed in Gerard. He was now angry, really angry. He wanted to go in and rip off both of their faces, but he knew better than to do so. It'll get Frank fired and he knows how much this job means to Frank. Gerard doesn't know why he cares so much, but he does. He loves to annoy Frank and make him angry but seeing someone else yell at him, made something sting in the left side of his chest.

After finishing cleaning up the mess, Frank disappeared in the back of the kitchen again and came back with his backpack and his jacket on. As he was passing the other worker, the guy stretched his leg back, making Frank trip and hit the oven. He hit his head on the metal but managed to not fall on the ground. The guy put his leg on his side again as if he didn't do anything, continuing to do his job. Rubbing his head, Frank gave him a dirty look and continued heading to the front door.

"You said no one's giving you trouble," Gerard said behind Frank as got out, startling him.

"What the fuck Gerard! You scared me," Frank said as he turned to face Gerard. "How the fuck did you find me and what the hell are you doing here?!"

"That doesn't matter. Why did he do that?" Gerard asked, catching up with Frank and walking with him.

"Do what?" Frank played dumb, walking even faster and not looking Gerard in the eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! What the hell was his problem!?" Gerard snapped, stopping Frank by pulling his arm and making him face him.

"And what the hell is YOUR problem, Gerard!?" Frank snapped back, "My life became hell since the day I started living with you! Everything you do to me is twice as worse as what he did in there. I don't know what hell his problem is, but I think I can take it."

"He doesn't have the right to yell at you like that. And he threw the pizza on the ground and blamed it on you! I saw it with my own eyes!" Gerard continued, ignoring whatever Frank had said. He doesn't want to admit that he made Frank's life a living hell, because if he does, he has to change to make it better and that's not gonna happen anytime soon. Frank's face became confused at the last comment as if he didn't know the guy was the one who dropped the pizza and he believed it was his fault. But the confusion was gone the next second and was replaced by an angry one.

"And so what? You threw my books away, including my phone, and no one yelled at me, but guess what? I PREFER GETTING YELLED AT THEN SPENDING 1/4 OF ALL THE MONEY I HAVE LEFT BECAUSE SOME ASSHOLE WANTED TO PARTY!" Frank yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked around as everyone passing was staring at the two of them. He took a deep breath and continued, "do you even know why I got this job?"

"No?" Gerard replied, raising his eyebrow and putting as much confidence in his voice as he can.

"I'll tell you," Frank started, "I got this job because I spent 1/4 of my money on my new phone and the books you threw away. What I have left now won't be enough to survive for a year. I got this job, Gerard, because if I don't satisfy my parents with my grades, they'll stop paying for my college and I'll get kicked out. So in case that happens, I'll have the money to pay for myself and get the future job I want and not be a college dropout."

"Then change your job," Gerard said.

"You think it's that easy, huh?" Frank laughed, "even if I did, how do you know it won't be worse at the new place."

"Then you'll change again! I don't like you working with those people!" Gerard snapped again.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!?" Frank snapped back, yelling even louder. Everyone's attention turned on them again and after some seconds, Frank spoke again, this time calmer. "Look, I don't know why you care so much about me lately, but I don't want anything from you. I don't know what kind of trick you're playing right now but I'm asking you nicely to leave me alone. Now I'd like to walk home alone."

Gerard watched Frank disappear in the crowd as the rain started pouring all of a sudden because the author wants to make this more dramatic and rain makes everything dramatic. He pushed back his now damp hair, taking a deep breath and headed to his car. On his way home he thought about what Frank had said. Why does he care so much? Frank thinks it's a trick, but it's not and he truly does care. He started hitting the steering as he stopped under the red light. He's not supposed to care about Frank! Frank is no one to him. Just another person he wants to sleep with.

When Gerard got home, Frank hadn't arrived yet. When he did arrive, he gave Gerard a confused look before taking some clothes from his still unpacked bag and storming to the bathroom. He was all wet from the rain and needed to change into new clothes.

Gerard wanted to punch Frank in the face so bad. His life was so perfect before he came in. He's not supposed to care about other people. The only person he's supposed to care about is himself but someone named Frank came out of nowhere and made everything complicated.

Frank came out of the bathroom with his damp clothes in his hands and went to the kitchen, giving Gerard the dirtiest look he's ever seen. It was good enough to make Gerard pissed and return the same look. He couldn't stay in the same room as Frank anymore longer, so he stood up and stormed to his room, slamming the door close as loud as he can.

What if all of these are his instincts telling him what to do to get to Frank. What if Frank is into caring guys and they found out about it before he did and now they're acting up. That means the day he sleeps with Frank, his instincts will stop acting up and his life will probably go back to normal. Yeah, that doesn't make any sense, does it? But Gerard needs every excuse so he doesn't admit Frank is changing him because he thinks change will make him weak.

Frank is no one to him and he doesn't care for him, because that's how it has always been and will continue to be. He's gonna prove it soon. Just wait until he gets to Frank and sleeps with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! 
> 
> Also you'll find out why Bob is acting like that in the next chapter, if not, the one after, because everything happening in this story has a reason.
> 
> Anyway, love y’all who’s reading this and wish you a good day or night or evening, whatever time zone you’re in. <33


	12. Jealous Gerard

Frank had to go to work the next day as well. He didn't want to though. After what Bob did yesterday scared him. He doesn't know what his problem is, but he's getting on Frank's nerves. Today though, he's lucky he's not working with Bob. He was greeted by the girl he had met the other day when he gave them his resume.

"Hey," he said, trying to catch his breath since he ran to not be too late, and went to the back of the kitchen to put down his things.

"You coming from school?" The girl asked when Frank came back to the kitchen.

"Yeah," he replied, still breathing faster than he should be, "had to run to get here in time."

"You know you're still late right?" The girl asked while putting the cheese on the pizza.

"Yeah, I know," he simply replied while washing his hands.

"Just try not being late during Bob's shifts. I'm sure he's gonna make a big deal out of it and rub it on your face," she said as she starting to put on the toppings. Frank nodded, knowing well she's probably not wrong. He wanted to ask her if she knows what Bob's problem was but was too afraid since he barely knows her and it’d to be the best thing to talk behind her coworker’s back. However, he really wants to know why Bob acts like that. It has only been two days they know each other, did he really do something wrong to make the guy mad at him?

"I don't think I introduced myself. I'm Frank," he said instead of all the questions he had.

"I know," she replied, putting the now finished pizza in the oven. "I'm Jamia. What time do you finish today?"

"Seven. Why?" Frank gave her a confused look.

"Same. Wanna have diner with me later?" She asked, turning to face Frank.

"Sure!" Frank answered without thinking, "where do you wanna go?"

"Am thinking Subway,"

"Than Subway it is! I love Subway or just sandwiches in general,"

"Good," she replied, giving Frank a smile, which he thought was impossible for someone who looked that annoyed.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"The hand sanitizer was actually clear glue," Jamia said with her mouth full of sandwich.

"You know what they say, you're good at English when you know the difference between a man eating chicken and a man-eating chicken," Frank replied as he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"I know right! People who insist on picking their teeth with their elbows are so annoying!"

"I still don't understand why the bird wanted to ride the bicycle,"

"It's because the beach was crowded with snow leopards,"

"Shit, that's crazy!" Frank laughed. You're probably now thinking 'what the hell are they talking about?' I'll tell you. I have no idea what they're talking about, let's just move on with the story.

"So do you have any idea what Bob's problem is with me," Frank asked after they stopped laughing, "he's been picking on me I don't know why."

"You took his niece's place," she said, taking another bite from her sandwich, "he did everything for the last guy to quit his job so he can bring his niece in his place, but then you came in before his niece and took his place, so he's doing everything to make you quit or get you fired I guess."

"Hum, but guess what. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so he can try all he wants," Frank said, "I've seen worse."

"What can be worse than Bob. Everyone tries to not get a shift with him,"

"I'm living with this guy I didn't sign up for and he's ten times worse. Ugh, I hate him so much. Made my life a living hell and is kinda his fault I need this job," Frank explained, his expression falling a bit.

"Common, spill the whole tea,"

"So it started when I decided to rent an apartment for myself. Then found out the guy who I rented it from, gave the same apartment to some asshole. So now I gotta live with that asshole because I can't rent another apartment and don't think he can either. I mean if he could, I don't think he would've still be living with me,"

"So you've been scammed," she said, licking her fingers, "did you try the police?"

"What are they gonna do? The guy got out of the country, it's not like the police are gonna give us a place to live until the guy comes back so they can arrest him and give us our money back,"

"Fair point," Jamia replied as she finished licking her fingers. It was followed by silence.

"You know I didn't like you at first when I saw you," Frank said after some time, "you looked like you'd flip me off if I told you I'm working on a sweet potato farm."

"Are you really?"

"Am planning on,"

"Really?"

"No, I don't have time for a sweet potato farm," Frank said with a laugh. The laugh was to cover his sadness. He always wanted to work on a sweet potato farm, but never had the time.

Jamia laughed with him and said after stopping laughing, "well I always look annoyed at work because I am annoyed. If you see what kind of customers I'm dealing with you'll understand. You're still in the kitchen you don't have to deal with customers, but you will soon."

"Also, it's been three days I'm working here and still don't know my boss's name. Is that normal?"

"Here, it's totally normal. I only found out his name when James mentioned him in a sentence. That was 3 weeks after I got in. So yeah, it's normal,"

"So what's his name? I mean he's my boss I'd like to know,"

"Alex," Jamia answered, "anyway, enough talking of those assholes. Tell me about you. What are you studying for?"

"I wanna become a veterinarian. What can I say? I love animals,"

"Have any pets?"

"Had a turtle. I don't know where she is now though. I also have a dog back in my parents' house," Frank replied, his mood falling a bit at the mention of Snippy. He thought she'll appear from somewhere but never did. He checked the time to see it's already eight and said, "shit, I gotta go. I have a lot of homework to do. It was really fun with you, we should do this again."

"We sure do," Jamia said before waving goodbye.

Frank walked home with a smile on his face. Did he just make a friend? I mean they only talked for an hour, but it was the best talk Frank ever had in a long time.

The apartment was dark when he went inside. He took off his shoes and was searching for the light switch to turn it on but before he could do so, the lamp beside the couch turned on, revealing Gerard sitting there.

"You're late," he said, startling Frank a little, "you finish at seven, and remind me what time is it now."

"God damn it, Gerard, you scared me," Frank said as he turned on all the lights of the living room. "Why were you sitting in the dark?"

"Waiting for you to make a dramatic entrance," Gerard simply replied, but the subject was changed as Gerard asked, "where were you?"

"That's none of your business," Frank simply said. Why does he have to explain to Gerard where he was. He's not his mom, neither his dad.

"Answer my question!" Gerard snapped. Frank flinched a bit, confused about what the hell is wrong with Gerard.

"What the hell is wrong with you! I was out with a friend and I'm failing to see how that's your business!" Frank snapped back.

"Won't your "girlfriend" be jealous when she sees you're going out with other girls?" Gerard asked, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'.

"I never told you my friend is a girl," Frank raised his eyebrows, "were you stalking me?"

"No... I happened to be passing by and saw," Gerard replied, looking away from Frank.

"You were stalking me. Dude, that's creepy. Don't you have something better to do?" Gerard didn't reply so Frank continued, "and no, my girlfriend is cool with me having friends."

"Common Frank, you can stop your act of having a girlfriend. I'm not that dumb to not realize that's a complete lie. You're probably a virgin,"

"No I'm not," Frank said way too fast than he should've, "and I do have a girlfriend."

"And how come in all these weeks we've been living together, I never saw you talking to her or she never visited you?"

"She's just really busy," Frank said, looking away from Gerard.

"Cut the bullshit Frank," Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Ok, yeah, I don't have a girlfriend, so what?!" Frank snapped again.

"It makes my quest easier," Gerard said nearly a murmur.

"Huh?" Frank raised an eyebrow confused.

"Nothing," Gerard replied, getting up and heading to Frank, "I don't want you to be friends with that girl."

"Gerard, are you sure you're alright? Do you have a fever or something?" Frank asked confused. Why does Gerard care who he's friends with?

"Look, if you don't stop being friends with her, I'm gonna make sure this doesn't end well,"

"What are YOU gonna do?" Frank raised his eyebrows.

"You'll see when I do it," Gerard said, getting way too close for Frank's comfort.

"Gerard, I finally have a friend I can enjoy my time with. Please don't ruin this for me," Frank pleaded, going a few steps back.

"You can enjoy your time with me too, but you keep pushing me away," he said, getting even closer. "If you just give me a chance, we can be really good friends."

"I'm sorry but after all you did, I don't really want to be your friend," Frank flinched as he hit the wall after some more back steps. Gerard didn't stop though. He came closer until their faces were inches away. He leaned on the wall with both his hands on each side of Frank's head, giving him no place to run.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you," he whispered in Frank's ear.

"Gerard, you're scaring me," Frank breathed, sinking a bit to keep as much distance as he can between his and Gerard's face. Gerard sighed and turned away from him, heading to the couch again.

"Just like I should be," he said on his way there. He dropped himself on the couch and continued, "anyway, I have a history exam tomorrow and I don't even know what chapter we're on, so you have a lot of job to do."

After some time into p studying, Gerard released a heavy breath and sinked into the chair. "This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't?" Frank asked, flipping the book to the next page.

"I don't understand who built the pyramids in Mexico," He said, giving Frank a tired look. Frank shrugged and flipped back the page to search for the answer.

"I don't know. It's supposed to be some kind of a mystery or something," Frank answered. In reality, Frank doesn't know what he's talking about. For god's sake, he's in the science program and not doing history is one of the reasons he chose science. Long story, short, he sucks in history.

"Anyway, I think I'll pass with what I got for now. I'm tired and am going to sleep," he said hopping down from the tall counter chair. He headed to his room and said a "goodnight" as he closed the door behind him.

Frank sighed, sinking into his chair just like Gerard did earlier. He still had his homework to do but doesn't have the motivation to do so. He's just too tired, so he decided he’ll do it tomorrow. His eyes scanned the room thinking about earlier’s event. Thinking about how close their faces were. However, that doesn’t matter now. What does matter is what Gerard said. What if Gerard really does something that’ll make Jamia stop talking to Frank? I mean, what is he gonna do? And why does he even care who Frank is friends with?

Frank’s mood fell more when his eyes fell on Snippy’s aquarium. He wonders if he’ll ever find her, and when he does, will she even still be alive?

“Gerard?!” He called when he realized he never asked Gerard if he saw Snippy. I mean he did, but he was drunk at that time so it doesn’t count.

“What?” Gerard said, opening the door and popping his head out.

“Have you seen Snippy? Ever since that first party, she’s gone and I can’t find her. I’m starting to worry,” Frank said, getting off of the chair and starting to look for Snippy again.

“Last Friday, I saw a spotted striped blue worm shake hands with a legless lizard. Do you think one of them might be Snippy?” Gerard joked.

“Gerard, I’m serious. If you see her, please put her back in her aquarium,” Frank said, giving him a serious and sad look.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. It’s not like I want a lizard loose in my apartment,” he said before getting back into his room.

With his atheist ass, Frank prayed that snippy will appear from somewhere sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I’d finish this today, but I guess it’s shorter than other chapters so it makes sense. Besides, I really wanted to finish this today cuz I have school AND work tomorrow so I wasn’t gonna be able to work on this.
> 
> Also, love seeing all the comments. Thank you everyone!
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone is doing fine and see you until the next chapter.
> 
> Edit: to everyone who gets emails when I update, I’m sorry if you got 10 emails saying I updated. The website was lagging and when it worked, boom, it said I posted the same chapter 9 times, so idk if you did get spammed or not but if you did I’m sorry.


	13. Dangerous Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yet again, I'm rly tired so if there are any sentences that don't make sens, don't blame me. Like I might re edit it because how bad I think it is. But hey, things are happening in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Yes it starts Saturday at 5," Gerard said on the phone while doodling on a random piece of paper he found on the counter.

"Alright then, I'll be there. Can I stay the night?" Mikey asked.

"Of course you can," he replied without thinking about Frank.

"Is Frank ok with me staying though?" Mikey asked.

"No one cares about Frank's opinions," Gerard said. He continued when he realized Mikey was about to protest, "If I cared about Frank's opinions, my life would've been boring and I wouldn't be living with him right now."

"Why aren't you moving away anyway?" Mikey asked.

"Not until I get into that little pants of his," Gerard replied, a smirk appearing on his face. "He's a challenge. I love challenges."

"You know you don't have to fuck everyone you meet," Mikey said. Gerard laughed at that. "Anyway, I know you love messing with people, just make sure you don't go too far. He has a life too, not everything is about yourself."

"Yes, it is. As long as I'm in his life, everything has to be about me," he said with a serious voice.

"You fucking attention whore," Mikey sighed from the other side of the line and hung up the phone.

"Couldn't agree more, brother," Gerard laughed. After talking to Mikey, he texted the rest of the people he was gonna invite. And by texting, I mean he copy-pasted the same thing to hundreds of people. He waited for Frank to come home after work to tell him about the party, but he was being late. It pissed off Gerard. He has Frank's whole schedule and knows well when he's done with his shift. He also knows well he's probably hanging out with that girl again.

It was already around ten, yet, no sign of Frank. He really needs to get rid of that bitch Frank hangs out with. Gerard was about to go looking for Frank, but around ten-thirty, the front door opened and Frank came in in a good mood. Well, guess what, Gerard's about to ruin that mood.

"You were with that bitch again, weren't you?" Gerard asked with a calm voice.

"First, you don't have the right to call her a bitch. She's my friend," Frank's replied, "second, yes, so what?"

"I told you to not hang out with her. I feel like she's a bad influence for you," he said.

"What do you mean?! You don't even know her. She's a really hard-working woman, who has a ten times better personality than you do,"

"Ok," Gerard simply said, an idea popping in his head.

"Ok? What do you mean ok?" Frank gave him a confused look.

"Look, I'm giving you a last chance to stop being friends with her, if you don't take it, I'll take this situation into my own hands," Gerard warned. Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard, probably thinking 'what is he gonna do?' But he doesn't know what Gerard is capable of. After some time, Gerard said, "I'm throwing a party tomorrow."

"What-"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, let me talk," Gerard interrupted, holding up his index finger, "if you ruin this party, or even try to, things are gonna end worse than last time. Do you remember what happened last time, Frankie?" Frank nodded, looking everywhere but Gerard, "good. Now, or you join the party, or you leave the apartment until it's over."

"Do you really have to throw a party every week?" Frank asked, "not even a week has passed since the last one."

"Yes. Now, tell me if you're gonna join or not cuz I have to make a list. If you're not on the list you won't be able to join," Gerard said as he took out a mini notebook, waiting for Frank's answer.

"I have to be on the list to be able to go to my apartment?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well if you're not on the list, the security won't let you in,"

"Security? Seriously? Where do you get all the money for all of this stuff?" Frank asked a bit frustrated.

"Some extra cash my parents give me," Gerard answered casually as if it's a normal thing to get enough extra cash to be able to throw a whole party with security. Frank was staring at him with a confused look, trying to figure out the whole thing, but Gerard spoke before he could ask any more questions, "helloooo, you're spending my time, it's a simple yes or no."

"No thanks, I'll go out," Frank replied, leaving Gerard a little disappointed.

"You're no fun,"

"I know right!" Frank said with a fake smile and as soon as he turned away and headed to the kitchen, his smile disappeared. Gerard rolled his eyes and continued making the list.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Gerard had a lot of fun the next day. He danced, drank, fucked, drank again and other stuff like that. I don't know, you name it, I've never been to a college party. Around 3 in the morning, when the last person left the house, leaving Gerard and Mikey alone, Frank came in. He didn't look surprised when he saw the mess, but he did look surprised when he saw Mikey.

"He's not leaving?" He asked, pointing at Mikey and looking at Gerard. Shit, Gerard forgot to tell him about Mikey. But, well, not like it matters.

"Nope," Gerard said drunk, "he's staying the night. He's gonna sleep on the couch."

"And where am I gonna sleep?" Frank asked, getting a little mad.

"You can sleep with me," Gerard offered, "if not the floor and the bathtub are always options."

"No thanks," Frank said a little- no, not a little- really frustrated.

"You know, Frank, I sometimes wonder what you're gonna do if one day, you come home and see your couch is gone," Gerard said, rubbing his eyes, "like where are you gonna sleep."

"The couch will never be gone, so I don't have to worry about it," Frank said. He thought for a second and said, "but if it did go missing, I'd buy another couch or sleep on the floor."

"Aw, but I have space next to me," Gerard said, making puppy eyes. However Frank didn't buy it, it even got him more frustrated.

Frank groaned, taking his bag, and stormed out. Drunk, Mikey and Gerard gave each other a look, shrugged and went to bed.

꧁ꕥ꧂

The next day, Gerard woke up when he heard the front door being slammed. Like, really slammed. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was his awful headache. The second thing was the time. It was only 9 in the morning. The third thing was that Frank was being a bitch. Why the fuck did he wake him up this early?

Gerard got up and stormed to the living room. He scanned the room for Frank and found him next to the front door, crouched on the ground, loosening his shoelaces to take them off. He stared at him until he took off his shoes and headed towards him.

"Good morning," he said, smiling at Gerard as he passed him and dropped his bag near the couch.

"Good morning," Gerard said dryly, "the fuck was that. Have you seen what time it is? That slam woke me up."

"It's past nine, that's the normal time to wake up so don't complain and thank me because your life just got a few hours longer. And you'll ask why? I'll say. Because the hours you were gonna spend sleeping you can use to do something productive," Frank said, heading to the kitchen and started making himself a coffee while talking.

"Says the one who wakes up at noon," he replied, going to the kitchen as well to take some Advil for his headache.

"That's because I work and do two people's homework. I don't get enough sleep on the weekdays and have to catch up with with my sleep on the weekends," Frank explained, "However, you- you don't have the right to complain about sleep. I know you skip most of the first periods to sleep. Not to count you go to bed at 11, max."

Gerard gave him a weird look. This is the longest conversation he had with Frank without getting him pissed. And Frank is never this talkative with him. He always gives him dry and short answers. Then, another question came to mind.

"Where did you stay the night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"At a friend's house," Frank simply replied, not meeting Gerard's eyes. Gerard rolled his eyes. He's gotta be kidding. He already gave him two warnings to stop being friends with that bitch.

"Does that friend happen to be a girl you work with?" Gerard asked, wanting to hear Frank say it.

"Yes, so what?" Frank answered, turning to Gerard. He wanted to punch him so bad. It's not that he doesn't want Frank to have any friends, but when he saw him with that girl who made him happy and made him laugh, he knew she was bad news. Frank'll give all of his attention to her and forget Gerard. However, Gerard won't let that happen. If after two warnings Frank still doesn't want to listen, he'll take this situation into his hands.

"Nothing," he simply answered. Frank gave him a suspicious look but it was gone when he turned to continue his work.

"You two need some manners. You know there's someone asleep here, I'd like a bit of silence," Mikey groaned from the couch.

"Wakey, wakey, Mikey. If I'm awake, everyone around me has to be awake," Gerard said.

Mikey groaned again but eventually got up.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Monday, Frank was kinda excited to go to work. He was working with Jamia that day too. However, things didn't go as planned for Frank.

"Hey!" Frank waved as he got into the kitchen. Instead of greeting him back, Jamia gave him a dry look and continued her work. Frank thought she was maybe tired and went to put his things down and came back. After washing his hands, he awkwardly stood there not knowing what to do. Jamia's definitely ignoring him.

"Um, so what can I do?" He asked. Instead of an answer, he got another dry look from Jamia.

"Make pizzas," she simply said.

Frank gave her a weird look, trying to figure out what happened to her and then asked, "are you alright?"

"Yes, why would you think I'm not?" She answered, still not looking up to Frank.

"Well you're not talking to me, well not the way you used to, so I thought something might've happened," Frank said.

Suddenly, Jamia turned to him and said the thing he didn't expect her to say, "Frank, we can't be friends anymore."

"Wha-? I- why?" Frank looked at her confused. "Did I do something that made you mad? What did I do? Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I-"

"Frank shut up!" Jamia interrupted his apologies, "you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want to be your friend anymore."

"But why? There has to be a reason," Frank said, still confused as fuck. Why would someone suddenly not want to be his friend for no reason? It doesn't make any sense. It just doesn't.

"I can't tell you the reason, I'm sorry," she said, her face falling a little, "just- just don't talk to me unless it's for work."

"I- I just want to know the reason," Frank said, but instead of answering him, Jamia shook her head and continue doing her job. Then, Frank remembered. He remembered how Gerard told him to not be friends with her and when he saw he didn't listen he said he's gonna take this into his hands. All of a sudden, Frank wasn't sad and confused. No. He was now angry. But he knows better than to argue with Jamia. So, instead, he kept all of his anger to spill it on Gerard.

After finishing his shift, he didn't bother saying goodbye to Jamia. Even though he knows Gerard did something to make her want to not be his friend, he's still disappointed their friendship got ruined this easily. He walked home as fast as he could. On his way to the building, he crashed on a Tesla that was suspiciously there every time he came back from work or went to school. But that didn't stop him though.

After he begged him to not ruin this for him, Gerard did it. How heartless can someone be? Oh! He hates Gerard so much right now. He impatiently tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for the elevator to open. The moment it did, he stormed out in the hall to his apartment. He heard the door slam on the wall as he violently opened it. He saw Gerard stater at the sudden notice and looked up at him confused. But Frank didn't stop. He stormed to Gerard, pulled him up by his shirt from the couch and punched him in the face as hard as he could. As much as that satisfied him, pain shot through his hand.

"How dare you!?" He yelled, trying his hardest to not whine for his hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Gerard cried, holding his nose and nearly falling back on the couch but he managed to regain his balance.

"What did you do?!" Frank asked, trying his hardest to not punch that motherfucker again. "Did you kidnap her dog? Her mom? Dad? Did you threaten her future or something? Tell me what did you do!?"

"I made her an offer and she accepted it," Gerard simply said, wincing and rubbing his nose a little.

"What was the offer?" Frank asked his tone calming a little as he got curious.

"It's none of your business," Gerard said, heading to the kitchen.

"It is when it cost me my friend!" Frank snapped again, his eyes following Gerard as he took a pack of beans from the freezer and put it on his nose.

"Ok! I offered her money," he answered.

Frank's face fell. Did Jamia really give up their friendship for money? He just can't believe it. After processing the situation and calming himself a little he asked, "how much?"

"500$," Gerard answered. Frank's mouth fell. 500$ just for her to not be his friend?! 500$ just for Frank to feel bad?! But that wasn't all. No. Gerard added, "a week." Frank's mouth fell even more. That's like more than his salary. A lot more. Gerard smirked and immediately winced when pain shot through his nose, and then said, "close that mouth of yours before-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Frank said, keeping up a finger to stop him.

"-I put it-"

"I said don't-"

"-in a good use," Gerard finished, smirking and wincing at the same time.

"Fuck you," Frank said, which turned out to be the calmest thing he said since the beginning of this conversation.

"Like I said, as long as-"

"Shut up!" Frank snapped again. "You know, I just want to understand why in the million years would you do this?!"

"It just bothered me how fast you two became friends. Don't you think it was suspicious? What if she's not who you think she is. I'm telling you, there's something wrong with her because no one would become friends with someone this early," Gerard explained.

Frank looked at him, questioning the meaning of life, and said, "no I just think you're being delusional and a liar. Now tell me the reason why you did it. Why was Jamia so bothering you that you had to spend fucking 500$ to ruin out friendship?!"

"Because if you became friends this soon, you were going to become boyfriend-girlfriend soon enough that it would've been really unhealthy," Gerard explained.

"We were just friends!" Yet again, Frank snapped.

"For now, yes, but then you would've been lovers, which, as I said, would've been unhealthy," Gerard continued.

"That would've never happened!" He yelled. Frank just couldn't understand why Gerard cared so much.

"How do you know?!" Gerard snapped. Why is HE snapping at him?! The only person who has the right to be mad is Frank.

However, before Frank knew it, words were coming out of his mouth that later he was going to regret, "because I'm gay!"

Gerard's face turned into an evil smile as he said, "I knew it." Great, now he's not gonna leave Frank alone about it.

"Shut the fuck up and leave if you don't want to get another blow on your nose," Frank warned. Gerard raised his hands in defence sarcastically and headed to his room, the bag of the frozen beans still in his hands. When Gerard took away the bag of beans from his nose to do the sarcastic gesture, Frank noticed his nose became all puffy and red but didn't mention it. After all, Gerard deserved it.

Gerard didn't seem to notice the condition of his nose though, based on his mood. He looks way too happy for someone who probably just broke his nose. He's underestimating Frank's punching skills. He's probably thinking, 'it's Frank, how bad can it be?' and that the pain will go away soon and everything will be alright. Wait until he sees what his nose looks like.

Well, you didn't have to wait for too long, because after a second the door of his room closed behind him, Frank heard a loud scream that sounded something like,

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	14. Rescuing Frank

Gerard couldn't throw a party for weeks. I mean, not with a nose like that. The host has to look the best in all of those people and his nose, all red and big, won't help him in that case. But wait until Halloween. He's gonna throw the best Halloween party there is to make out for all these weeks he missed.

And for Frank, he's gonna get his revenge on Frank. First, he has to download Kijiji on his phone. Second, he has a couch to put on sale. The second he posted the ad, his phone was flooded with messages. I mean, who wouldn't want a couch for five dollars. It's like everyone who wants a couch on Kijiji came to him.

Well, long story short, the couch was gone the next hour. An apartment without a couch didn't really bother Gerard. He still had the armchairs to sit on and watch TV. Frank though, he can't sleep on the armchairs.

Speaking of Frank, the front door opened and a tired Frank came in. He didn't seem to notice the couch is gone as he calmly took off his shoes and went to the bathroom. Gerard sat in one of the chairs and waited until Frank came out of the bathroom. He starred at him, waiting for Frank to realize the couch is gone.

"Where's my couch?" Frank said confused, as his eyes finally fell where the couch was supposed to be.

"I needed some extra cash so I sold it," Gerard said, a big evil smile making its way on his face.

"Why the couch!? You could've sold the chairs or the TV! Why my couch?!" Frank snapped.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't for the cash," Gerard said, his smirk getting even wider. Frank raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Gerard pointed to his nose and said, "this is why."

"Oh common, you cost me my only friend. You had it coming,"

"Well the nose, maybe. But I can't throw a party until it heals, and that's what I call going too far," Gerard explained.

"So no party until your nose heals?" Frank asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Well, until Halloween. There's no way I'm missing a party on Halloween," Gerard explained. "AND, if you try buying another couch, I'm gonna sell that too. So don't even try."

Frank's face fell as he asked, "but where am I gonna sleep now?"

"I have space next to me," Gerard suggested.

"No,"

"But-"

"Not in a million years, Gerard," Frank said.

"Then it's the floor or the bathtub,"

"I think I'll choose the floor, thanks,"

"You're welcome," Gerard winked and went to his room. He went on his phone, scrolling through Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat and so on. It was around midnight when the lights of the living room went out and that's how Gerard knows Frank finished his and Gerard's homework and is now going to sleep. This is the first time Frank is going to sleep before Gerard, but at the same time, it's the first time Gerard is going to sleep this late. He was just waiting that Frank would change his mind and come to sleep next to him.

However, the moment Gerard saw the lights of the living room turn off, he knew Frank has made up his mind, so he gave up and put down his phone. He closed his eyes and was waiting to fall asleep when he heard a terrifying scream. Without thinking, Gerard got up, took the bedside lamp, and stormed to the living room as the screaming kept coming. He opened the door and turned on the lights. As his eyes adjusted to the light, it revealed Frank laying on the floor on blankets with a big ass spider on his face.

"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Frank kept screaming.

"Oh shit!" Gerard laughed, getting closer to Frank. He put the lamp on the coffee table and started inspecting the spider.

"STOP LAUGHING AND GET IT THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Frank kept screaming. Gerard ran and got a piece of paper and a cup. He headed back to Frank and tried to slide it on the paper. "FUCKING BE CAREFUL IT'S GONNA BITE MY FACE OFF," Frank screamed again as Gerard managed to put the spider on the paper and covered it with the cup. Frank stood up and ran to the other side of the room, breathing faster than he was supposed to.

"There, it's gone, Frank," Gerard said, showing him the trapped spider in the cup. Then, an idea pops up in his head. He slowly headed to Frank with the trapped spider still in his hands. Frank looked between Gerard and the spider. When he was close enough, Frank started only looking at the spider, his breathing getting even faster, in fear it'll somehow get out of the cup and attack him.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked, his breathing getting even faster. Gerard didn't stop though. "Gerard, you're scaring me. Take that thing away from me and burn it."

"BOO," Gerard said, doing a fake throwing gesture with the trapped spider in his hands, which made him squirm and sent him cowering on the floor. Gerard shook his head and started laughing, heading to the window to throw the spider out. "So you're afraid of spiders huh?"

"You're not funny," Frank spat, still on the floor. However, instead of covering his head in fear, he was now looking up where Gerard was.

"Dude, chill, it's just a spider," Gerard said, "and I was joking, I wasn't really gonna throw the spider on you."

"Well, you're not funny," Frank repeated, changing his gaze on the floor. Gerard kinda felt bad. Frank was really scared of spiders. Like REALLY scared. Gerard sighed and headed towards Frank.

He offered him his hand and said, "common, it's gone now."

"Thanks," Frank said under his breath as he took Gerard's hand and with the help of it, stood up. If it wasn't for how close they were, Gerard would've missed the small "I'm sorry" Frank whispered under his breath.

"What are you sorry for?" Gerard asked confused.

"I don't know. I acted like a baby and woke you up," he answered kinda embarrassed.

Gerard gave him a genuine smile and said, "common, everyone's afraid of something. If you showed me a picture of my dad, I'm sure I would've acted even worse than you did, so don't worry and let's go back to sleep."

"Thanks, again," Frank said, going and sitting on the chair.

"Yeah," Gerard gave him one last smile and went back to his room. After a minute he got in his bed, the light in the living room turned off and he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" He called and the door opened a little, Frank's head popping out from behind.

"Is the offer on the bed still standing?" He asked. Gerard smirked.

"Of course it is, Frankie," he answered, his smirk getting wider as Frank came in and got under the covers. He was on the edge of the bed, putting as much as space possible between them, his back turned to Gerard. Gerard scooted closer to put his arm around Frank, because, damn, it's happening.

"If you dare to touch me or even think about it, I'll break your hands," Frank said. Immediately, Gerard turned away and scooted to the other side of the bed instead. After his nose incident, he's not gonna test, Frank.

After all, he got a big win today.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Frank and Gerard didn't have a single fight during that week. Not even the second week. Not like they talked much. Frank was still pissed about the couch and Jamia, but they chose to not talk about it. As I said, they didn't talk much just in general. Only, "hello", "how was your day", "there's an extra sandwich in the fridge" and so on.

Since the small spider incident, Frank slept on Gerard's bed. They kept their distance though. Frank tied a red string as a borderline and when he sees any part of Gerard pass the line, he slaps it as hard as he can. After that, Gerard always looks like he's reconsidering his life choices, mostly the one when he let Frank sleep next to him.

It was a normal Saturday, Frank doing his homework and Gerard watching TV. It was Frank's day off, so he was happy he didn't have to go to that hellhole. However, he had a lot of homework to do. Gerard had two exams next week and Frank had three, so he decided to spend the whole day to get ready and finish the homework.

Anyway, they were doing the stuff they always do when they heard the doorbell. Gerard gave Frank a look, Frank gave Gerard a look, and no one moved, continuing to do whatever they were doing. The doorbell rang again.

"Are you gonna get that?" Frank asked, slamming his pencil on the counter.

"No," Gerard answered simply and no one moved again.

The doorbell rang again. This time Frank stood up and went to open it, giving Gerard a dirty look on his way. When he opened the door, it revealed a man in probably his 40s or 50s with two other men, each on one side. All of them were in professional suits and the two even wore glasses.

"Gerard?" The man in the middle said looking at Frank confused. Frank assumed that's the boss and the two with sunglasses are his security.

"No... that's Gerard," Frank said, pointing at Gerard who was sitting on one of the armchairs and still watching TV. "How can I help you?"

"Ok, that makes much more sense," the man said, pushing Frank aside and entering the apartment without any invitation. The other two stayed outside though. Frank gave them a look as he closed the door and followed the unknown man. "So this is what you do in your spare time instead of studying huh!? Is this also what you do when you skip your classes!? Sit and watch TV!? Why is Warren calling me and telling me my son is skipping most of the classes?!"

Gerard frowned, looking surprised and confused when he saw the man. He looked between Frank and the man and said, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Gerard Way, listen to me carefully! You're playing with my reputation! Warren is a good friend of mine and if I get another call from him, saying you're skipping class, you're gonna come back home. And not only that, you'll be forbidden to go out with any of your friends or have any friends over. Do you understand me!?"

"But I'm passing all my classes and hand in my assignments in time! Why does it matter if I'm going to class or not!?" Gerard snapped back.

"It does when I get a call from Warren!" His dad started screaming even louder, "if they're ready to kick you out for that, then it does matter. Don't forget you didn't get in with your successes, but because I talked for you. Now do whatever I tell you to do!"

"Did you really come all the way to New York to yell at me!?" Gerard yelled back.

"Yeah, like I'd spend that much time on you. I was around and came to talk to you personally for this," he answered, calmer than before. He looked around the apartment and said, "besides, I had to see what I'm paying for. This apartment looks like shit. Where's the couch?"

"Well, it looks like shit but it's better than home," Gerard argued back.

"I think the apartment is nice," Frank said, getting defensive and drawing Gerard's and his dad's attention on himself.

"Frank, the grown-ups are talking. A little respect?" Gerard said.

"What's this?" Gerard's dad asked, pointing at Frank.

"I'm-"

"He's my servant," Gerard said, cutting Frank off. His dad gave Frank a weird look and turned back to Gerard.

"If I find out you bring people in this house for sex or party, you're coming back home. I sent you here to become an adult, and I want to see you act like one. And," he said turning back to Frank, "you're fired. He has to learn how to take care of himself, not get a servant, if you're even his server."

Frank gave him a weird look and said, "I'm actually not-"

"You heard him, Frank, you're fired. Don't push it," Gerard said, giving him a 'play along if you wanna live' look.

"Anyway, I spent way more time because of you and this place is making me sick," Gerard's dad said, heading to the front door. Without any goodbye, he was gone. Gerard sighed and dropped on the chair, covering his face with his hands.

"What was that about?" Frank asked, going back to where he was doing his homework.

"Frank, have you recognized that man from anywhere?" Gerard asked, looking up at Frank.

Frank took a minute to think about the questions and said, "no? Why?"

"It's nothing, forget about it," Gerard said, "if you didn't understand from our conversation, that was my dad, and he's an ass."

"Yeah, but why did your dad have bodyguards?" Frank asked

"What bodyguards? You know, we're too poor to have bodyguards," Gerard laughed, "those were his childhood friends. They follow each other everywhere."

"Yeah... right," Frank said, not buying anything Gerard had said. He knows there's something Gerard's not telling him and doesn't want him to find out, but he knows that sooner or later, he's gonna find out about it. So, he didn't push it any further than that. On the other hand, he doesn't have time to think about Gerard's dad. He has a lot of homework to catch up on.

Frank got a little exited when he remembered his birthday is next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any tag suggestions? Or are the ones I put already enough?


	15. Getting Drunk

"Why am I finding out it's your birthday from Snapchat?!" Gerard yelled as he slammed open the bedroom door, waking Frank up from his peaceful sleep. Frank half-opened his eyes, looking at Gerard next to the bed, and closed his eyes again. He was about to drift off again when Gerard started shaking him again. "Wake up you fuckhead!?"

Frank groaned and put his face in the pillow. The next thing he knows, he's falling off the bed. He sits up, giving Gerard a 'seriously?' look and stood up to go to the bathroom. Gerard followed behind him, waiting for an answer but Frank didn't give any as he closed the bathroom door behind him, leaving Gerard out, because... yeah... it would be kinda uncomfortable if Gerard was there while he was trying to take a shit.

"Wait, you didn't answer my question. Is it seriously your birthday or did you just put it on Halloween to look cool!?" Gerard yelled from outside.

"Yes, it is my birthday!" Frank yelled back for the sake of Gerard leaving him alone.

"Then you're staying for the party," he said, "it's your birthday, you gotta do something."

"No thanks, I work today," Frank said, taking down his pants and sitting on the toilet.

"Common! What are you gonna do? Homework?!" Gerard said, making Frank roll his eyes.

"You know, just because you have nothing to do, doesn't mean I don't either," Frank said, "can we just talk about this later, I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

When there was no response, Frank thought Gerard left, but it was proven wrong when he yelled, "no we need to talk now!" and the door swung in an attempt to open but before it could open completely, Frank stopped it with his foot and kicked it back close.

"What the fuck, Gerard!? You can't walk in on people taking a shit!" Frank snapped.

"Frank, I hate to do this, but if you stay for the party, I'll do my homework for this week," Gerard suggested. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.

"Just wait until I come out and we'll talk about it," after that, Gerard did leave.

Frank finished, flushing and washing his hands. He got out to see Gerard sitting on one of the armchairs, waiting for him.

"So, what do you think?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Frank shrugged.

"Ok, I don't see why not. It's Saturday, we don't have school tomorrow and I'm ready to sacrifice myself, doing my own homework for a week. So why not?" Gerard said.

"Because it's you! How can I be sure it's not one of your stupid games, like you’re not gonna embarrass me in front of those people or something. Because I don't understand why you care so much about my birthday. Because I'm in that middle of the worse year of my life and I don't feel like doing anything for my birthday or just celebrate anything in general because I have no one to celebrate it with," Frank snapped.

"Ok, look, first of all, I'm not gonna play any games. Second, I don't care much, it's just a suggestion. And third, yeah, your year might be shit but that's not a reason to not celebrate your birthday," Gerard explained. Frank sighed. Gerard was right. Even if he didn't trust Gerard, what's the worse that can happen?

"Alright," he said, which put a smile on Gerard's face, "but I still gotta go to work."

Gerard's smile fell. "When do you finish?"

"I start at one and finish at five," Frank said, heading to their room to get ready.

"Alright, you'll make it," Gerard yelled behind him. "And I lied about doing my own homework!"

"Asshole!" Frank yelled back as he closed the door of the room behind him. He knew Gerard wasn't gonna do his homework, so he's not really surprised neither offended. He was just afraid things wouldn't go as planned. There were going to be a lot of people. Frank doesn't like a lot of people, especially when he doesn't know them.

However, he's ready to give it a shot.

꧁ꕥ꧂

His shift was as usual. It was hell. Bob would push him or hit with his shoulder every time he had the chance. Instead of talking normally, he was only yelling at him for no reason. He even kept him half an hour longer. However, after finally leaving that hellhole, he was relieved. He does need to find another job. Not only the people there are shit, but it also smells like shit and is a two square foot place with no place to move.

When he got home, Gerard was in the middle of organizing the party. Some people were decorating the room and some setting up some equipment.

"Where were you!?" Gerard yelled when he saw Frank.

"Bob kept me for half an hour longer," Frank replied, tired from the long day.

"He can't do that!" Gerard snapped.

"Well, he did, so technically he can," Frank said.

Gerard gave him an annoyed look, but changed the subject, "go change into your costume, fast. People are gonna be here in an hour."

"I... don't really have a costume," Frank said. When was he supposed to go buy a costume? Gerard gave him a 'are you serious?' look and Frank continued, "I'll go buy something right now."

"Just be quick, doesn't need to be anything fancy," Gerard said, "I'm not gonna wear anything special either, just something for the Halloween spirit."

Frank went to the nearest shopping center to searched for some accessories that'll make a costume. However, when he got to the Halloween section, he knew he was gonna be stuck there for a long time. The whole section was turned upside down. After looking for something for around twenty minutes, he finally made his mind. He picked a pair of angel wings and a headband attached to an angel halo with a nearly invisible thin metal.

Frank paid for his things and headed out home. When he got there, some of the people had already arrived. He scanned the room for Gerard and the moment he saw what he was wearing, he started reconsidering his costume choice. He was wearing a pair of small red horns with black wings. Frank turned away to go buy another costume, but it was too late. Gerard had spotted him.

"Frank! Finely! What took you so long," Gerard called behind him. Frank slowly turned away from the front door, facing Gerard. Gerard scanned him, understanding Frank was on his way out when his eyes fell on his hand on the doorknob and said, "where are you going?"

"Um, I gotta go buy another costume. I don't really like the one I bought," he replied

"Then why the fuck did you buy it?" Gerard asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Well I changed my mind now," Frank said.

"Show it to me. I'll tell you if it's worth changing it,"

"No, thank you. I know it's worth changing without you telling me," Frank said, turning away to leave the apartment but before he could, Gerard snatched the bag from his hands. He turned to him and attempted to take it back, but it was too late. Gerard was already looking inside the bag, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I think it's perfect," he said, taking out the wings and the halo, "looks like the universe wants us to be together."

"Last time I checked, demons are the opposite of angles," Frank replied, snatching back the bag and the accessories from Gerard's hands.

"But when they fall in love, it's the hottest thing ever. It's like Romeo and Juliet," Gerard said, his smirk getting bigger.

"Romeo and Juliet is a story about an underage relationship that killed way too many people. Not to mention they only fell in love for their looks and married within 24 hours. Everyone thinks Romeo is this romantic guy, but in reality, he's just creepy as fuck. The adults in the play are so weird and stupid along with the relationship everyone thinks is cute. And the ending. It's the most stupid thing I had ever seen because who the fuck sees the 'love of their life' dead and think 'I'll kill myself' instead of trying helping them," Frank said, taking a deep breath at the end, "God, I hate that play. So overrated."

"What play?" Gerard asked, suddenly confused.

"Romeo and Juliet? You know, Shakespeare? The thing we were talking about just now?" Frank answered, raising an eyebrow.

"They made a play out of the DiCaprio movie?" Gerard asked, getting even more confused.

"No- It's not- It wasn't- Ugh!" Frank snapped, ''Look, Shakespeare is the one who wrote the play. They made a movie out of it. Not the other way around."

Gerard looked at him, still confused and said, "anyway, enough of this Shake The Spear guy. Just put your angel things on and join the party. It's too late to change and I think you'll look hot in it."

Frank blushed at the last comment and did as he was told. However, when he 'joined' the party, he didn't know what to do. He knew no one there to talk to. He wasn't twenty-one yet, so he can't drink neither. Not to mention he sucks at dancing. So he stood there awkwardly, looking around the place and at people having fun.

"Frank!" He heard Gerard call from behind him, startling him a bit. He turned to see Gerard looking at him with a bottle of beer in his hands. "What are you doing?"

"You think I know?!" Frank snapped. "I have never been to a party in my life before! Hell, I didn't even go to prom, so I need a hint here. What am I suppose to do? I don't even know these people!"

Gerard laughed. "Frankie, calm down," he said, "As a party expert, I say start with the booze."

"Oh, it's not legal for me to drink. I just turned 20," Frank said.

"Wow, you're young," Gerard grinned.

"I'm young? Why, how old are YOU?" Frank felt offended.

"I turned 23 this year," Gerard said, "I didn't do anything for two years, if you were going to ask how come I just started my college."

"'m not surprised," Frank murmured.

"Yeah, whatever," Gerard took out a bottle of liquor from one of the cupboards and purred a small glass of it, giving it to Frank, "Here, drink."

"But it's illegal-"

"For God's sake, just drink, Frank!" Gerard snapped. Without thinking or smelling the liquid, Frank drained the whole glass. That was disgusting! Frank started gagging and cringing.

"What the hell was that?! That was disgusting!"

"Please, don't tell me you never tried liquor in your life before," Gerard asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I never even tried any kind of alcohol before. Why would liquor be an exception? Especially when it tastes this disgusting!"

"Hey! Just because you never tried any before and the taste is unfamiliar, it doesn't mean you have to call it disgusting," Gerard got defensive. "That was one of the world's most expensive liquors you drank, and I don't offer that to everyone, so a simple thank you would be good."

"May I be the one to ask you, how come you have one of the world's most expensive liquors?"

"I think you should start with beer," Gerard said, changing the subject.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're not as 'poor' as you say you are," Frank continued, "I mean, poor people don't throw expensive parties like this every week, or pay a random girl 500$ weekly so she won't be friends with their 'roommate' just to get on his nerves."

"Defiantly should start with beer," Gerard said, taking a can of beer from the counter, opening it and handing it to Frank.

"But the only thing I don't understand is if you were rich, why wouldn't you move out the first day. Who would want to live with a stranger? Like, if I had enough money, I'm sure I would've moved out since the first day, not giving a fuck about the money I already paid. I mean I'm sure you could've rented a much better apartment with all of this money you spend on parties. So here's my question, Gerard, why didn't you move out?" Frank finished, looking at Gerard and waiting for his answer.

"Just drink your beer, Frank," Gerard replied. Frank raised an eyebrow and was going to repeat the question, but as he opened his mouth, Gerard took the can of beer from his hands and put it in his mouth, forcing him to drink. Not wanting it to spill all over him, Frank drank it until it was all done. Gerard lowered the can and handed it back to him.

"What the hell was that?! I could've choked on it!" Frank snapped. Damn, he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Less talking, more drinking," Gerard said, handing him another can. "Now, I want you to drown that like you drowned the first one."

"I can't do that!" Frank yelled, looking at the can in his hands. Gerard raised his eyebrows in a threatening way and Frank started drowning the can. He was halfway there when he started to feel sick so he stopped and said, "I can't anymore."

"Yes, you can. I believe in you, Frankie," Gerard said. Frank started drinking again, this time finishing the whole thing. "Ok, another one."

"No!"

꧁ꕥ꧂  
  


"Yes!" Frank yelled as he won a chugging contest against Nana Rose. "On your face, bitch!"

"Beginners luck," Nana Rose scoffed.

"Nope, it's pure talent," Frank said, releasing a little burp at the end. "We can do another one so I can prove."

"Common Frankie, I think It's enough drinking for today," Gerard said, putting his arm around Frank and lead him towards the kitchen. They were only four hours into the party and Frank was already wasted. Gerard only drank two or three cans of beer so he was in a better state than Frank. He wasn't planning on drinking more, because he can't really let Frank alone in this mess, drunk like this. He looks like an easy target for the predators.

"No! I wanna prove to her I'm better than her and it wasn’t just beginner luck," Frank protested, turning away to walk towards where Nana Rose was.

"We all know you're better at chugging than everyone in here, Frankie," Gerard said, not meaning it. He just said it so Frank would drop it.

"You really think that?" Frank asked, giving him puppy eyes. Gerard just smiled and nodded. It made Frank smile too, and, hell, it was the best smile Gerard has ever seen in his life. Frank put his arm around Gerard's neck, leaning his whole weight on him as he looked him in the eyes. His other hand slowly reached up to his face and when Gerard was sure he was going to brush his cheek or do something romantic, Frank pressed on his nose and said a little "bloop" as he started laughing.

"You really are drunk," Gerard rolled his eyes as his smile got wider.

"I'm drunk?" Frank asked confused, "I feel completely fine. I think you're the one drunk."

"Mhmm," Gerard hummed as he started leading Frank to the kitchen again. Considering the kitchen and the living room were attached as one room, there were as many people at the kitchen as the living room. However, Gerard managed to open a spot for him and Frank by shooing some people away from the kitchen table. He leaned Frank on the table and went to fetch some water for him. He filled the glass with fresh water and came back to Frank, standing close enough so he'd be able to catch him if he decided to pass out, or close enough so they can kiss if one of them decided to reach for it, and handed the glass to Frank. "Here, drink it."

"Is it beer?" Frank asked, taking the glass and drowning it without waiting for an answer, "Guess not."

"Frank, listen to me. No more drinking for tonight, ok?" Gerard said.

Frank's face went from giggly to serious as he stared into Gerard's eyes. His hand raised to Gerard's face again, his face getting closer and when Gerard was waiting for something to happen, yet again, he pressed on his nose with a "bloop" and started laughing. This time Gerard reacted with an annoyed sigh. Frank's face turned to serious again as he continued looking into Gerard's eyes.

"I love bacon, beer, birds, and baboons," he said.

"Beacon? Aren't you vegetarian?" Gerard asked.

"Oh, yeah, true," Frank giggled, "cross that one out. I love beer, birds, and baboons."

Gerard laughed. "Alright, I think the party's over for you. You look like you're gonna pass out any second now."

"'m fine," Frank replied, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"No you're-" Gerard was cut off when he heard something break from the hallway. "Wait here, I'm gonna go check out what that was and come back real quick."

When he got to the hallway, he saw shattered bottle glass on the ground and two people picking it up.

"There's a broom in the closet, make sure to not leave a piece," Gerard told them and headed back to where he had left Frank. What he saw though, made anger rise in himself.

A guy was leaning close, way close, pushing himself on Frank. Frank was trying to push him away though, frowning at something the guy was telling him, and clearly feeling uncomfortable. Gerard went and stood next to them, staring at the guy in an attempt to get his attention.

"Common angel boy," the guy said, not noticing Gerard's stare, "I promise you a good time."

"I think I'll have a better time here, without you," Frank said, giggling at the end. He was still trying to push the guy away, but he was way bigger and seemed stronger so Frank didn't stand a chance against him with his intoxicated body. "Ugh! I better forget that face of yours. Don't want it to flash in front of me during sex. It's a real turn off.”

"Listen here you little shit!" The guy snapped, pulling Frank's head backwards by his hair, making Frank wince from the pain, "I'll show you a turn-off!" He said as he dragged Frank by his hair, but before he could take a second step, Gerard stepped in, pulling Frank away from the guy's grip and punched him right in the face. He then kicked him in the stomach, sending him crawling on the floor.

"Someone come and take this trash out," he yelled at one of the security. He then turned to Frank and said, "are you alright?" Frank looked at him with a serious expression while rubbing his head at the spot where the guy had pulled his hair. Gerard got closer and asked again, "Frank, are you alright?"

Frank's hand slowly came up to Gerard's face again. Is he gonna give him a thank-you kiss? Maybe caress his cheek? I mean, Gerard did save him from some big trouble, he deserves something as a thank you. But of course, yet again, he pressed on his nose with a "bloop" and started laughing. This time, Gerard couldn't help himself but laugh with him.

"You're adorable when you're drunk, you know that right?" Gerard said, putting one of Frank's arms around his neck to support him with his balance. They headed to the bedroom and on their way there, Frank tried to kick the guy on the floor but with his drunken state, only managed to kick the air.

"Get that you psycho," he yelled at the guy.

"Point proven," Gerard laughed. They reached the bedroom door and with an effort to not drop Frank, Gerard finally opened the door. He turned on the lights and put Frank on their bed. He pulled out Frank's PJ's and handed them to him. "Common, wear it if you don't want to sleep in your skinny jeans."

Frank took out his index finger, shaking it right to left and then forward and backward. He looked at it and frowned. Then, with the help of his left hand, he turned his finger in circles and then looked back at Gerard as if he was supposed to understand what that was supposed to mean. Gerard gave him a confused look.

"I'm trying to tell you to turn away!" Frank finally said, using his words. Gerard rolled his eyes and turned away to face the wall. After a minute of shuffling Frank said, "ok, you're free to turn back."

When Gerard turned back, Frank was getting under the covers. He took Frank's phone from his jeans pocket and kneeled next to the bed. He put the phone on the nightstand and said, "I'm gonna lock the door so no one comes in. If you need me, call me, ok?"

"Mhmm," Frank hummed in response. When Gerard was about to get up and leave, Frank said, "wait." Gerard turned back to him and Frank continued, "you're hot."

"Oh, thank you, Frankie," Gerard smirked.

"Your face is hot," he said, raising his hand and pocking on Gerard's face with his index finger. Then, it went to the nose with the same "bloop", this time softer and sleepy. However, it wasn't followed by a laugh or giggle like the other times did, but Frank shutting down completely. He closed his eyes, as his hand dropped, hanging beside the bed.

Gerard laughed and stood up. He headed out, making sure to lock the door behind him, and joined back the party.

He should really get Frank drunk more often.


	16. Another fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I'm sorry for the kinda late update. I wasn't in the best state of mind to write and when I'm not in the best state of mind my writing becomes depressing and I don't want this story to be depressive because I'm here to make other people's days with this story, not more depressed.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

The next day, Frank woke up with the worst headache in his life. He knew was going to get a hangover, which was one of the reasons de didn't want to drink yesterday. However, knowing Gerard, he knew there was no other option left.

Frank groaned and turned in the bed until he was fully awake. The first thing he noticed is that Gerard wasn't next to him like he always is when Frank wakes up first. Usually, when he wakes up on his own, Gerard is always still asleep. But when Gerard wakes up before him, he does everything to wake Frank up and get on his nerves.

Frank's head started throbbing when he stood up to go to the bathroom. Before opening the door, he noticed it was busy. He groaned and decided to go take a pain killer until Gerard was done. After he took the pill, he took out a sandwich from the fridge and started eating it for his breakfast.

Frank heard the microwave beeping, signalling that the timer is up and the food is ready. He doesn't remember putting anything in the microwave, so he knows it's Gerard's and doesn't move to get it. After a minute, he heard the toilet flush and Gerard came out from the bathroom.

"Good morning!" He said when he saw Frank sitting at the table and eating his sandwich. His headache was still there so he wasn't really in the mood to say back a 'good morning', so he just hummed back instead.

Gerard went to the microwave, opened it and took out a pair of underwear. Frank's eyes widened, suddenly forgetting about his headache.

"Gerard, what the fuck! You know the microwave is to heat food!?" He yelled, "That is disgusting."

"I don't care. Keeps my ass and my dick warm and that's all I need," Gerard said, "You should try sometimes. Warm underwear feels better than warm socks, I can tell you that. Condoms seem to melt though, I don't understand why. Don't recommend."

"Please tell me you didn't really put condoms in that thing," Frank gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't worry, most of them weren't even used,"

"MOST?!" Frank snapped. Gerard wanted to say something but Frank interrupted, "You know what? I don't wanna know. Just- I'll make sure to not use that microwave, ever again."

"Anyway... how was yesterday? You seemed to have fun," Gerard asked, pulling a chair and sitting in front of Frank, the underwear still in his hands.

"Yeah, I kinda did," he replied as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Good. You see?" Gerard started, waving the underwear in front of him, "you should always listen to me. Life will be better that way."

"Sure..." Frank rolled his eyes, "just- ugh, take that out of my face," he said, pointing at the underwear, "go wear it before it gets cold again."

"Good point," Gerard said, looking at the underwear in his hands. He headed to their room and after five minutes came back. He sat down in front of Frank again, sinking into the chair as he made a pleasured face, and said, "Damn, feels good."

"I bet it does," Frank said, rolling his eyes again as he took the first bite of his second sandwich.

"Another sandwich?" Gerard questioned, raising an eyebrow, "may I be the one to ask you, why are you always eating a sandwich?"

"I love sandwiches," Frank answered, "besides, it's the only thing we have now. Or just in general. I don't have enough time to make a homemade meal."

"Hmm..." Gerard hummed, looking at Frank as he was planning something in the little brain of his, "Yeah YOU don't have time to make a homemade meal."

"Yeah, that's what I said. No need to repeat what I said," Frank eyed him confused, waiting for Gerard to say something else, but when nothing came, he said, "anyway, I'm going to the library. Please, I want to see the house in one piece when I come back."

"Of course, have fun at the library, honey!" Gerard said, giving him a big fake smile.

Frank went to the bathroom and got ready, leaving the apartment just after. On his way to the library, he entered some stores, giving out his résumés, his mind on changing his current job.

But of course, there was no luck.

꧁ꕥ꧂

It was already dark outside when Frank headed back home. He stayed at the library until the librarian kicked him out. He's surprised why he didn't get banned from that place already. Every time he gets there, he always stays at least thirty more minutes than the closing time, so the security has to literally drag him out.

Well, what else can he do? He can't concentrate on his stuff when Gerard is watching TV on full volume and talking to him every 10 minutes, showing him a funny scene from the movie he was watching.

It wasn't even too late. Around 9 o'clock. The library always closes earlier than usual on the weekends but considering it's November, it was already dark. And another thing that comes with November is cold, so Frank was freezing. The dumb fuck that he is, he didn't consider taking a decent jacket or a hoodie on his way out, so now he's suffering the consequences. It was like 'you can see your own breath' kind of cold and all he was wearing was his Misfits t-shirt and a light jacket that did absolutely nothing to help.

However, regardless of his fast walking pace because of the cold, he still didn't miss that little whimper from the dark alleyway he was passing by. He stopped at the entrance, listening for more to make sure it wasn't just a trick his ears were playing. It was confirmed when more whimpers came.

Slowly, Frank advanced more towards the voice, wondering what the source of it must be. He finally ended up in front of an upside-down box, which was where the noises were coming from. He kneeled in front of it and slowly lifted the box to see a golden retriever puppy laying on the ground and visibly shivering from the cold.

"Hey there, buddy," Frank said as a smile appeared on his face. The dog scrambled away at a sight of a stranger and started shivering even more. "Hey, hey, hey I'm not gonna hurt you." He quickly said, backing away a little to give the puppy some space.

"Wait I've got something for you," Frank said as he took his bag from his back and searched for his half-finished sandwich. "Here," he said, offering the sandwich to the dog. The dog hesitated at first, but then accepted the offer and came for the sandwich. It finished the whole thing and started to sniff the bag and Frank's hands, searching for more.

"Sorry, that's all I had. I can give you more if you come home with me though. I have plenty of food there," He offered. The puppy didn't give any reaction, instead climbed on Frank's knees and started sniffing his face too. Frank giggled and started petting it. The dog got excited at that and started moving its tale while licking Frank's face.

"Hey, hey, easy there," he laughed. He checked if it's a boy or girl and said, "who's a good boy? Yeah, you are!" And started petting him again.

"Here," Frank said as he took out his only jacket, leaving him in only a t-shirt, and wrapped the puppy in it. "Not much, but will keep you warm. Now let's get out of here before we get murdered," he continued as he threw his bag on his back and then took the wrapped puppy in his arms and headed home. He walked as fast as he could, keeping the dogs as close to his chest as possible to give him as much warmth as possible.

The moment Frank stepped into the building and the warm air hit him, he was relieved. His arm hair was straighter than his high school crush because of the goosebumps.

"Hey, there buddy. You doing alright there?" He asked the puppy. The dog got out of the jacket and attacked him with more face licking. "Ok, ok, easy there. I still have to get you checked, I have no idea where you come from," he laughed.

The elevator doors opened and Frank got in, wrapping the puppy back into the jacket. The whole building was deserted. Well, it always is and considering it's now too late for people to go out, it was even more deserted. Considering dogs aren't allowed in the building, this was a big advantage for him. So when he got to his front door, he quickly took out his keys and opened the door, getting in and closing it behind him as fast as he could to not get any witnesses.

The first thing he noticed when he got inside was, wow, it smelled nice. The second thing he noticed is that Gerard wasn't sitting on the couch, watching TV, like he always does.

"Gerard?" Frank called as he took off his shoes, still holding the puppy.

Gerard's head popped up behind the kitchen wall as he said, "Hi Frank," and disappeared back into the kitchen.

The puppy still wrapped in his arms, Frank headed to the dining place which was connected to the kitchen. What he saw made him doubt reality. The table was nicely set, full of good looking meals.

"You can sit down. I just need to finish the bolognese and I'll join you," Gerard said, not turning to look at Frank who was staring at him dumbfounded. Frank was about to ask him what's all this about but was cut off when the puppy barked. Gerard's attention immediately turned to them, eyeing Frank suspiciously.

"Did you just bark or am I hearing things?" Gerard asked, waiting for an answer.

"No, he did," Frank said, opening his jacket in his arms and revealing the puppy. Gerard looked between the dog and Frank in disgust.

"What the fuck Frank!?" He snapped, "what the fuck is that?!"

"A puppy," Frank mumbled taking a step back because of Gerard's sudden outburst, hugging the puppy even tighter to protect him from Gerard.

"And what the hell is that thing doing in my apartment?" Gerard asked, leaving his cooking and turning his complete attention to Frank.

"He's not a thing!" Frank snapped back defensively. "He was hungry and freezing, ok? I couldn't leave him there like that!"

"Are you gonna bring home homeless people too? They're hungry and freezing too," Gerard said.

"No! It's not the same! This-"

"I don't care, Frank! I'm not living with that thing," Gerard cut Frank off. "You don't know where it's from. Look how dirty it is! There's a reason it lives outside. They probably abandoned it because it was aggressive or something!"

"I will wash him and he is not aggressive! At least give me a week or something! I'm gonna put flayers on and the owner will turn out from somewhere, some time," Frank said, "I don't care what you think. We can't and we're not leaving him outside!"

"UGH!" Gerard groaned, "you're ruining EVERYTHING! I made all of these so we can have a nice dinner together and you're coming in with that THING, ruining everything!"

"Stop calling him that!" Frank snapped back, "he has feelings too!"

"What about my feelings!?"

"You're feelings are the last thing I care about right now!? You never cared about mine, why should I care about yours!?" Frank screamed. Something seemed to switch inside Gerard, but the moment it did, it was gone the next second, replaced with anger again. He turned his back to Frank and continued his cooking.

"I'm gonna start eating. I'd say you do too. I didn't spend my whole day making these for it to go to waste," Gerard said calmly but anger in his voice, "I made everything vegan for you but I guess you don't deserve it."

"Gerard, look, I think it's really nice what you did and-"

"You think it's nice!?" Gerard snapped again, turning back to Frank, "yeah because that what you should be thinking. Never in my life have I ever cooked for someone, but when I do, the person comes back home with some dirty piece of shit and-"

"Don't call him that!" Frank interrupted.

"I can call it whatever I want! It's an animal, it doesn't have feelings," Gerard yelled, "You should be thankful for what I'm doing, instead you're fucking yelling at me!"

"I am thankful! Really, no one made dinner for me besides my mom, but that doesn't mean I have to kiss your feet," Frank explained, "you know Gerard, you don't need to gain something from the other just to do something good for them. You should always do good things to do good in this world and not to get thanked or rewarded. You should consider those just bonuses and not the reason to do good."

"Well, that's your way of thinking. I think you shouldn't do good if it's not gonna be noticed because that'll just be a waste of your time. Just like that thing you're holding in your hands," Gerard said. "Now let's see who's way of thinking is more effective. Me, who's known by everyone in college and always gets what he wants, or you, who has absolutely nothing?"

"I had a friend but you-"

"Well maybe if you were good enough, you still would've had that friend. Face it, Frank, you're just not good enough for _anything_ ," he said, emphasizing the word anything. He turned away from him, taking the cooking pot and emptying the meal in on an empty plate. Frank realized even the bolognese was vegan. A smile wanted to appear on his face when the thought about Gerard caring and respecting his food choices. However, it didn't when he remembered everything Gerard had said.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands," Frank said, heading to the bathroom still holding the pup. He never knows what Gerard's gonna do to him if they stayed alone together. He put the puppy on the closed toilet lid and washed his hands. He saw the dog sadly looking at him as he was drying his and on the towel.

"Don't worry, I don't care what he says, you're not leaving this house until we find your owner," Frank said as he started petting the dog again. "Even if we don't, you're still staying with me."

Now, under the lights, Frank could see how dirty the puppy was. But that's not important now. He must be starving, so Frank decided a shower will be the next thing after eating. He picked up the puppy again and headed out. When he got to the dining room, he saw that Gerard already had started eating, his eyes not leaving the food as Frank entered the room.

Frank sat on the opposite side of the table and put the puppy on his lap. Gerard's eyes shot up, staring daggers at Frank, then the dog, and then back to Frank.

"It's fucking disgusting," he slurred and looked back at his plate. Frank chose to ignore.

"Um, is the food poisoned?" Frank asked, still afraid since the last time Gerard had offered him a drugged coffee. Gerard gave him a look but went back to his food. Well, considering he's eating it too, Frank guessed not, so he took his plate and put a bit of salad in it. "Are you sure I'm not gonna die if I eat this?"

"Just eat your fucking food, you ungrateful piece of shit!" Gerard snapped. Frank just shrugged and started eating. What's the worse that can happen?

After Frank made sure the food is not poisoned, he fed the puppy too. The dog got excited and immediately accepted the food.

"You're doing the dishes," Gerard said, getting up from his chair and heading to his room. He half-opened the door, turned back to Frank and said, "you have one week to find the owner and get rid of that thing. And you're not sleeping in my bed tonight. Not with that thing."

Frank's eyes widened, "but, Gerard-" However, before he could finish, Gerard slammed the door, disappearing in the room. "-there are spiders on the floor..." he finished the sentence, for no one in particular. He turned to the puppy and said, "Guess it's just you and me."

Frank finished his dinner and started doing the dishes. The only time he saw Gerard after that was when he got out of the room to take his homework from Frank's bag. He didn't say anything or do anything else, just went back to his room and slammed the door again.

Frank set up his 'bed' after giving the puppy his shower. He decided he'll be sleeping on the table. He prefers to fall the night and breaks his nose or something than wake up with another spider on his face. It was uncomfortable, that's for sure. His legs were hanging from the edge because despite Frank being small, the table was smaller.

"You know, I gotta name you," Frank said as he petted the puppy who was now laying next to him, "how about Bonny?" The puppy got excited again and started his face licking attacks again. Frank laughed and said, "Then Bonny it is."

Frank cuddled with Bonny and the moment he closed his eyes, despite the uncomfortable bed he made for himself, sleep took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t describe how much I love seeing everyone’s comments. They make my day and motivate me so much. Like srsly, I probably wouldn’t be writing this rn if it wasn’t for the comments.
> 
> Love y’all <33


	17. Bad Day

"Professor, there is no way I got 54 on this test," Frank complained as the class started emptying.

"Well, there's a way if you did," the professor said, not even looking up at Frank.

"No, look, for example, number 3, I don't see what's wrong with my answer," he said, showing him the paper.

The professor looked at his paper for a minute and replied, "your answer is not complete." Then went back to his work.

"Not complete? Maybe. But I have most of the answer there, I deserve at least some points. A zero is not fair," Frank argued back as he ran his hand in his hair.

"Are you telling me I'm not good at my job?" The professor said, looking up at him.

"That's not-"

"Then you should work harder instead of complaining about your grade," the professor interrupted. "I'm disappointed in you Iero. You were an A+ student at the beginning of the year, I don't know what has gotten into you."

"Sir, I do my best, I just- please, at least give me points for the things I answered correctly. So what the answer is not complete? At least you can see I studied," Frank said on the verge of crying.

"Well, you didn't study enough," he replied. Maybe he's right. Maybe Frank just has to try harder. Maybe he has to stay up later and study harder. "Now, if you don't have any further questions, I'd like to continue my work."

"Ok, I'm sorry, you're right," he gave up, heading out, "bye professor."

Frank didn't get any back, not like he was expecting. He took his stuff from his locker and checked the time to see he only has 5 minutes left to get to work. He cursed under his breath and bolted running.

"You're late, Iero," Bob said as he got there, "again."

"I'm sorry, I had to-"

"I don't care what you had to do," he spat, "I'm telling the boss."

"Bob, please-"

"Your pleadings won't help, Frank," he interrupted again, "you've been late nearly every day. If I tell him about this, be ready to lose your job, Iero."

Frank sighed and gave up on arguing with Bob. When the boss came in at 6, he indeed told him.

"He was like thirty minutes late. You gotta fire him, Alex, I'm telling you, he's a waste of money. My niece can do much better," Frank heard Bob say from outside of the kitchen. He wasn't supposed to listen to their conversation, but he did, and 30 MINUTES? He was only five minutes late. If not, maximum ten.

"Ok I'm gonna talk to Frank," Alex said, "tell your niece to come and see me tomorrow."

No, no, no, no this can't be happening, Frank thought. He's gonna get fired.

"I was NOT 30 minutes late," he said as he revealed himself to the two, "only five minutes, maximum ten, but not thirty!"

"Were you eavesdropping, Iero?" Bob asked with a smirk on his face.

"No! Maybe- I was not-"

"Shut the fuck up, Frank. You have no place to talk right now," Bob interrupted. He turned to Alex and continued, "Alex has something to tell you. Right, Alex? Tell him."

"Frank, you've been late for nearly every day," Alex said, "I don't think this is gonna work."

"Are you-?"

"Yes, Iero, he's firing you," Bob interrupted, yet again.

Frank's eyes went wide as he said, "but I swear, I was NOT 30 minutes late. He's lying!"

"That doesn't matter, Frank! You know, I didn't even like you from the beginning. I don't know why I hired you. You're so short and look like a loser twink," Alex continued, "I would've said 'I'm sorry' but I really am not. Frank, you're fired."

"You can't fire me!" Frank snapped.

"Yes I-" Alex tried to argue but Frank interrupted him.

"Because! I! Quit! I don't even like pizza! Sandwiches are much better!" He yelled, "And I don't look like a twink! You do!" He pointed at Alex, "you do!" He pointed at Bob and then turned and pointed to a random customer, "and you do!"

And just like that, Frank took his bag and stormed out of that horrible place. Bob got what he wanted, and Frank... Frank got nothing, as always. Just like Alex said, he's just a loser. Maybe Gerard was right, he's not good enough for anything.

At this point, Frank was running, getting as far away from the pizzeria as possible. After a few turns, when he got to a more quiet place, he stopped to get some breath. He leaned on the closest wall and couldn't help as tears started running down his face. He slid down the wall and put his face on his knees as he continued crying. His parents were right, he's not gonna get anything in his life. He's got no friends. No job. A normal place he can live in without some asshole. Hell, he's gonna get kicked out of college after his parents find out about his grades. If he's not a loser then what is he?

"You ok there?" Frank was startled as he heard someone say. He looked up to see who it was, but it was too dark to see a face.

"Yeah," he said as he started wiping his tears on his hoodie sleeves, "allergies."

"First time I see allergies make someone sob like that," the stranger said as he sat on the ground next to him, "bad day?"

"Horrible," Frank corrected him.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking," he said, "I was just gonna ask you if you have a one-dollar bill. I'm a dollar short for the bus, but you look like you need someone to talk to."

"Well, I just- I got fi- I quit my job," Frank started, "People were assholes there. I'm gonna fail college. Well not really fail, but something similar. My parents won't pay for it if I don't get above 80 or some shit, and until now, that's not working out. I don't have money to pay it myself and with losing this job and all, I sure don't stand a chance. Not to mention my 'roommate's' a heartless asshole who just doesn't understand that the world is not revolving around him. The guy just gets pleasure by getting on my nerves. Just when I think my life couldn't get any worse, it always does. I keep trying and trying, harder every day, but instead of getting better, everything just keeps going to shit. In the end, I just think about giving up and living on the streets. Seems like a better life than what I have currently. For god's sake, I can't even find my fucking turtle!"

Frank's eyes filled with tears again as he finished talking. He didn't let it roll down though. He wiped them before they could even get out of his eyes, because like his dad always used to say, 'crying won't solve your problems. Actions will.' Right now, he doesn't know what to do, but crying in front of a stranger isn't a good idea either. Telling his life story wasn't either, but he couldn't help it, he had to spill it out to someone.

Speaking of this someone, he didn't even properly see the guy's face. He turned to see who he was talking to and came face to face with a man around his 40s. His clothes didn't look in the best condition, neither did his hygiene.

"That's tough," is all the man said, "but do not give up, I can tell you that. You're still young, the world will probably shine on you one day. It always does for the hard workers. And I can also tell you that life on the streets isn't the best. Especially for a twink like you. Trust me when I tell you, you'd be gone in a month, if not a week, either murdered, frozen to death or hunger."

"I'm not a twink and-!"

"Keep telling yourself that," the man interrupted, "anyway, you got a dollar or not? It was nice talking to you but I don't have all day."

"Yeah, of course, I do," Frank replied as he got up on his feet, followed by the man. He continued as he searched for his wallet in his bag, "thank you. I mean for listening. We don't really know each other but I needed someone to spill out everything."

"Of course, free therapy," the man laughed.

Frank laughed with him as he finally found his wallet. He closed his bag and threw it on his back again. He opened the wallet, searching for a dollar, but before he knew it, a hand collided with his face as his wallet got snatched out of his hands. He hit the floor, squirming as the left side of his face started throbbing.

"I'm sorry!" He heard the guy shout as the running footsteps got further.

"Perfect," Frank said to himself. He tried to get up but gave up halfway there, so he slumped back on the ground and just laid there, in the middle of the walkway. Not like anyone minds. That part was deserted anyway. At this point, he didn't care if the downtown floor is dirty, he just- he just needs a break. Just for a second. Needs a minute to reconsider his life choices.

After getting enough break on the dirty New York floor, he composed himself and got up. He headed back home again, hoping there won't be another thing to ruin his day even more. But of course, as he got home and saw Gerard's face, his day got even worse. He wasn't doing anything bad though, just watching TV, but at this point, Frank couldn't resist that either.

"What the fuck happened to your face," Gerard said as his eyes fell on Frank. This made Frank's day even worse. Hearing Gerard's voice, I mean.

"Nothing you should care about," Frank said, without looking at Gerard.

"Well you're not the one who tells me what I should care about, what not," Gerard replied, and the next thing Frank knows, Gerard is inches away from him, holding his face in his hand and looking at the left side of his face, where he got punched at.

"It's nothing, I-"

"It's not nothing Frank. Your temple is all blue, it is definitely something," Gerard said.

"Not the worse thing that happened today," Frank replied, taking a step back to disconnect Gerard's hand from his face. He took a deep breath and continued, "just- please, leave me alone today. That's all I'm asking. My day was shit, I don't need you to make it worse."

"Were you crying?" Gerard asked as his eyes met with Frank's.

"I don't wanna talk about. Especially to you," Frank replied as he made his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Gerard followed.

"Was it someone from the college?"

"It's none of your business,"

"Your boss?"

"I said-"

"Bob?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Frank snapped, turning to look at Gerard. He then realized that during this whole time at home he hasn't seen Bonny anywhere and asked, "where's Bonny?"

"In the closet," Gerard said simply, as if that's the way it should be.

"What the hell!? You can't do that!" Frank snapped again and stormed to their room. He opened the closet door to see Bonny laying on the ground but as soon the closet filled with light and he saw Frank, he started shaking his tail and jumped on Frank.

"Hey!" Frank said as a smile appeared on his face and he started petting the puppy, "I am so sorry you had to go through that. I promise you he won't lay a finger on you ever again."

"I had to, it was annoying me," Frank's head snapped up to see Gerard standing at the doorway.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Frank snapped, getting up from the floor, "you have no right to lock him in a closet. You're- you're- you're a MONSTER! A heartless monster! The only person you care about is yourself! I- I hate you with the bottom of my heart, Gerard!"

"Now, now, Frankie. You don't mean that. Hate is a strong word," Gerard said as he rose his hands in defence.

"Yes, I do mean it!" Frank yelled. He took Bonny in his arms and headed to the living room. On his way, he stopped in front of Gerard and said, "I mean every single word." And like that, he went to the living room.

Frank placed Bonny on the floor and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked for something he can give Bonny to eat. He took out the bag of bread and decided it's better than nothing. The whole fridge was empty, so he didn't have anything else to give. The other thing left was almond milk for his morning cereal and that's it. Looks like the grocery is on him too.

Frank sat on the kitchen floor, leaning on the drawers, and gave the bread piece by piece for Bonny to eat. Five minutes later, the bag was empty. "Wow, you were really hungry huh?" Frank asked Bonny, not expecting an answer. The puppy climbed up on his lap and laid there, putting his head between his paws. Frank gently petted him and just thought about his shitty day.

After a few minutes, he heard the bedroom door open and close, and the next thing he knows, Gerard is sliding down next to him. Frank, though, decided to ignore him. If he's here to get more on his nerves, he'd rather pretend he's not there and hope it'll eventually come true. So, when Gerard started speaking with a really sad voice, it got him off guard.

"I was eight," he started. His voice had something in it Frank had never heard before in Gerard's case. It was sadness. So Frank didn't say anything, letting him continue. "I wanted a dog so bad, but my parents would say it's a waste of time that it'll eventually die in 10 years or something. However, as much as eager I am now, I was back then too. So I saved some money and bought the dog. My dad was too busy to care but my mom wasn't happy. She said I'm the one who has to take care of her- the dog, I mean, and that, and I quote, 'she's not gonna do shit for that thing'. Well, that's what I was planning to anyway. Take care of the dog by myself. At first, it was easy, I even enjoyed it, until she got sick. I asked her for some money to take her to the veterinarian. She said no."

Gerard's voice got sadder and sadder as the story went on. It seemed to affect Frank too because the anger he had was now gone and now replaced with pity. He knows how this is gonna end, but he didn't stop Gerard from continuing.

"It's not like we didn't have any, we had plenty of money, but it's because she didn't want to. She said something about teaching me a lesson to not get big responsibilities on me I know I won't be able to handle. I needed a lot of money. More than what the dog had cost. And it took me over a year to get enough for the dog, so I knew I wasn't gonna make it. But nothing stopped me from trying. I sold my toys, even the ones I really liked. I even sold one of my dad's expensive stuff for a really cheap price, which I got tons of shit about. But of course, she got sicker day by day, until she didn't."

"Gerard-" Frank tried to say something, comfort him or say sorry, but Gerard interrupted as he continued the story.

"She died in my hands, Frank. I was holding her just like that," he said pointing at Bonny in Frank's arms, "when I felt her stop breathing. I killed her, Frank. She died because of my irresponsible 8-year-old ass."

"Gerard, you did all you could to save her. It's not your fault," he said, looking up at Gerard and at what he saw surprised him. There was a tear running down Gerard's face. An actual tear. Just when he thought Gerard didn't have any emotions.

"Since then, I taught myself to not get attached to anything or anyone, because at the end of the day, they're gonna get taken away from you, leaving you in pain and sorrow. So, no, Frank, I'm not a heartless monster, I'm just scared," Gerard told him.

"Gerard, I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

"Yeah, don't worry. I was kind of an asshole. You ha the right to call me whatever you wanted," Gerard admitted.

"Yeah "kinda"," Frank laughed. It made Gerard laugh too as he dried his tears. After a few seconds of silence, Frank asked, "What was her name?"

"Luna," Gerard answered, as he looked up at Frank and a smile appeared on his face. His smile fell, though, and his stare fell back on the floor as he said, "she was still just a puppy."

"That's a really nice name," Frank said, offering Gerard a smile. Gerard looked up at him again and smiled back.

"So is Bonny," he said. At his name, Bonny popped up his head, looking at Gerard. Gerard's smile got bigger as he said, "you're a good boy, Bonny."

The puppy got off of Frank and went on Gerard's lap. Gerard's smile fell again as he raised his hands in reflex, trying to back away from Bonny but failed because he was already on his lap.

"He's not gonna bite, Gerard," Frank laughed, "you know, you act like you're living in the present when in reality you're just living in the future AND the past. You're scared to love something or someone because you're scared you'll lose them. All that, just because something happened when you were 8. But that's not how life works. When you drink and get drunk, you know you're gonna get hungover the next day right? But you still drink, because it feels good and you want to get drunk."

Frank turned completely to Gerard, who was now looking at the dog on his lap, and continued, "everything has an ending in this life, but that doesn't mean you don't have to experience it. Yes, it will hurt at the end, but it's a price to pay if you wanna love and be loved. And Gerard, I don't know a lot about love, but I can tell you that it's worth it. And love comes in many forms. Not just someone you wanna marry and have babies with. It can be your dog, your parents, friends, brother, sister, just anything capable of loving."

"Does it come in a form of a roommate?" Gerard asked as he relaxed under the puppy and started petting him.

"Even that!" Frank replied without even realizing what Gerard meant because he was too busy being proud of how Bonny and Gerard were getting along. But then, it hit him, "wait what?"

Gerard stood up, holding the now sleeping puppy in his arms like you'd hold a baby and headed to one of the armchairs and put him there. Frank followed him, still waiting for an answer.

"You know, I was thinking we can keep him if we don't find his owner," Gerard changed the topic, looking down at the sleeping puppy. And it worked. Because Frank's eyes lighted up as he looked at Gerard. Gerard turned from the puppy and stared back at Frank.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"I mean, I think I'll survive with it," he answered, a hint of his arrogance coming back. But at this point, Frank didn't care, because he couldn't believe his ears.

"And no closing him in a closet?" Frank questioned.

"Won't even think about it," Gerard answered. Without thinking about what he's doing, Frank threw himself on Gerard, embracing him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he said, his voice muffled on Gerard's shoulder. It's not like he was waiting for Gerard's approval to keep Bonny. If they don't find the owner, he wasn't just gonna throw him back outside, but he was happy that Gerard accepts the new house member.

At first, Gerard was taken back from the sudden hug, but eventually, he returned it. Frank liked this Gerard much more. He just wished this version of Gerard stays forever. Life will be so much easier if it does.

"Now it's the time you tell me what happened today and where you got that nasty bruise," Gerard said, not making any move to break the hug.

"I got mugged," Frank said. Well, tried to say, but it came out as a muffle because his face was pressed on Gerard's shoulder.

"What?" Gerard asked.

Frank broke the hug and said, "I got mugged by a very kind stranger."

"Are you serious?!" Gerard's eyes widened, "Frank, have you even cancelled your cards?"

"Shit! No," he said and he launched for his MacBook in his bag. He totally forgot about it. Luckily though, the guy didn't use his card too much. Only 50 dollars was missing. Of course, not to mention he had over a hundred dollars in his wallet that's now gone. He looked up at Gerard and said, "it's done. Only 50 dollars was missing."

"Is that all that happened today?" Gerard asked as he sat on the second armchair, the one on the opposite side of Bonny's.

"I got fi- I quit my job too," Frank said, looking down at his hands. "And failed my exam."

"Fucking finally!" Gerard exclaimed. Frank looked up at him with a 'seriously?' look and Gerard said, "not that you failed your exam. That sucks, I'm sorry about it. But, because you quit that hell hole!"

"Yeah, it probably was a hell hole, but a hell hole that paid me enough to survive," Frank said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a better job," Gerard assured him. Frank isn't sure about it though, because no one would want to hire him. He's not good at anything. As if Gerard could read his mind, he said, "you know, I didn't mean what I said yesterday? I was just acting like an ass."

Frank smiled and said, "yeah, you really were." It was followed by a few seconds of silence before he said, "I have a lot of homework to do, so I better start before it gets too late."

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," Gerard said as he stood up and went to his room.

And just like, life went back to the way it was before. Or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s happening.
> 
> The comments really put a smile on my face. Just wanna say thank you to y’all. You make my day. :)


	18. Gerard’s Sketches

"Didn't you already come here to give your resume?" the manager of the store asked.

"I did. I still need a job, like really desperately," Frank told him.

"Ok then, I'll call you when a spot opens," he said. That's what Frank heard for the millionth time in that day.

"Thank you so much," and like that, Frank walked out of yet another store with no hope of getting anything from there.

After a long day of going from store to store, café to café, he finally headed back home. Just like every day, when he got home, Gerard was sitting in one of the armchairs and watching TV. Except, the only thing different this time was Bonny on his lap as Gerard petted him.

As soon as Frank closed the door, Gerard's gaze fell on him as he greeted, "Hey, Frankie."

"Hey," he said as he started taking off his shoes. For x reason, the nickname didn't bother him this time. Probably because he wasn’t using it in a mocking way. Or the events that happened the day before.

"Where were you?" He asked, his gaze falling back on the TV.

"I was giving out my resume. Again," Frank answered.

"You know that convenience store at the end of the street?" Gerard asked, not waiting for an answer as he continued, "I saw a paper on the door saying they're looking for someone."

"Really?" Frank asked, starting to get excited.

"Yup," Gerard answered his stare not leaving the TV.

Frank put on his shoes again and stormed outside. After five minutes of walk, he got at the store Gerard was talking about, and indeed, there was a paper on the door saying they were looking for someone. He opened the door and got in to see a tall skinny guy behind the counter, working on some papers.

"Hi!" Frank greeted as he got the guy's attention.

"Hello! How may I help you?" He asked as he looked up at Frank with a smile.

"I'm looking for a job and I saw you're looking for someone?" Frank said but it came out as a question. "I was wondering if the spot is still available."

"Of course!" The guy exclaimed, getting out behind the counter, "you have a resume or something I can see?"

Frank got his bag from his back and took out his resume, giving it to the guy. He scanned the paper for a second and said, "wow, a lot of volunteering you did here."

"Yeah, I had plenty of free time I could give to help people so I thought why not?" Frank said. The guy looked up at him with an impressed smile and went back on the paper.

"What's the reason you changed your last jobs?" He asked, still scanning the paper.

"The first one was at Belleville. I moved out for college. And the second one, well..." Frank thought of a good way to finish his sentence and said, "the schedule wasn't matching with my availability hours."

"Hm," he hummed and then said, "well I like your resume, gotta give you that. What else are you doing in your life? Like any hobbies or something? Just talk about yourself a little."

"Oh, I play the guitar. I write songs too with it," Frank said, "I wanna become a veterinarian. I always used to have a love for animals and wanted to do something in my life that involves animals. Um, I think that's it. Not a lot of interesting things happening in my life, to be honest. I'm more concentrated on college right now and surviving."

"Oh yeah, I totally get it. We've all been there. Don't worry, it's gonna get easier when you start working with your dream job," the guy said. Frank nodded in agreement and he continued, "well, Frank, you seem a really hardworking guy and I'd like to have you on my team. How does that sound?"

"I- perfect! And I'd like to be on your team," at this point, Frank was radiating with happiness.

"Cool! I'm Dallon," he said expanding his hand.

Frank shook it and said, "nice to meet you."

"Anything happens, you call me. Ok?" Dallon said, "a customer is mean to you? You call me and I live just next door, I'm gonna be here in a second and tell them who's employee they're messing with. An employee is mean to you? Which I doubt will happen because everyone here is nice, but if does happen, you come to me. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" Frank said immediately.

"You call me sir one more time and you're fired," Dallon said. Frank's expression fell. Then Dallon laughed and said, "I'm just joking, relax. But don't call me sir. As much as I'm your boss, I'm your friend too."

"Yes, s- got it," Frank said that made Dallon laugh.

"And just so you know, we're open 24 hours so sometimes you're gonna get a night shift. Is that ok with you," Dallon explained. "I mean I know you're in college so, don't worry, I won't give you any night shifts at school nights."

"I think I can handle it," Frank said.

"AND you're gonna get paid more for the night shifts. If you have any homework you can do it during your shift. This place is dead at night anyway."

"Seriously!?" Frank exclaimed with joy. Dallon just nodded in response. Where was this guy his whole life? Afterwards, he gave him a schedule and Frank headed back home. He was excited to tell Gerard about the good news. However, as he got home and heard Gerard's yelling from his room he knew things weren’t gonna go the way he planned on his way.

"No mom! What does he want me to do!? It was only a one-time thing!" Gerard yelled from behind the door. "I don't like her! She can go fuck herself!"

The next thing he knows, the bedroom door is being slammed open as Gerard stormed out, heading to Frank with an angry expression. Wait, no, not Frank. He pushed Frank aside and opened the front door. He went in front of Lindsey's door and ringed the bell a few times, then banged his fist on the door impatiently and aggressively. The door swung open, revealing Lindsey with a face mask and her hair wrapped with a towel.

"Dude, chill. Had to get my clothes on," she said as she chewed a gum really annoyingly. "Wassup?"

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Ballato?!" Frank watched Gerard snap from the doorway.

"Why, daddy was angry you fucked a Ballato?" Lindsey laughed.

"What do you think!?" Gerard yelled even louder, "and why would you even tell your mom!?"

"I tell my mom everything," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Even when you fuck a guy!?" Gerard continued yelling, "you did this on purpose! I know you did. I know your kind. You knew I was a Way and lured me in to ruin everything!"

Frank was watching them confused. At this point, Ray and Nana Rose were out of their apartment too, watching the scenes with confusion as well. Did Gerard know Lindsey besides as his neighbor? Perhaps her family?

"Gerard, what's happening?" Frank dared to ask.

"Not now Frank!" Snapped at him, turning to him and giving him a look, "Just shut your mouth and go inside. This is none of your business!"

Frank gave him a hurt look but did as he was told. He went inside and sat on one of the chairs. Bonny came and jumped on his lap. He petted him as he listened to the yelling coming from the hallway. He couldn't hear what they were talking about. The closed-door was muffling the words but Frank could still hear the voices.

After a few minutes, the door slammed open and Gerard came in with the angriest expression on his face. He looked like he was gonna explode any minute now.

"What happened?" Frank asked again.

"I said it's none of your business!" Gerard yelled at him just like he was yelling at Lindsey.

"Alright, relax, I just wanted to know if I can help with something. Jeez," Frank rolled his eyes. Gerard was pacing around the house angrily as he ran his hand through his hair. "Just wanted to say thanks. I got the job." Frank offered a smile.

Gerard stopped in his trackers, turning to Frank, and yelled, "do I look like I care about your minimum wage job right now!?"

"I just thought you'd like to-" Frank tried again but Gerard was already ignoring him, continuing his pacing. "You know what!?" Frank snapped, "I don't get you! One day you're acting sweet and HUMAN, and the next you're acting like- you're acting like this! What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Can you shut the fuck up!?" Gerard snapped back, stopping and turning to Frank again, "you're the last person I want to hear right now! What? Just because you gave me a little pep talk yesterday you think I'd become this sweet guy from Disney moves? Well, guess what, Frank. I'm still the same ass, I just now like your dog!"

"Well, you're not getting my dog!" Frank said, standing up from his chair as he held Bonny in his arms protectively.

Gerard scoffed, "wasn't even trying to. You should be grateful I let him stay!"

"You're not one who decides if he stays or not!" Frank yelled.

"You wanna try me?" Gerard said, stepping closer to Frank.

"Asshole," Frank said under his breath and stormed to his room. He really didn't want to challenge Gerard. He doesn't know what he's capable of, so he decided to not test him. He slammed the bedroom door behind him and set Bonny on the bed as he threw himself next to him. He quickly sat up when he felt crushing something. He looked under the covers and found a notebook. Or a sketchbook.

Frank checked the door to make sure it's closed and opened the sketchbook. He was amazed at what he saw. He knew Gerard was an artist but didn't know he was this talented. He flipped the pages, inspecting all the drawings one by one. They were all beautiful, like, really beautiful. He knows he's not allowed to snoop in other people's stuff, but after everything Gerard did to him, I think he has the right to at least do this.

All the drawings were different. Different things, different styles, different colours. Frank was just amazed by looking at them. Until, of course, when he got to a page he wasn't expecting at all. He looked at the drawing longer, making sure what he's seeing is real and not his eyes playing a trick on him. That was him, sketched on the paper. He was angry... in the drawing, I mean. His cheeks were red and a fume was coming out of his ears. It was drawn cute. Like in a way when a mouse gets angry.

Frank turned the page and was surprised to see himself again. He was sitting at the counter, doing homework. The details... they were really beautiful. He ran his hand on the sketch, feeling every detail, making sure it's really there. Not photocopied and sticked there, but really drawn. He turned the page again. Him again. There was the spider, under it his panicked face.

Frank changed the page again. Yet again, it was him. He can tell it was Halloween night by the angel wings and the halo he had in the drawing. He was clearly drunk, leaning on an unfinished figure. His hand was on the unfinished figure's nose and 'bloop' was written next to him. He changed the page again. Again, him. This time he was with Bonny. Holding him in his arms protectively. He flipped the page again. Him. Again. Him. Again. Him. Again. Him. Then, blank pages.

Frank's head snapped up when he heard the door open. He wanted to hide the sketchbook as if he didn't see it and doesn't even know it exists. However, Gerard was already in the room, frowning as he looked at Frank than at the sketchbook in his hands and then back to Frank.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Gerard asked, clearly getting more frustrated than he already was.

Play dumb, play dumb. "What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"I mean 'what the fuck do you think you're doing with my stuff?'" Gerard asked again, pointing at the sketchbook in Frank's hands.

"Oh! This?" Frank said, showing the book to Gerard. He didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "it was under the covers. I was gonna put it on the nightstand next to you."

"Did you look inside?" Gerard asked as he snatched the sketchbook from his hands, checking the inside.

"Nope," he lied. He has looked at every single drawing in it.

Gerard stepped closer, looking down at Frank, "are you sure about that?"

"Y-yeah. I had just picked it up when you came in," Frank lied again.

Gerard sighed and stepped away, "you can get the fuck out now. You have homework to do."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Frank asked as he stood up.

"Why not?" Gerard said, heading to his side of the bed.

"Because I have feelings, Gerard," Frank said, following Gerard's every movement with his eyes.

“‘Your feelings are the last thing I care about,’” Gerard quoted Frank from the other day. Frank’s eyes went wide.

“You know, I liked yesterday’s Gerard better,” Frank said genuinely. “He was more human and not an ass like you.”

“Well, Frank, as you can see I’m not in the MOOD right now,” Gerard snapped. “Now get out of my sight.”

“I wanna know why,” Frank pushed it again, referring to as why he wasn’t in the mood. He wanted to know what happened with Lindsey.

“I said it’s none of your business!” Gerard snapped again, worse than Frank has ever seen him, “now get the fuck out and do your homework!”

Frank gave up. Giving Gerard one last hurt look, he stormed out. He’s not gonna do Gerard’s homework. Not today. Not ever again. He asked him to make him pass the semester and guess what? They’re getting their grades Friday. Two or three not handed in work won’t make him fail.

Frank’s sat on his usual spot, at the counter, and started his homework, his mind still on Gerard. The guy was just too confusing. He wants to know what his deal with Lindsey was. He wants to know why he had so many drawings of him in his sketchbook. Is it because he is later gonna stick it on the wall and throw knives and darts at it? Or... no, no, definitely not.

Definitely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok a simple question that’s gonna decide the ending of this story: Gerard or Frank?


	19. Poor Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an unusual time for me to update but I finished with the chapter yesterday and had to add another sentence and didn't remember what it was cuz my brain wasn't functioning so I woke up this morning, added the sentence and here I am, posting it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :)

"So you're back to your old self, Gerard?" The professor asked as he looked down at Gerard.

"No, I just forgot we had homework today. No big deal, it happens," Gerard lied. He didn't forget about his homework. Frank did, and he's gonna make sure he doesn't next time.

Gerard's still pissed from yesterday. If he knew Lindsey was a Ballato, he wouldn't have fucked her. He wouldn't even have talked to her. The bitch knew what she was doing and now Gerard's in big shit.

The class was dismissed as the clock hit 4. Gerard stormed outside to his red Tesla and drove home, making as much noise as he can with his car to gain attention. As he got home, he did his usual things, like change clothes, eat dinner, sketch something in his sketchbook and then TV. He was in the middle of some horror movie when the door opened and Frank came in with a really good mood. Well, that's not gonna last any longer.

"You didn't do my homework yesterday," Gerard said with a calmer voice than he should've.

"Well, I am not going to anymore," Frank said, a smile appearing on his face.

"What do you mean 'you're not going to anymore'?" Gerard asked, raising his voice.

"The semester's gonna end this Friday and we're gonna get our grades. Our deal was to make you pass the semester. I did. We're done with the semester, so now I'm a free civilian and not your homework slave," Frank said, leaving Gerard confused.

"What do you mean it's over? Isn't the semester the whole year?!" Gerard snapped.

"Never was," Frank laughed.

"Fuck," Gerard sighed, "I didn't want to do this, but I'm using my second 'I'll do anything' pass. Make me pass my year."

Frank hesitated but then groaned, "Ugh, fine! But it starts on Monday. You're gonna pass this semester for sure, I don't need to do your homework for this week."

"Yes, you do!" Gerard yelled again. "If you don't, they're gonna call my dad again!"

"Well, that's not in our deal so I couldn't care any less!" Frank yelled back.

Gerard groaned, accepting defeat, and stormed to his room, locking the door behind him. If this wasn't Frank talking to him like that, he would've already punched him in the face and strangled him to death. But it IS Frank, and he can't ruin that cute face of his and he definitely doesn't want to kill him before he gets that cute ass of his.

Gerard tried to be generous and caring with him. He really did, but it's just not working out. He always thinks about what Frank had said the other day. Just the fact that Frank listened to him and cared, made him want the guy even more. Frank's just- he's someone really special. He always puts everyone else before him. Gerard didn't expect him to listen to his little story when he was an ass to him the whole time. But he did. No one else would've.

At this point, Gerard just wishes he'd stop being an ass towards the guy. But it's not his fault he can't help it! He was even considering apologizing to Frank the other day for everything he did, but his ego didn't let him to. He has never in his life apologized for the things he did. Probably once or twice to Mikey, but that's Mikey we're talking about. His brother. He cares a lot about Mikey, or just the only person he cares about in general. That's the way Gerard wants it to stay, but he doesn't always get what he wants.

Does he?

꧁ꕥ꧂

They got their report cards Friday. Gerard wasn't just satisfied with his grades, he was proud of them. He got everything in 80s, which he wasn't expecting at all. He has to slap this on his father's face and yell 'see!? I'm not a loser after all!'

Gerard sat on the chair and scrolled through his phone while waiting for Frank, which didn't last long like always. After 15 minutes, the door opened and an anxious Frank came in.

"You're early," Gerard said.

"My shift starts at 10 today," he replied, not looking up at Gerard as he hurried to untie his shoes.

"The report cards are out," Gerard said a smile appearing on his face.

"I know. Why do you think I'm trying to- ugh- get these off as fast as I can!" Frank snapped at his shoes as he was trying to untie the knot.

"My whole average was 86," Gerard said as his smile got wider, "I did it. And I didn't just pass, but also got a good grade! 86 is good right?"

"Pff, yeah, you did it," Frank scoffed as he managed to take off his shoes. He ran to the counter, put his bag on one of the chairs and sat on the one next to it. He took out his Mac and started scrolling through it while biting his nails. Gerard rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

"No..." he heard Frank say under his breath, nearly a whisper. If it wasn't for the silence in the room, Gerard is sure he wouldn't have heard him.

"What's wrong? Didn't get one hundred?" Gerard laughed. Frank ignored him, looking at the screen more anxiously now, biting his nails even faster.

"No, no, no," he said again, this time louder while shaking his head.

"Can you already tell me what's wrong already?" Gerard asked again, this time more worried. But Frank didn't answer. He closed his Mac and ran to their room. Hesitantly, Gerard stood up and went to where Frank had left his Mac. He opened it to see Frank's report card. He scrolled to the top and looked at the grades as he scrolled down. 65, 71, 95, 47, 66, 53, 60... He failed two classes. At least he passed the semester, Gerard thought.

He stood up and headed to their room, where Frank ran to earlier. He tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside.

Gerard knocked on the door and called, "Frank!?" No reply. He tried again. "Frank! Open the door."

"Go away," he heard Frank's voice from the inside.

"No Frank, I'm not going away. Open the door," Gerard said again, "if you don't, I'm gonna break this lock. You know I would."

Silence. He heard a few shuffling from the inside and then the door being unlocked. Frank didn't open the door though, only unlocked it. Gerard opened the door and got inside. He searched the room for Frank but didn't find him for the first few seconds. However, his eyes fell on his dark hair next to the other side of the bed.

Gerard walked around the bed, to the side where Frank was sitting on the floor. He was curled in a little ball, hiding his face in his arms. Without any permission, Gerard sat next to him.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Frank said, his voice muffled in his arms.

"No," Gerard replied. "What's wrong?"

"My report card. That's what's wrong," Frank answered, his voice still muffled in his arms.

"You passed. I don't see what's the deal," Gerard said. Frank stayed silent. "Ok, talk to me. I don't have your same mentality, I don't understand what the problem is."

"You wanna know what the problem is!?" Frank snapped, now looking at Gerard. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet. "I failed two classes, Gerard! Two fucking classes! Not to mention the rest wasn't good either! I have never in my life failed a class. So do you see what's wrong now?"

"No," Gerard replied, "you passed your semester, so what you didn't pass two classes."

"So what?! My parents wanted me to have something more than 80! I didn't just get less than that. I failed two classes. Fucking not one! Two!" At this point, Frank's eyes were watering.

"What are they gonna do if they find out? Ground you? You don't even live with them anymore," Gerard tried to understand Frank.

Frank shook his head, blinking his tears away, "you don't get it, do you?"

Gerard thought harder, trying to understand what can upset Frank this much. Then it came to him. "They're not gonna pay for your college anymore," he said out loud what he was thinking.

"Bingo," Frank said, burying his face in his arms again.

"But you have the money, right? You work, you have a job," Gerard said, trying to find a solution.

"It's not enough," Frank said, his voice muffled again.

"What if- what if you edit the grades and when they ask you to send them your report card, send them the edited one," Gerard tried again.

"They have my account password. I'm sure they're gonna call me any second now to tell me what a disappointment I am,"

"But you're not!" Gerard snapped, "Frank, you're the most hard-working person I have ever seen in my life."

"Yeah, tell that to my parents," Frank replied, his face still buried in his arms. His body started shaking as he started sobbing. He looked up at Gerard as tears started running down his cheeks and said, "even if I told them I worked hard and did my best, they'll just tell me 'your report card says otherwise'."

"What if they give you another chance?" Gerard tried to give him hope again.

"They won't," Frank sobbed and tried to wipe his tears as much as he can with the sleeves of his hoodie, "they're gonna kick me out of college! My future is ruined!"

Gerard opened his mouth to say something, anything to make Frank feel better but closed it after a few seconds when he realized he had nothing to say. Instead, he opened his arms, offering Frank a hug, because at this moment it's the only thing he can think of. Frank took the offer as he threw himself on him, tightly wrapped his arms around his neck and continued sobbing there.

Gerard couldn't help but feel guilty. If he had let go of his ego and done his homework himself, and not use Frank just because he can, this wouldn't have happened. And not only that, he has done a lot of things that didn't let Frank study well or finish his own homework that leads to this moment.

After staying like that for a few minutes, Frank's phone started ringing. Frank broke the hug and check the caller ID. He looked up at Gerard with his red and scared eyes and said, "it's my mom."

"Answer it and put it on speaker," Gerard ordered. Frank sniffed, wiped his eyes and answered the phone.

"Allo?" He said after picking up. Gerard was impressed how his voice didn't crack after that much crying.

"Frank, am I in someone else's account or did you really fail two classes?" Frank's mom asked from the other side of the line. Judging by her voice, she was clearly angry.

"No, you're in the right one," Frank answered, looking down on the floor.

"Then how do you explain this nonsense!" She snapped.

"I don't know!" Frank snapped back, "I tried my best. Ok? But things happened," Frank looked up at Gerad and then back at the floor, "things that made everything more complicated than it should've been. Please, just give me one more chance."

"No, Frank! We already gave you a chance. Our deal was: we pay for your college and you satisfy us with your grades," she said, "I am not satisfied with your grades. That means no money for your college."

"Listen here, Frank!" Frank's dad joined the lecture, "we're not gonna work our asses off just so we can pay for your college that you're not even gonna take it seriously."

"But I am taking it seriously!" Frank said, his voice cracking and his eyes watering again. "I have been working really hard and-"

"Your report card says otherwise!" Frank's mom snapped again, interrupting him, "this is the end, Frank. I don't wanna hear any excuses."

"You've disappointed us, Frank," his dad added, "you don't deserve the money we're spending on you."

"I was talking to Karen the other day. Her son got an award in maths. Best in class, Frank!" Her mom started, "why can't you just be like Karen's son. Work hard like him. I don't what you're doing the whole time there, but studying ain't one of them I'm sure."

Frank opened his mouth to protest but more yelling came from the other side, "what am I suppose to say to my friends now, Frank," this time it was his dad taking, "when they ask me 'how's your son doing?' What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, he's a college dropout'? 'And not because he wanted to do something that didn't involve college but because he wasn't good enough'?"

"You're a disgrace to this family Frank," his mom said. Gerard could see Frank had started silently crying again, tears rolling down his cheeks. Every word that came out of them clearly made Frank feel worse, which made Gerard angrier. "I always knew you were gonna end up in the streets because of your carelessness. If you weren't brainwashed by those bullshit homosexuality, maybe you would've gotten to something. You ruined your education and you won't even marry a nice lady and make a family. What am I suppose to use to be proud of you, huh?"

That's it. Gerard couldn't take it anymore. He snatched the phone from Frank's hands and yelled, "listen here you bitch! You too Mr. My Friends Are More Important Than My Son!" Gerard snapped, "Frank is the most brilliant, sweet, caring and most of all, hard-working person I have ever seen. If you think otherwise then you really don't deserve him."

"And who are you?" Frank's dad asked.

"I'm the one you should fear, bitch," Gerard replied, "now if you don't have anything nice to say, you better hang up. If you call this number and spill that bullshit again, I'm gonna make sure it doesn't end well for you. And I mean it, don't test me."

And just like that, Gerard hung up the phone on their face. He turned to Frank to see he was still in the same state, staring on the floor and crying silently. However, a few seconds later, he looked up at Gerad with his sad eyes and threw himself on him, wrapping his arms around him as tight as he can as if his life depended on it. At first, Gerard was taken back from the sudden action, but then he returned the hug.

"Thank you," Frank said as he started sobbing again. Gerard doesn't know what exactly he was thanking him for but didn't question it out loud. Instead, he hugged him back protectively and listened to his sobs.

"It's gonna be alright," he said, "I promise."

Because it is, and Gerard's gonna make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just saying, you'll find out what Lindsey's deal is in probably in the next chapter.
> 
> Btw, this story is also on Wattpad, so if you prefer it there you can move there. If not, you can just go follow me there if you want so you can stay updated cuz I sometimes post messages and stuff there.
> 
> My name is the same: ratsmustdie
> 
> Also, yet again, I wanna thank everyone for commenting! Always makes my day <33


	20. Fuck Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to pass on this another time, but I’m tired af right now and have a homework to beg from the others to copy, so if there are any typos or mistakes, just... idk... pretend it’s not there I guess. 
> 
> It’s a chapter worth two chapters and a lot is happening. Idk if I fucked it up, but if I did I’m sorry, just tell me what to change to make it better and I’ll do.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Frank didn't have a shift Monday, so he went straight home after school. Here, it isn't like the pizzeria he was working at. Dallon didn't give him a shift every single fucking day of the week like Alex did at the other place. Frank liked this way better. He can at least relax for some days and get his shit together.

When Frank got home, Gerard wasn't on the couch watching TV like he always does. Well, he wasn't in the living room in general. Frank was thankful though. He had some calls to make and he really doesn't want Gerard there. He has already embarrassed himself in front of the guy the other day when he was crying his eyes out. Frank doesn't need him seeing him pleading to the college administrators to give him more time for the money.

Gerard did make Frank feel better the other day. He doesn't know if it was the hug, the fact that someone was there for him or when he hung up on his parents when Frank didn't have the courage to and was taking all their shit. Frank needed the comfort Gerard gave him. He wished that Gerard would stay forever. The same Gerard who was holding him in his arms while he was crying his eyes out. He really likes that Gerard, even more than he thinks.

Anyway, Frank took out his phone, searched for the administration number and clicked on call. After a few rings, they picked it up with a "Columbia University, how may I help you?"

"Hi! I'm calling for my pay. I have some questions," Frank said as he started to bite his nails.

"May I have your name, please," the woman from the other side said.

"Frank Anthony Iero Jr.," Frank said as slow as he could. 

He heard some keyboard clicking from the other side and the woman asked, "All alright, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if I can give some part of the money now and then the other part some time during the semester," Frank said.

"For next year?" The woman asked.

"No, this semester," Frank answered, impatient to get an answer.

"This semester is already paid. The next one as well," she said, her voice getting annoyed.

"No, there must be some mistake," Frank blinked, "you're probably in someone else's account. I didn't pay for this semester."

"Frank Anthony Iero Jr. Born on the 31st October. Parents, Frank and Linda Iero. That you?"

"Yes," Frank said starting to get even more confused. There's no way his parents paid for this semester. They said it themselves. And after Gerard's outburst at them, which Frank didn't mind at all, has surely made them even madder. "Can I know where the money was transferred from? The bank account name, I mean."

"It was transferred from Gerard Way's account," she said. Frank's mouth dropped open. There's no way. Why would Gerard pay for his college? The only person the guy cares about is himself, so why spend so much money on him? I mean, that's a lot of money. Frank didn't even have the 1/4 of it.

"Are you sure about it?" He asked, still not believing this ears.

"Look, kid, I'm not dyslexic, neither blind, so if you don't have any further questions, I'm gonna hang up the phone," she said, not hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"No, that's all. Thank you-" he said but didn't finish as the woman hung up the phone on his face.

Frank stared at the wall in front of him, the phone still on his ear, thinking what the hell just happened. A second later, the bedroom door opened and Gerard came in, heading to the kitchen.

"Good evening," he said as he filled a cup of what and drank. Frank just stared at him, as if he'll get answers just by looking at him. When Gerard finished drinking, he looked at Frank and questioned, "what?"

"Is it true?" Frank asked. Gerard raised his eyebrows, signing him to continue, "did you really pay for my college for the rest of the year?"

"I don't know. Did I?" And like that, Gerard headed back to his room. Frank followed.

"Gerard, I'm serious," he stated, "That's a lot of money. Like, a lot. I can't pay you back. I don't have enough money."

"Well, then don't," Gerard said as he stopped and turned to face Frank.

"What do you mean?" Frank was now even more confused.

"It's a gift, I don't need you to pay me back," Gerard said. Frank's mouth dropped open.

"Gerard- I- I can't accept it," he stuttered, "that's a lot of money."

"Yes, you can. I wasn't even giving you a choice," Gerard stated. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and continued, "look, Frank, I fucked up. Ok? You wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't because of me. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I can't make your grades better, but I can at least give you another chance to continue your education."

"Gerard, I-" Frank didn't know what to say. Gerard? Apologize? That's like a historical moment he needed to get on tape. But jokes aside, Frank really is impressed at what he's hearing right now. But this isn't Gerard's fault. Frank just wasn't good enough. "I'm not blaming this on you. This is really not your fault. I was just not good enough. I should've worked harder."

"Bullshit!" Gerard snapped, making Frank startle a little, "Frank if you believe that bullshit, I won't hesitate but punch you in the face."

"But it is true," Frank said looking at the floor. Everyone told him that. His boss, his parents, his professor, even Gerard himself... so why wouldn't it be true?

"See, Frank, that's the problem. You're too kind, too naive. You take all the shit everyone gives you and don't even realize. I see everyone, even myself, step on you, and you think that's not a big deal, that you deserve it all," Gerard continued, "but it's not true! Not even the slightest. I was a dick, I regret every time I stepped on you and wish I could go back in time and change it because the one person in this whole world that doesn't deserve any of this shit is you. You're just too kind to everyone and all you get is shit from the others. So yes Frank, you can accept that money, because you deserve it, for all the shit I gave you and for your hard work that went unnoticed from this whole world."

Frank opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when Gerard continued, "Frank, after living with you this whole time I realized that the only thing wrong about you is your naivety. The rest of you is perfect, even more than perfect. Starting from your personality, ending with your appearances. You're like a perfect thing in the middle of this imperfect world."

Did Gerard really think that about him? But Frank is not perfect. He's even far from perfect. How can Gerard think that?

After a few seconds of pause, Gerard continued, "You thought me things I never knew I'd learn in my life. And I'm not talking about maths and history, but the speech you gave me the next day you had found Bonny."

Frank looked at Gerard dumbfounded, not understanding what the hell is happening. Is this even Gerard he's talking to? What if Gerard was kidnapped by some aliens and this is them making him believe it's Gerard? Because they're doing a terrible job. And the speech he gave Gerard the other day, Frank thought he talked to a wall, but looks like he actually changed something.

"I don't understand-" Frank tried to say but was interrupted by Gerard again.

"I really regret everything I did to you, so just let me repay you for all the damage I did by giving you another chance at the college," he said

Yet again, Frank didn't know what to say. Instead, he threw himself on Gerard and gave him the tightest hug he could. After everything the man did, this is the guy who just saved Frank's future.

"Thank you," he said. At first, Gerard was taken back, but then hugged him back. He wanted to protest more, because he really can't take that much money from someone. However, he does need it, so he decided to shut the fuck up and accept the gift.

"I'll take that as a bonus," Gerard laughed. Frank laughed with him, knowing well what Gerard was referring to. They stayed in a hug for some time before Gerard talked again, saying something completely off the topic, "you know what? Let's go ice skating."

"What?" Frank asked confused as he broke the hug to look at Gerard.

"You heard me," Gerard said, "it's the perfect weather, cold enough for ice but not too cold, so let's go ice skating." 

"I- I don't know how to ice skate," Frank said.

"It's easy, I'll teach you," Gerard replied.

"I have homework," 

"Frank, you'll do it when we get back. I'll help you,"

"It's dark outside,"

"It looks like you're looking for excuses to not come skating with me," Gerard rolled his eyes.

"But why?"

"Why not!?" Gerard said, "After all of this, you need a break. Ok?"

Frank hesitated before saying, "I just- I've never ice skated. I'm gonna embarrass myself."

"You don't need to worry about embarrassing yourself in front of me," Gerard said, "trust me, darling, you already did when you poured milk before cereal yesterday."

"Hey! I was still half asleep and didn't realize what I was doing. I am a 100% part of the cereal before milk gang," Frank laughed. Gerard laughed with him. After they stopped laughing, Frank said, "I don't even have skates."

"Don't worry about it, I have like four pairs in my car. If not more," Gerard said, heading to the front door.

"Car? You have a car?" Frank asked, now even more confused. He figured Gerard wasn't as poor as he claimed to be, but he didn't know he was rich enough to have his own car. Speaking of money, where did Gerard even find the money to pay for Frank's college? Frank made sure to add the question to his list to ask him later as he followed Gerard. They put on their jackets and shoes and went outside. He couldn't quite see Gerard's car. I mean, the only car there was the red expensive Tesla Frank sees every day, which he doubts is Gerard's, so he asked "Where exactly is your car?"

"Right here," Gerard said as he clicked on his car remote and the red Tesla lights turned on.

"That's your car?!" Frank exclaimed. It was dark, but he could still see Gerard's smirk as he nodded. He went and sat at the driver's side and opened the door for Frank from the inside.

"Hope in," he said. Without thinking any further, Frank sat at the passager side and closed the door behind him because he was starting to get cold just by standing there and doing nothing. 

"So you are really rich, aren't you?" Frank asked as Gerard started the car. 

"You can say that," Gerard laughed.

"What do you mean 'you can say that'?" Frank asked. "Where did you even get the money to pay for my college."

"My parents send me money every month and I had some leftovers from the previous months," Gerard said. Who the hell has enough "leftover" money to pay for a whole year of one of the most expensive colleges?

"Do you mind me asking how much money you get every month?" Frank asked.

"10 000$," Gerard answered hesitantly. Frank turned and looked at him dumbfounded.

"Ten fucking thousands?!" Is all Frank could say. "Are you sure you're not Gerard Gates?"

"No," Gerard laughed, "but I am Gerard WAY. Does that ring any bell?"

"No..." Frank tried to think for any rich person that is a Way but couldn't think of any.

"Do you follow the politics?" Gerard asked, glancing at Frank and back at the road as Frank shook his head a no. "Do you at least know who our president is?"

"Yes..." Frank answered. Of course, he knows who their president is.

"What about the Vice President?" Gerard asked. 

"The Vice President?" Frank looked at him confused. "What is the Vice President even for?"

Gerard rolled his eyes in annoyance, "that doesn't matter now. Just search who the Vice President of U.S. is and tell me the name."

Frank did as he was told. He took out his phone and searched "Vice President of the United States of America". The face that popped up was quite familiar and wasn't what he was expecting at all. He read out loud the name, "Donald Way..."

"Yup, that's my dad," Gerard said as if it's not a big deal.

"Cool," Frank said, even more casually, "I mean that explains the car and the bodyguards."

"'Cool'? You just found out you're sitting in the Vice President's car and all you have to say is 'cool'," Gerard chuckled.

"What am I suppose to do? Kiss your feet?" Frank laughed, "can't impress me with money, big boi. I mean it's cool to have enough money to not starve or end up in the street, but no need to kiss it."

"We also own most of the three of the biggest hotels in the U.S. and two casinos in Vegas," Gerard tried to impress him again, which was a total fail.

"Feeling proud with daddy's money I see," Frank teased as he looked at him. Gerard rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, clearly as amused as Frank. Frank thought for a few seconds and asked, changing the subject, "now that you're not all moody, can I ask you what the hell happened with Lindsey the other day? You kinda ruined my day that day."

"Her dad works for the republicans, my dad works for the democrats. I slept with her without knowing about it," Gerard stated, "My dad found out about it and cut from my cheque. So I used to get fifteen, now I get ten thousand."

"Oh! Boohoo, poor you. Now you're poor," Frank joked, "you're telling me you ruined my day just because now you're rich instead of super-rich?"

"Hey! Five thousand dollars is a lot to lose every month!" Gerard tried to defend himself. 

"Gerard, do you know how much I'm making every month while I work my ass off every day?" Frank asked. Gerard shook his head a no and Frank continued, "fucking not even a thousand, but I'm still grateful for it because some people don't even have THAT. So I say, shut the fuck up and be grateful for what you got!"

"Damn, this is why I like you," Gerard laughed.

"What?"

"Huh?" Gerard's laugh disappeared.

"What did you say?"

"What did I say?"

"You said you liked-"

"Look, we're here!" Gerard interrupted him as he pulled the car on the side of the road. He opened the door and got out before Frank could ask him the question again. Frank opened his door and got out as he followed Gerard. Gerard took out two pair of skates from the trunk and turned to Frank, handing it to him, "here, try these on."

Frank sat in the open trunk and did as he was told. "They're kinda big," he said.

"That's the smallest size I have," Gerard sighed as he keeled in front of Frank and checked it himself. He moved it up and down and said, "I think it will be ok. I'm gonna tie it up real good for you and it'll be perfect."

It was dark. The only light was the opened trunk's light and the faint park lights. Frank watched Gerard's hands as he started tying his skates. He watched him as he put the laces in the holes and started pulling it to make it tighter. From his hands, Frank's eyes went up on his arms. He watched his muscles flex, his veins becoming visible from under his skin as he pulled on the strings. 

Mmm... so manly. 

Frank was too lost in his thoughts about Gerard's arms that he didn't realize Gerard was talking to him.

"Frank!" Gerard snapped him out of his thoughts, "is it too tight or is it ok?"

"Hm? Yeah, it's alright," Frank said, then an idea popped in his head as he continued, "actually it's not tight enough."

"Are you sure? It's gonna stop your blood flow if I make it any tighter," Gerard said. Frank nodded, telling him he's sure about it. "Alright then, your call."

Gerard started tightening it more, his muscles flexing again and that's when Frank was lost again. It's then that he realized Gerard was only wearing a T-shirt while Frank was wrapped in a winter jacket. However, right now, Frank was grateful for it. How else was he supposed to look at his arms if he wore a jacket? Would be a shame.

"Can't do any tighter than that," Gerard said as he finished it with a bow. "Ok, now the other one."

There are no words to describe how excited Frank got when he remembered he still had the other one left. He happily watched Gerard's arms as his muscles flexed again. How did he never realize how... sexy... were Gerard's arms? However, he was disappointed as Gerard tied the bow again and stood up.

"There, I think it's too tight but if you say you're more comfortable like that..." Gerard trailed off at the end. It wasn't comfortable at all. No. Frank felt like his calf was splitting in half. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he hopped off of the trunk and looked at his skates.

"It's perfect, thanks," he lied. A grin appeared on his face when he realized he was nearly Gerard's height. He stood straight up to feel the moment before it gets taken away from him.

"What's the matter? Feeling tall, Frankie?" Gerard laughed when he saw Frank's strange behaviour. Still with the grin, Frank rolled his eyes. Gerard sat where Frank was sitting earlier and started wearing his own skates. Frank didn't enjoy this as much as he did earlier, because, first, he was closer when he was tying his, and second, he did way too fast for Frank to enjoy it. 

Gerard stood up and closed the trunk as he took his jacket and wore it, hiding his perfect arms and leaving Frank disappointed. 

"Let's go," Gerard said as he headed to where the frozen lake is.

"Are you sure the ice won't break and we won't drown?" Frank asked, "because I can't swim."

"It's a half meter artificial lake, I'm sure you won't drown unless you're shorter than that," Gerard laughed, "I mean, are you?"

"Asshole," Frank laughed with him as he playfully slapped his arm. "I'm not that short."

"Asshole is my middle name," Gerard joked, at the same time telling the truth.

Frank stopped as he got in front of the ice. Gerard didn't see him stop until he was on the ice.

"I really don't know how to skate," Frank said, "I'm gonna fall and break my skull or twist my leg."

"No, you're not! Common!" Gerard whined as he pulled Frank by his arms, "I'll teach you. I promise, it's really easy once you learn it."

The moment Frank stepped on the ice, he wrapped his arms around Gerard as if his life depends on it, and yelled, "I'm gonna die! This is too slippery! Too much, I can't!"

"Frank, just let go of me for a second and I'll show you how to do it!" Gerard said, which didn't help Frank at all. 

"No! I'm gonna fall,"

"I'm gonna count to three and you're gonna let go, ok?" Gerard said, "One."

"No! Not "ok"!" Frank yelled.

"Two!"

"Gerard, don't you dare let go of me!"

"Three!" And like that, Gerard took Frank's hands off of himself and skated to the other side of the lake, leaving Frank in the middle of it.

"No! Gerard! Please I'm gonna fall," Frank panicked while standing there and not moving a single muscle.

"If you wanna hold on from me, come and get me," Gerard laughed, as he teasingly skated circles around Frank.

"Stoooooop," Frank whined. 

"Ok, but if I'm being serious," Gerard said as he stopped in front of Frank, two or three meters away, "you can do it. I know you can. Once you learn it, it'll be the most fun thing in your life, trust me."

Frank hesitated then sighed, "all alright, what am I suppose to do? Because right now, I feel like I'm gonna fall once I take one of my feet off of the ground."

"You have to switch from one foot to the other and push yourself while doing it," he said as he demonstrated it slowly, "now you try it."

"You're paying the bill if I fall and break my skull," Frank said seriously. Gerard rolled his eyes and Frank took that as a 'whatever you say'. Slowly, he lifted his right foot and pushed him forward. It wasn't professional like Gerard's, but it made him move, so that's a big step.

"That's it, you're doing it!" Gerard exclaimed with joy. Frank was trying his hardest to not fall. He was succeeding though, because after a few push he got to where Gerard was standing.

"I did it!" He yelled as he rose his arms in the air in celebration. That was a big mistake though, because the next thing he knows, his feet are sliding away from under him. He tried to balance himself with his arms, but that didn't help the slightest as he started falling. However, Gerard caught him before he could even get close to the floor.

Frank looked up at his saviour, staring in his hazel eyes and admiring them. Were Gerard's eyes always this beautiful? Frank can't tell. But right now, he was lost in them as the other stared down in his as well. A few seconds later in that position, Frank realized his arms were stuck between them as Gerard held him from his waist, keeping him from falling. 

Gerard was the one to cut the silence.

"Frank, can you do me a favour?" He asked with a soothing voice as he stared down at him, Frank still in his arms.

"Depends on what it is," Frank said, still staring him in the eyes.

"Forget about my homework, will you?"

He frowned, "What do you-"

"I wanna use my second 'I'll do anything' pass for something else," Gerard interrupted. After a few seconds of silence and leaving Frank in confusion, he finally continued, "kiss me."

"Wha-"

"I said kiss me," Gerard repeated, interrupting Frank again. 

Frank thought for a second and said, "only if you promise me this Gerard won't ever go away, because I like him much better."

"I promise," Gerard replied. And just like that, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck as got on his skates' toes and kissed him. After a few seconds, Gerard kissed him back as he pushed Frank closer to him with one hand still on his waist and cupped his cheek with the other. It was a simple kiss at first, but as time passed, the kiss became more and more passionate. Frank opened his mouth to suck in a breath and Gerard took the opportunity to stick his tongue in it. 

However, as Frank was about to get on sucking Gerard's tongue, his feet inside the skates slid down in the empty space because of the bigness, his toes hitting the front of them, and before he knew, he's losing his balance again. Their lips disconnected as Frank got down from his toes and struggled to keep his balance. Gerard tried to help him again but before he could do anything, Frank threw himself on him and they both started falling. Gerard hit the ice, Frank on top of him. 

Frank sighed in relief as he dropped his head on Gerard's chest and said, "I didn't break my skull,"

"I think I broke my ass," Gerard groaned under him. 

"Can we go home?" Frank said, "I mean this was really fun. We can come back another day but with skates that actually fit me. My feet fell asleep. I think they've become blue down there."

"I told you it was too tight," Gerard laughed. Frank laughed with him, knowing well why he's in this shit right now. Was worth it though.

At this very specific moment, with him laying on top of Gerard, Frank was just wishing Gerard would stay like this forever.

He really likes this Gerard. More than he thinks he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok please tell me how it was cuz I fell like I messed this up. Like ruined the story kinda mess it up, idk. Or it’s probably just me being too mean to my work.


	21. Zigazig Ah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post this yesterday but fell asleep while editing it.
> 
> I woke up today at like six something and started getting ready for school. If my sister didn't wake up and tell me it's Sunday I would've probably ended up in front of my school. I feel so dumb.

It was Friday, and Frank had a night shift, that leaves Gerard home alone. He couldn't sleep. The bed was empty next to him and after the kiss, sleeping next to Frank felt different. He felt like he needed him there, even though they didn't do anything special. Yet. But now that the bed was empty, he tossed and turned, but couldn't feel any better about it.

So, Gerard got up and headed to the front door, not even bothering to change into something that isn't his PJs. He only put on his coat and left the apartment. Even though it was only a 5 minutes walk to Frank's work place, he was still too lazy, so he took his car instead.

He drove down the street and stopped in front of the store, parking where he wasn't supposed to. Who cares though? It's one in the morning, no one's really gonna give him a ticket at this hour. If they do, well Gerard is more than ready to pay for it. Better get a hundred dollar ticket than find a parking spot.

Gerard heard a little bell ring as he opened the door and got inside, the warm air hitting him. He looked at the counter, where Frank was supposed to be, but only saw the mop of his back hair as he had his head down, his face in his arms. When Gerard got closer, he could hear Frank snore in his arms. He sighed, letting out a laugh and slapped his hand on the table as hard as he could.

"Mothertrucker- What the fuck?!" Frank yelled as he snapped his head up. He looked around confused but his eyes widened when they fell on Gerard, "oh, hi Gerard!"

"Sleeping during your shift I see," Gerard said, looking down at Frank who was sitting on a chair, "and I have never seen a cashier in my life sitting down on a chair."

"Shut up," Frank said, dropping his head in his hands, "I'm so tired and my back hurts. I'm bored as fuck as well, this store is dead."

"Maybe because it's one in the morning?" Gerard pointed out.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that it's boring," Frank sighed, "what are you doing here at this hour anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep," Gerard admitted, leaning on the counter, "So, I don't know, came to see you? See how you're doing."

"Awful," Frank replied, "I finished all my work and now I have to sit and stare at the walls."

"Well, now I'm here and I'm gonna make everything fun," Gerard said as he started searching for the deck of cards he took from his car earlier.

"At this point, I don't think that's possible," he said, looking up at Gerard from his hands.

"If there's one person who can make something fun out of boredom, that's me," Gerard smirked as he finally found the cards and took them out. Frank's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" He exclaimed, "dude, you're my saviour."

Frank stood up and headed to the back of the store and came back with another chair. He put it in front of the one he was sitting on and sat back on his chair. Gerard sat on the other one and started shuffling the cards.

"It's gonna work this way," Gerard started, "we're gonna play Blackjack-"

"Isn't that an actor?" Frank interrupted.

"What!? No! Jack Black is an actor. Blackjack is a game," Gerard laughed as Frank made an O shape with his mouth. Gerard wanted to facepalm as he said, "I'm guessing you don't know how to play?"

"Never have played,"

Gerard took a good ten minutes to explain to him the game that should've taken him not even five minutes and continued, "so this is what we're gonna do. Every time you lose, I get a kiss, every time I lose, I'll give you ten dollars."

Frank smirked, "let's do this."

꧁ꕥ꧂

"And that'll be five hundred and thirty dollars,"

"This is so not fair," Gerard complained, "that's just beginner's luck."

"After winning fifty-three times in a row, I don't think so," Frank chuckled and that was the cutest thing Gerard had ever seen. It put a smile on his face even after losing five hundred and thirty dollars.

"Let's do something else," he groaned.

"Why? Don't want to lose more money?" Frank laughed.

"Well yeah!" Gerard rolled his eyes, "I didn't get a single kiss this whole time while you got half a thousand dollars."

"Well if you did your math correctly last time and knew that fifteen plus seven is actually twenty-two and not twenty-one, you probably would've won," Frank pointed out.

"Anyway," Gerard groaned as he took out his phone, "how much time do we still have for your shift to end?"

"Thirty minutes," Frank said after checking the time on his phone.

"Perfect," Gerard said as he found what he was looking at on his phone. He clicked on play and before the song could start he said, "now we sing and dance."

"What!?" Frank's eyes widened, "I can't dance, neither sing!"

"Yoooo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" Gerard started singing. Frank's face lit up, forgetting about what he was just saying as the song started.

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!" Frank continued.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!"

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!"

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna," Gerard sang getting closer to Frank and whispered in his ear, "I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah!" He then backed away, looking at Frank who now had a sideway smirk on his face, and continued, "If you want my future, forget my past!"

"If you wanna get with me, better make it fast! Now don't go wasting my precious time! Get your act together we could be just fine!" Frank continued.

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want," Gerard went in front of the counter which had more space to move, rather than the back.

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want," Frank followed.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna," he got closer again, "I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah"

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,"

"You don't have any friends," Gerard laughed.

"Make it last forever, friendship never ends! If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give! Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!" Frank ignored his comment as he continued singing.

Gerard raised his eyebrows and continued, "Oh what you think about that, now you know how I feel  
Say you could handle my love, are you for real?"

"I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try! If you really bug me, then I'll say goodbye!" Frank laughed at the end.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want!" Gerard started walking in circles around Frank.

"So tell me what you want, what you really, really want!" Frank span in place, his eyes following Gerard.

"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig ah"

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends! Make it last forever, friendship never ends!" Frank screams at the top of his lungs.

"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give! Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give! Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!" Gerard continued, singing at the top of his lungs again as he stopped in front of Frank.

"So here's a story from A to Z!" Frank started rapping, "You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully. We got Em in the place who likes it in your face. We got G like MC who likes it on an- Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady. And as for me, haha, you'll see!"

"Slam your body down and wind it all around," Gerard continued.

"Slam your body down and wind it all around!" This time they both sang together, "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!"

They continued, getting closer to each other, "If you wanna be my lover! Make it last forever! Slam your body down and wind it all around! Slam your body down and wind it all around!! Slam your body down and wind it all around!!! Slam your body down and zig-a-zig, ah!"

"Spice girls? Really?" Frank laughed as the outdo started playing.

"What's wrong with Spice Girls?" Gerard replied as they were now inches away from each other.

"Didn't think it was your type,"

"Shut up," now it was Gerard's turn to laugh.

"If you wanna be my lover..." they heard the Spice Girls sing from Gerard's phone, and like that, Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist, pushing him towards himself, and kissed him as passionately as he could.

At first, Frank was taken back, not showing any sign of wanting to kiss back, but a second after, he wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck, getting on his tiptoes, and kissed him back. He tangled his fingers in Gerard's hair, pushing him closer, if that was even possible. Just like the last time, Frank opened his mouth to suck in a breath and ended up with Gerard's tongue in his mouth. Except, this time, he was standing on normal ground and didn't fall.

When the kiss deepened, Frank jumped and wrapped his legs around Gerard's waist as Gerard held him tighter to not drop him. He headed to the counter and set Frank there as he continued exploring his mouth with his tongue.

"Frank," Gerard said as their lips parted to take some breath. He looked him in the eyes and continued, "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"No, not really-" Gerard shut him up with another kiss.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," he whispered, his breath warm on Frank's lips. Frank smiled, looking down on his lap and then backed away a little, leaving Gerard disappointed.

"I-" he started, "I gotta count the cash before the next shift."

Gerard sighed before backing away and asking, "do you, um, need any help?"

"Nah, it won't take me much time. I just-" Frank said getting off of the counter, "I just need to count it and that's it. After playing Blackjohn or whatever the name was, I don't trust you with math."

"It was only one time!" Gerard groaned. Frank laughed and opened the cash to start counting.

After fifteen minutes or so, Frank was done and he started getting ready, so when the next employee comes in, he'll be ready to leave.

꧁ꕥ꧂

They headed to Gerard's car as Frank finished his shift. The streets were deserted considering it was three in the morning.

The rock station radio started playing when Gerard started the car. Both were tired as fuck so no one sang along with any of the songs they knew, instead drew home in silence.

However, as Gerard stopped for the first and last red light on their way home, a black Ford came and stopped just next to them. Gerard turned to it, seeing the driver was looking at them, as well, with a smirk. A smirk appeared on Gerard's face too, knowing what's gonna happen next.

The other driver made a vroom vroom noise, challenging Gerard as his smirk got bigger. Gerard returned the sound, accepting the challenge, his smirk getting bigger as well. They both turned their gaze in front of them, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Gerard, are you alright?" Frank asked from next to him, "what's happening? What does he want?"

"You better put your seatbelt on," is all Gerard said.

"I already have-" Frank tried to say but replaced with screaming as the lights turned green and Gerard pressed on the gas pedal as fast as he could, "Gerard slow down! I think you're over the speed limit!"

"Calm your tits, Frank," Gerard replied through the car's noises, "it's not my first time. I know what I'm doing."

"And that's driving us to our own demise!" Frank snapped, "stop! I wanna get out! We passed our building already!"

"Can't now, it's too late," Gerard said, checking the car next to them every few seconds.

"Gerard-" Frank tried to say but more screaming came as Gerard pressed further on the pedal and the car went even faster. They passed the other car. After he was already on the lead for enough time to consider winning, he stepped on the break, doing a 360° tour with the car. The car fell silent, the only noise being Frank's heavy breathing.

The Ford he was racing slowed down as he got to them. The driver gave Gerard an impressed look and saluted as he was passing by. Gerard gave him a grin and winked. When the car was gone, he turned back to Frank and saw him looking at him with anger.

"What?" He asked as if he doesn't know what's wrong.

"'What?'!? You're asking me 'what?'!?" Frank snapped. Gerard didn't know what to answer so instead he just shrugged. That got Frank even angrier, "that's it! I'm walking home. Thanks for the ride."

"What!? You can't walk home!" It was time for Gerard to snap, but before he knew, Frank opened the door and headed to the sidewalk. Gerard lowered the car window as he slowly drove next to Frank and yelled, "you can't walk home! It's like zero degrees out there."

"I! Don't! Care!" Frank yelled back, not even looking up at Gerard.

"You're gonna get mugged again!" Frank stopped at that, thinking about it for a second, but rolled his eyes and continued walking again.

"Again, I don't care," he replied, "I rather get mugged than lose my life just because you wanted to race!"

"Ok! I'm sorry! I won't do it again," Gerard apologized, "just hope in so we can get home already."

"Nah, I'm good," Frank said, continuing to walk, "you're driving the wrong side of the road by the way."

Gerard knew about that, but couldn't care any less. He snapped, "Frank! I said get in the car!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Frank snapped back, their voices echoing through the silent streets.

Gerard doesn't know why he can't just leave him there get mugged or catch a cold because he deserves it for not listening to him, but he can't. Part of him was saying "go home, let him get whatever he deserves", the other part said, "don't". That part was much stronger, so Gerard stayed and protested more.

"Get in the car!"

"No!"

"Get in the car!"

"No!"

"Get in the car!"

"I said NO!" Frank snapped even more as he stopped and turned to Gerard. "What can't you understand in NO, NO, NO!?"

That's it, Gerard couldn't take it anymore. He put the car in parking mode so it doesn't go crash on its own, and got out of the car, heading towards Frank.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked, fear replacing his anger. His eyes followed Gerard as he went around the car and got to Frank.

"I'm getting you in the car," Gerard answered as he took Frank's arm and started dragging him to the car. Frank started thrashing around to get out of his grip, but Gerard was much stronger.

"Help!" He started yelling at the top of his lungs, "get off of me- HELP! I'm being kidnapped. Somebody help!"

But no one was there to hear him.

"Can you stop it and just get in the fucking car!?" Gerard snapped as Frank continued to struggle. However, Frank didn't stop. A scream left Gerard's lips as Frank stepped on his foot and crushed it as hard as he could. "Fucking bitch!" He yelled but didn't let go, instead started pulling even harder.

Finally, Gerard got to the car and with one hand holding Frank, he opened the door with the other. He threw him in the car, locking the door so it only opens from the outside and closed the door.

"Gerard! Let me out!" Frank yelled from the inside. Gerard went around the car again and took the driver's seat. He was going to start the car when he realized the keys weren't there.

"Frank give me the keys," he said way more calmer than he should've.

"Nope," Frank replied, crossing his arms, "you don't let me walk home, I'm not giving you your keys."

"Frank, I said give me my keys," Gerard continued with the same calm voice. Frank turned to glare at him as Gerard gave him the most threatening look he could ever pull out. Frank looked at him for longer and released a defeated sigh as he rolled his eyes and handed him the keys. Gerard smiled as he took them and said, "good boy."

"Asshole," Frank replied under his breath as he turned to the window and looked outside. Gerard started the car and they were a minute into the drive when Frank talked again, "you promised you wouldn't be acting like an ass again."

"Frank, I said I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking," Gerard admitted. If he knew Frank would act like this, he wouldn't have accepted the challenge. "Besides, you can now tell you've been in a car race."

He didn't expect Frank to laugh and say, "yeah."

"So do you forgive me?" Gerard asked, turning to Frank as he parked in front of their building.

With a smile on his face, Frank rolled his eyes and said, "do I have a choice?"

"Not really," Gerard replied.

"You do something like that again and you're sleeping on the couch," Frank pointed out.

"But we don't have a-"

"Exactly," and like that, Frank tried to open the door and get out, but it was locked, "do you mind?"

"Oh! Sorry," Gerard said as he got out and headed to Frank's side and opened the door from the outside.

"Wow, Gerard being a gentleman and opening door for me. I see," Frank smirked as he got out of the car, taking his time as much as he could. Gerard rolled his eyes with a grin and closed the door when Frank was finally out.

If this was anyone else but Frank, he would've already lost his nerves and start beating the shit out of them. But it IS Frank, and he doesn't know why but he can't bear with the thought of Frank being hurt.

Maybe, and that’s a big maybe, Frank IS special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I want to thank everyone for commenting! It really means a lot to me


	22. Camping Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes are literally closing right now so if I missed some things while editing I'm sorry, I'm just too tired right now. I nearly fell asleep while editing.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this and goodnight (well to me idk)

Frank was done with all of his homework for the next whole week. Now that he doesn't need to do Gerard's stuff, he got a lot off of his shoulders. However, he now has no idea what he's gonna do the whole day. He doesn't have work, it's his weekend off, and no homework. He tosses and turns in his bed, thinking of ANYTHING he can do today but can't think of any.

Then, his eyes fell on Bonny's sleeping form between him and Gerard and he remembered that he never really took him to the veterinarian. He noted to do that today and started getting up. After getting to the bathroom and coming back to get changed from his PJs into normal clothes, he saw Gerard was already awake, still in the bed though, and was gently petting the sleeping Bonny.

"I'm gonna take him to the veterinarian today," Frank started, "I don't think his owner's looking for him."

"Alright, I'm coming with you," Gerard said, starting to get up. 

Frank didn't protest. He was actually happy Gerard was coming with him. He knows clinics make you wait for hours and he definitely doesn't want to do that alone. 

After Bonny woke up and they found the nearest vet clinic, they got in Gerard's car and headed there. As expected, they waited for over two hours for their turn. Finally, they heard their name being called and headed to the room they told them to.

"You can leave him there and wait outside," the veterinarian said when they got inside.

"Can't we wait here?" Frank asked, wanting to stay with his baby.

"Not really. I can't concentrate when there are eyes staring at me," the doctor replied, not even looking up from the file.

"Alright," Frank said, kinda disappointed, and headed out, followed by Gerard. They sat back where they were before and waited nervously. Not like Bonny was sick or on the verge of dying, but Frank was still scared. Scared that they might tell him he has some kind of sickness that will make them take him away from him, or worse, a sickness that'll take Bonny's life. 

"Frank, it's gonna be alright," he heard Gerard comfort him while he was silently panicking. "There's nothing wrong with Bonny. He's a healthy young boy. They just need to make sure it stays that way."

"I know, I know, I just-" Frank started, "I don't know, what if he seems healthy but is not?"

Frank looked up at Gerard when he felt him take his hand in his, "trust me when I tell you nothing's wrong with Bonny. You're panicking for nothing."

Frank took a deep breath, calming himself. He never thought he'd say this, but Gerard's right. He IS panicking for nothing. Bonny's gonna be alright. He IS alright. He offered Gerard a smile, letting him know that he is now feeling better. Gerard returned the smile and started stroking the back of his hand with his thumb.

"You know what?" Gerard said, his smile getting wider as an idea popped in his head, "let's go camping today."

"What!?" Frank's eyes widened, "we can't do that!"

"Why not?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, probably because we're not prepared," Frank pointed out, "and it's freezing outside. Isn't camping for summer?"

"We'll get the stuff we need on our way there," Gerard said, shifting in his seat so now he was turned to Frank with his whole body, "and no, you can camp whenever you want. The season doesn't matter."

"But- but I never went camping. I don't know how any of that works," Frank sighed.

"I did. I mean it was a long time ago, but I still have an idea," Gerard said, "anyway, we'll figure it out once we get there."

"Gerard, I don't think that's a good idea. If neither of us knows what we're supposed to do, let's just not,"

"If we knew exactly what to do, where's the fun in that? Where's the ADVENTURE in that?" Gerard said, looking at Frank with pleading eyes, "Frank, I'm telling you, you won't regret this. Your life is so boring and lame, I wanna puke. Put some colour in it."

"Well, thank you, I think my life is fun too," Frank sighed, "what if this 'adventure' you're talking about, doesn't- I don't know- doesn't turn out well."

"Frank, what's the worse that can happen?" Gerard rolled his eyes.

"I don't know! Us getting eaten by bears. Or getting lost in the forest and never be found! Or worse! Get eaten by spiders!" Frank started panicking again.

Gerard laughed, "common, stop being a scared little baby."

Frank gasped as he got defensive, "I'm not a scared little baby!!"

"I don't know man, your the au you're acting tells me otherwise," Gerard shrugged.

"I- I- ugh!" Frank groan and gave up, "alright! We can go camping. I'll prove to you I'm not a scared little baby!"

"That's the spirit," Gerard winked. 

It's only a night. Frank can survive that. It'll probably be fun and he's gonna prove to Gerard he's not a scared little baby. He IS scared though. But he's not gonna show that. He's not gonna give Gerard any more reasons to laugh at him. And what if Gerard is planning his murder in the middle of nowhere and by accepting this, he's accepting his death. But hey, that's just Frank being paranoid and always thinking of the worse.

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the doctor call his name from Bonny's room. Followed by Gerard, Frank headed to the room where he had left Bonny. 

"He seems healthy," the doctor started, "you must be taking good care of him. He hasn't taken any vaccines, so I gave him two of them today. I want you to bring him every week for the next two months so I can make sure I give him all the vaccines in time and that he stays the healthy guy he is now."

"Thank you, doctor," Frank said, "Is that all for today."

"Yes," he replied, "you can now go do your payments and you're free to leave."

Frank took Bonny in his arms and with a goodbye, left the room. He headed to the counter, said his name and waited for the secretary to find the records.

"That'll be twelve-thirty dollars," she said. Frank's mouth dropped open. That's a lot of money, but he was ready to pay. Even if it's more than he was expecting, he IS willing to pay for it knowing it's for Bonny.

"It will be Visa," he heard Gerard say from beside him as he was searching for his card.

"No, Gerard, I'm paying," Frank insisted, "it was for my baby. You're not the one who insisted to keep him, I did"

"No, Frank, it's for OUR baby, and I may not be the one who insisted keeping him but I still agreed so he's my responsibility as much as he's yours," Gerard said, and before Frank knew it, Gerard was tapping his card on the machine and the receipt was coming out, "besides, my bank account looks much better than yours. Now let's go, it's already eleven, we still need to buy stuff for our camping, and before you say anything, I'm the one who's gonna pay for them."

"I wasn't gonna protest for that," Frank laughed as he headed to Gerard's car. Gerard followed.

They made some stops, getting sleeping bags, a tent, some food, like sausages- vegan sausages, and some canned stuff. They also got some thicker jackets, just in case it gets colder, some flashlights, a lantern, and a GPS, which Gerard didn't want but Frank insisted because he didn't want to get lost meanwhile Gerard said it'd be more fun if they did get lost. They also reserved a truck, because Gerard didn't want 'his precious baby to get hurt or scratched.' 

They made a last stop at their apartment, to leave Bonny there and Frank pick up his guitar. Around one o'clock, after everything was set, they started their journey 

...

"Are we there yet?" Frank asked for the millionth time.

"No, Frank. I said I'll tell you when we get there," Gerard scuffed.

"We've been walking for over two hours, Gerard. Don't we need to sit down and get ready for the night?" Frank said.

"No, what we need is to find the perfect spot with a great view or something," Gerard explained. 

"Ugh, I'm just tired and want to sit down already!" Frank groaned. The backpack he was carrying was bigger than himself, at this point he was just being tortured. On top of the bag, he was also carrying his guitar.

"You will sit down we find the spot!" Gerard yelled in order for Frank to hear him because he was Now way too behind. 

"Do you know at least where we're going?" Frank asked. "Are we gonna be able to go back?"

"A) I have no idea where we're going and B) you have the GPS, so yes," Gerard replied.

They walked for another hour before finding this said 'perfect spot'. It was on the edge of a cliff, not too close for them to risk falling off and not too far so they can enjoy it. The spot was empty from the trees due to the lack of dirt so it was also the perfect spot to place the tent.

"Ok, you go find some wood for the fire and I'll set up the tent," Gerard ordered as he started unpacking the tent.

"You want me to go in there alone?" Frank said, pointing at the thick woods they just came out from.

"What? You're scared?" Gerard smirked, looking up at Frank from where he was kneeling down.

However, instead of admitting the truth, Frank frowned and snapped, "me?! Scared!? Pff... I was just wondering- I don't know- I was just wondering... uhh... you know what? Never mind, I forgot what I had to say."

And like that, Frank entered the forest, picking up any wood or stick he could find on his way. It didn't take long, after a few minutes, his hands were full, which meant he had to go back. Words can't describe how happy Frank was at the moment. He was done with his nightmare.

However, when he got back to the camping spot, his heart stopped when he saw the tent wasn't finished yet and Gerard was nowhere to be seen. He dropped the sticks he had collected in the middle where they were planning on making the fire and turned back to the forest, scanning it to see if he can find any sign of Gerard. His heart starting beating even faster and faster as seconds passed and Gerard wasn't in sight.

"Gerard!" He called, panicking even more when there was no answer.

"BOO!"

"AH!" And like that, without hesitating for a second, Frank turned and punched whoever scared him straight on the face.

"What was that for!?" Gerard cried as he held his eye.

"What the hell Gerard!?" Frank snapped, "you fucking scared the shit out of me! I thought some bears got you! Don't you dare do that to me ever again!"

"But why punch me!" Gerard yelled.

"I don't know! Maybe because you scared me!" Frank yelled back.

"Frank we're in the middle of the forest, who else would've it been besides me!"

"That's the thing! We're in the middle of the forest, what if it was a bear!!"

"Why would a BEAR try to scare you with a BOO!?!?"

"I don't know!"

"Frank, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know!"

"Why are we yelling!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" For no reason, Frank started panicking more.

"Ugh, whatever, just help me make this tent. I don't understand how this shit works," Gerard said as Frank took the tubes in his hands and started inspecting them, thinking which will go where. 

By 'help me,' Gerard meant 'do it yourself while I sit here and watch you,' because that's exactly what happened. However, after a few minutes, when he figured he needed to maybe do something to help them finish setting up before sunset, he got up and started unpacking the other things they'll need later.

After an hour or so, they were all set up and finally could sit down and take a deep breath.

"Well that was exhausting," Frank said as he sat next to Gerard on the sleeping bag and looked at the near sunset in front of them.

"Tell me about it," Gerard sighs, "my scout trainers did all the setting up, so I didn't know we had to go through this."

"When exactly did you go camping last time?" Frank asked, turning to Gerard.

"I was ten, maybe nine, I don't remember," he answered, not looking back at Frank.

"What!? When you said a long time ago, I didn't think it was that long time ago," Frank snapped, "so you're telling me you have no idea what we're doing?"

"I mean, it's logic. We already did most of it, we just need a fire when it starts to get dark and that's it," Gerard said, now looking at Frank as a smile appeared, "don't worry, Frankie, I know what I'm doing."

"I hope so," Frank sighed looking back in front of them. "Because I have no fucking idea what I'm supposed to do to survive in the wild."

Gerard laughed, now holding Frank's hand in his, "I mean, you did survive high school, didn't you? This is like the easier version of that game and you have weaker bosses to fight."

Frank laughed with him, "yeah, got a point there."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, watching at the sunset in front of them that now filled the sky with colours. Frank looked up at Gerard from where he was sitting next to him, and hesitantly put his head on his shoulder.

"Gerard?" He called. When he heard a soft hum he continued, "this question is bugging me since I kinda figured out you're not as poor as you pretend to be."

"What is it, Frankie?" Gerard asked, still looking at the sunset in front of them.

"When you found out you had to live with me, why didn't you move out? I mean if I had the money, which I didn't, but if I did, I would've moved out, so why didn't you?" Frank asked again, the same question Gerad ignored the day of the party and made him drink.

"I don't know," Gerard said, "I guess I was scared to ask my dad to rent me another apartment."

Frank knows that wasn't the case. He knows Gerard's lying. With just the money his dad used to give him, and still gives him, he could've rented an even better apartment and moved out, so why didn't he? Or knowing Gerard, the stubborn shit that he is, he knows he would've gotten a new apartment from his dad if he really wanted to. However, if he chose to lie right on Frank's face, maybe it's something he's not ready to tell, so Frank chose to ignore it and accept whatever bullshit he said for now.

"I'm gonna start the fire," Gerard said as he went to pick up the things they had bought, like the lighter and the papers. He came back, looked at the woods- or sticks Frank had collected, and said, "are you serious Frank? How many seconds do you want for our fire to last?"

Frank looked down and understood what he was talking about. He had only collected small sticks, a lot but small ones, because the big ones were too heavy for him, so he just didn't bother.

"The big ones were too heavy?" Frank wanted to give him the reason but it came out as a question.

"Whatever," Gerard rolled his eyes, "stay here. I'll go do your job for you," he said as he headed into the forest. Frank sat there and continued watching the sunset meanwhile Gerard was picking up some wood. After a few minutes, he was back with a stack of wood, bigger than what Frank had.

"This, my friend, is what you call firewood," he said as he dropped it where they were planning to start the fire, crushing the ones Frank had collected. "But don't worry, we can use yours to start the fire."

Frank laughed, laying go down completely and watching Gerard as he started to work on the fire. After the it started, Gerard came back to Frank. Frank lifted his head, letting Gerard sit where his head was before and lasted back down, putting his head on Gerard's lap.

Gerard started playing with his hair as he asked, "what's your opinion on me, Frankie?"

"I don't know. You can be a really sweet person when you want to but you can also be an ass," Frank replied, pointing out the obvious. He turned on his back to face Gerard and added, "I really like the sweet part of you."

"You do, don't you," Gerard laughed, and that's when Frank realized that Gerard has never really told him he likes him. The time he did, it was in a fast conversation and he brushed it off, not wanting to talk about it. Frank just assumed he liked him back because, you know, they kissed, and only people who like each other kiss. Right? But what if he doesn't like him back? What if Gerard is just using him. That's ridiculous though. Why would Frank even think about that? How the hell is Gerard using him? And why would he?

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gerard call his name, "Frank!"

"Huh... yeah?" He replied, his eyes falling back on Gerard's.

"I called your name over ten times. What's going on in that head of yours?" Gerard asked.

"Just thinking," Frank replied, his eyes falling back on the colourful, nearly dark, sky.

"About?" Gerard whispered, leaning closer to Frank's face.

"It's- I don't know. It's nothing," Frank sighed, his eyes falling back, yet again, on Gerard, and staying there longer than they did before. "It's something stupid."

"I see," Gerard said, placing a kiss on Frank's lips, "just stop thinking and clear your mind. You're away from the world now, you don't need to worry about anything."

Yeah, except when the thing, or the one, you're worrying about is in front of you. Gerard leaned in again and kissed him even deeper. Frank started kissing him back, shifting in his place and sitting upright because it was kinda uncomfortable kissing someone while laying down, your head on their lap. 

As the kiss got deeper and deeper, more passionate by every second, Gerard pushed him down and got on top of him, pinning Frank under him with both his hands next to each side of Frank's head. Frank kinda started panicking, but didn't push him away. He let Gerard lead the way, moving his lips on Frank's. However, Frank started panicking even more and didn't like it at all when Gerard's hand slid down to his pants, trying to undo the button.

"Gerard-" he tried but his voice was muffled in the kiss as Gerard was still struggling with his pants. He could feel how hard Gerard was on his thigh. However, Frank wasn't hard at all, not yet anyway. He could feel being on the way of getting hard, his body betraying him. He doesn't want this. 

Well not that he wasn't enjoying the kiss, he was enjoying it a lot, but he didn't want what Gerard was leading this to. He can't. It's too early. Not too early for his age, but because he wasn't ready and they hardly even kissed two times. Frank thought back to what he was thinking about earlier. He can't have this with Gerard before he knows if Gerard feels the same with him. He doesn't want to be one of Gerard's hookups that he's gonna let go the next day and pretend nothing happened.

"Gerard!" He tried again, but Gerard seemed to be too much into it to notice Frank's protests. Or he just thought he was calling his name in pleasure. So Frank made sure to make it more clear this time and pushed him harder, "Gerard stop!"

Gerard stopped, backing away and looking at Frank confused. Frank was breathing hard and fast, trying to ignore the voice inside his head that was telling him 'let him continue.'

"What's wrong Frankie?" He asked.

"I-" Frank started but didn't know what to say. He's twenty years old and still a virgin and is scared of sex, what is he supposed to say. He knows he's not supposed to be ashamed of that. He can have sex whenever he wants, whenever he's ready, but still, he couldn't help but see Gerard's disappointment in his eyes. "I'm not ready yet."

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting straight, now putting some space between him and Frank.

"I just- I don't know what we are Gerard. I don't want to lose my-" Frank stopped, taking a deep breath, "I don't want this to be just one of your hookups. I mean, don't you think this is too soon. I don't know what you want from me Gerard, but if you want something serious, I think it is too soon for this."

Gerard sighed, looking everywhere but at Frank, "ok, I understand, you just don't want me."

"No! No! That's not what I meant at all, Gerard!" Frank snapped, shaking his hands, "just, not yet. Is that too much to ask?!"

"Can I at least get a blowjob?" Gerard asked, Frank's cheeks getting red at the thought. 

"No! Gerard, you're not taking this seriously!" Frank snapped, kinda starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, getting up, "I'm gonna go watch some squirrels."

And like that, Gerard picked up a flashlight because it was getting dark and disappeared into the deep woods. Frank wanted to call after him and yell at him to not leave him alone, but it was too late. He really didn't want to be left alone here in the dark, not knowing when Gerard will return.

Frank thought he heard a moan echo through the forest, but it must be his ears tricking him. It can't be Gerard, he was watching squirrels, and it was definitely not Frank, I mean he'd know if he moaned. So, or it was just him hearing things or there was someone else in this forest. Frank chooses to believe the first option since it's less scary.

Then he heard another moan echo, this time louder and, Frank couldn't believe it, but his name was mixed with it. Yup, definitely his ears playing tricks on him. But the question is: why would his ears make him hear moans? But who knows, this universe is full of mysteries.

Frank heard footsteps coming toward the camp and his heart stopped for a second, thinking of all the possibilities what it could be, but relaxed as soon as Gerard came out from behind the trees. He was happier than when he left. He must've had fun watching the squirrels, Frank thought. Gerard, though, didn't say anything as he came and sat next to Frank, staring at the fire.

"I'm sorry," he said after a few seconds, cutting the silence. "I was thinking with my dick instead of my head. I really shouldn't be forcing it on you, there's nothing wrong with waiting."

"It's alright, don't worry about it," Frank said, not looking up at Gerard.

"I'll be waiting as long as you want," Gerard continued, now holding Frank's hand, "whenever you're ready, just tell me, I'll be here."

"Ok, thanks," Frank said, looking up at Gerard and offering him a smile. He's just happy Gerard is not angry for getting rejected. Not like Frank would've changed his mind if Gerard did get angry. He'd just say 'suck it up bitch, I'm not having sex with you' and leave. I mean, not literally since they're in the middle of the forest now and it'd be a stupid idea to piss off the only person with you and get lost in the woods. He's just happy the asshole Gerard is gone again, replaced by the Gerard Frank likes.

The rest of the night passed by Frank playing some Blues on his acoustic guitar while Gerard humming next to him. After they figured they're tired enough, they got into the tent, each in their sleeping bag, and tried to sleep.

However, due to the cold, Frank couldn't sleep.

"Gerard?" Frank said after some tossing and turning.

"Yes, Frankie?" 

"It's cold," Frank replied.

"Ok?"

"I'm cold,"

"So?"

"Can you like- I don't know- hold me?" Frank dared to ask. After some shuffling behind him, he felt an arm go around his waist and a body press behind him. He smiled and said, "better," before finally closing his eyes in peace. He must've been really tired because he was already starting to drift off.

"Goodnight Frankie," is the last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Thank you so much for the comments again, it assures me that people are actually reading my fic and didn’t give up on it yet. Thank you!


	23. Fuck Lindsey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, yet again, I was gonna post this yesterday but I fell asleep while editing it. Now it's 7 in the morning and I woke up from my own music that was still playing and finished the editing. Imma go sleep after this, so goodnight everyone.
> 
> I hope y'all like the chapter. <33

"Gerard?" Frank called when he tried to turn on the GPS but it wasn't working, "the GPS doesn't want to turn on."

"What do you mean it doesn't want to turn on?" Gerard looked up from where he was packing their things.

"I mean what I said," Frank replied, hitting the device as if it'll make it work, "it's not working."

Gerard stood up, went to Frank and took the device from his hands, inspecting it carefully, trying to figure out what's wrong with it. He then opened the battery place and revealed it empty. He looked up at Frank and asked, "Frank, do you happen to have two double-A batteries?"

"Why would I have double-A batteries with me during a camping trip!?" Frank started to panic, "does it mean we can't go back home?! Are we lost!? Are we gonna rot in this place!? Oh GOD, I will never get to finish college!"

"Calme the fuck down, Frank," Gerard rolled his eyes, "we'll just go east and eventually meet a road. From there, it's easy."

"We're gonna die!!" Frank snapped, "I'm not ready to die! I'm too young to die, Gerard!"

"Shhh," Gerard shushed him, giving him a comforting hug, "you're with me Frank, you're not gonna die. Now lets get movin' before it gets too late."

"Ok," Frank took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, "ok, ok, we're not gonna die. We're not gonna die. We're not gonna die."

"No, we're not," and like that, Gerard broke the hug and headed in the woods, "just pick up your bag and follow me. Try not to get too behind."

Quickly, Frank picked up the big heavy bag along with his guitar and followed behind Gerard. On their way, he started overthinking and silently panicking again. What if they don't make it out alive? All of his hard work will be for nothing. He will be eaten by a bear or spiders and no one will find his body! That's a possibility, a big possibility since neither he nor Gerard knows where they're going. Or do they?

After not even 5 minutes, they came out on road they had left their car on. Words can't describe how happy Frank was when he saw that truck.

"Oh my God, we did it!" he exclaimed and ran to the car, "we're still alive."

"I told you so," Gerard smirked, and that's when Frank realized. They walked for over three hours to get where they got yesterday, how come it didn't even take them five minutes to get back to the car.

"You made us walk in circles yesterday, didn't you?" Frank asked turning to look at Gerard.

Gerard laughed nervously, "maybe?"

"You asshole!" Frank snapped, "you know how heavy this bag was! You made me carry it for a whole three hours for nothing!"

"Chill, Frank, it's called hiking," Gerard rolled his eyes, "you have to live the full experience."

"Whatever," Frank rolled his eyes as he got in the truck.

At the end of the day, as much as he wanted to hate Gerard again, he couldn't. The guy technically saved his future and is the only fun thing in his life, how can he?

꧁ꕥ꧂

"Can I have a kiss before you go!?" Gerard yelled from the kitchen. One shoe on, Frank ran to Gerard, quickly planted a kiss on his lips and ran back to the front door. Gerard groaned, "common, I deserve more than that!"

"I'm late! I can't," Frank yelled as Gerard heard the front door open.

Gerard ran to the living room from where he can see Frank and yelled, "Have a good day, honey!"

"Bye!" And like that, the door closed and Gerard was alone in the apartment, just like the other days when Frank has work. A few minutes later, Gerard heard the door open again.

"Did you forget something!?" Gerard yelled again as he put his meal in the microwave. However, he didn't get any response, instead heard slow footsteps coming towards the kitchen. That's definitely not Frank. He was late, he wouldn't be walking this calmly if it was him.

Gerard gripped on a knife and slowly went to the living room. He hid behind a wall, waiting for the footsteps to come closer, and when they did, he jumped in front of them, pointing the knife to whoever it is.

"Chill, dude, it's just me," Lindsey said, raising her hands in the air.

"Well, may I be the one to ask you what the fuck you're doing in my apartment without knocking," Gerard sneered, the knife still pointing at Lindsey.

"I came to see you," she sighed, "you know how long I've waited for that smurf to leave so I can come to you?"

"No and I don't care because I'm sending you outside right now," Gerard said, motioning his knife to the front door, "now move your ass. Let's go, outside."

"Common Gerard!" Lindsey whinnied, "I liked the last time we fucked, I really wanna do it again."

"There's no way I'm giving my dad another reason to cut from my monthly pay," Gerard said, "now, out."

"No one will find out about it!" Lindsey said quickly, "last time I accidentally slipped while talking with my mom, it won't happen again, I promise! Let's just fuck! Is that too much to ask?"

"No! Nein! Nee! Non! Niet! Voch! Nu!" Gerard snapped, "I want you out of my house."

Lindsey sighed and made her way out. Gerard put the knife down when she opened the door. She was on her way out when suddenly, as if she saw something in the hallway, she turned back to Gerard and ran to him, smacking their lips together. Ok, that's it, Gerard gave up and kissed her back. If it wasn't for the lack of sex for the last two months, he would've pushed her away a smacked her in the face, but he started thinking with his dick again and did what it told him to.

If Frank didn't reject him the other day, he wouldn't have been so horny right now, but now, damn, he missed sex. He wants to fuck Lindsey right there and then. Besides, he was kinda angry at Frank for rejecting him. No one rejects him. He always got what he wanted. But Frank did reject him and it made him a bit angry at Frank.

"That's the spirit," Lindsey said as she parted their lips, "you deserve much better than that twink."

"Well that twink is a virgin and would look good on my sex collection," Gerard smirked as he sat on the chair, Lindsey getting on his lap, "besides, he's a real challenge. He rejected me the other day. Can you believe it? No one rejects me. People plead me to fuck them, and then there's that 'twink' who came out of nowhere and said 'no.'"

"Wait so you guys aren't dating?" Lindsey asked as she worked her hips on Gerard's lap.

"Hell no! Me? Date? You're funny," he said, released a small moan as he felt his dick twitch in his pants. He seriously was thinking with his dick right now, "I was gonna fuck him and leave this fucking apartment the next day."

Was he really? I mean that's what he had planned since the beginning, but now... he's not so sure about it. But he doesn't need to tell that to Lindsey right now. Or anyone in general. He doesn't want them to know he changed.

"Oh! Good, good," Lindsey said, fastening her moves, "now say you don't want him, you want me!"

"I don't want him, I want you!" Gerard moaned.

Lindsey stopped with a smirk on her face and said, "Anything else you wanna tell to Frankie?"

"Wh-"

"No, I think I heard enough," Gerard's heart stopped when he heard Frank's voice.

"Oh, Frank," Lindsey did a fake surprised voice, getting off of Gerard's lap. She smirked, "didn't see you coming."

"Frank, how long have you been there?" Gerard asked getting up and trying his best to hide his downstairs problem.

"Since I would 'look good on your sex collection," Frank said, his eyes starting to water.

"Frank-" Gerard tried to say but Lindsey interrupted.

"Well, Gerard, I had a good time, and if you need me again call me... or knock on my door. Now I gotta go," and like that, Lindsey ran out. Gerard's attention went back on Frank.

"Frank, I didn't mean what I said-"

"Save it, Gerard," Frank said, his eyes getting even wetter, "I just- I just thought you changed. Looks like you're the same asshole. At this point, I just think everything you did was to get in my pants. I was stupid enough to think you feel something for me like I felt something for you."

"Frank..." Gerard started. How is he supposed to make this right now? If he could just go back in time and make this right. There's nothing he can say that'll make this situation any better. He fucked it up completely. "I'm sorry."

Frank laughed through his tears, "yeah, of course, you are. You always are. But are you really?"

And like that, he started walking away, towards the front door.

"Frank, where are you going!?" Gerard followed.

"It's none of your business!" Frank snapped, turning to Gerard, "when you told me you regret 'stepping on me,' did you really mean it? Or was it one of your tricks to get in my pants? Because, right now, everything that you said that day, everything that actually encouraged me in life, seems a lie. Probably it even was, I was just 'naive' enough to believe everything you said."

"Frank, I meant every single word I said that day," Gerard started, "you know what I didn't mean? The things I said to Lindsey today. I was thinking with my dick and was saying what I thought would make her happy and have sex with me, because, damn, I miss sex. And when you rejected me the other day, I know I told you it's ok, but it wasn't. No one had ever rejected me, so it kinda made me angry."

"Tell me, Gerard, do you want to fuck me?" The question came out of nowhere, but of course, he does.

"Of course I do!" Gerard said, "Frank you're the cutest thing I have ever seen and you're one of the only people who cared about my shit."

"Or because I'm a virgin and would look good on your sex history,"

"No! Frank I told you, I didn't mean what I said!" Gerard snapped. Frank raised his eyebrows, questioning him. "Ok, when I first saw you, I did! I didn't want to move out because I wanted to get into your pants before I do, but now I see more in you than you do in yourself. So, Frank, I'm begging you to forget what just happened and give me another chance."

"I just-" Frank blinked, "I just need some time to think. Now please, I need some time alone."

And like that Frank was out of the apartment, leaving Gerard behind to think about his stupidity. Frank's not gonna forgive him, he's gonna lose him forever, just like he loses everything he starts to care about. Why did he think he was gonna be able to keep Frank? He was just stupid enough to think he could actually keep Frank. And why did he lose him? Because of his stupidity. Because he can't stop thinking with his DICK.

Gerard couldn't help as the tears started running down his cheeks. He really has gone soft. He didn't think he'd ever cry over someone, but here he is, crying over Frank. He's pathetic. He has really gone soft. But it's worth it if he has Frank. So now, he has to try his best to get Frank back, because now, he knows he won't feel the same if he loses him. He's the one making him happy, and now, he probably lost him too.

Gerard couldn't feel any worse right now.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Frank couldn't feel any more shitty right now. All of his bad theories were true. He just wishes he didn't feel something for Gerard, but he does, and even after all of this, he can't help but still like him.

Frank sat on a bench in the park and started thinking. What is wrong with him? The guy treated him like shit, made him believe he cared for him and 'cheated' on him, but he still likes him. The last time he checked, he wasn't into assholes. But here he is, crying over Gerard. He hates him so much right now, but can't help liking him at the same time.

Frank just wished he had work today. Well, he thought he did. But when he got there, he found out his shift was tomorrow, so he walked back home and you know the rest.

"You ok there?" Frank heard someone say as he felt someone sit next to him. The voice was familiar.

"I don't know..." he said, looking up at the person. He knows that guy! "You!"

"Me?" The guy looked confused, not recognizing Frank. But hell, Frank recognized him.

"You stole my wallet the other day!" Frank snapped, turning to the guy completely.

"Oh, you're the guy with the missing turtle," he laughed.

"I want my wallet back," Frank said, putting out his hand.

"Do you know how many wallets I steal everyday? It's probably in some dumpster I don't remember," he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean!? I had so many important cards in there! Ugh!" Frank groaned.

"Well I couldn't care any less," the guy shrugged.

"What do you mean?! You can't go like that and ruin people's lives!" Frank snapped.

"Watch me," and like that, he took Frank's backpack that was next to him and ran.

"Hey!" Frank yelled and started running after him, "Stop!"

"Not gonna happen!" The guy yelled back as he glances back at Frank still running.

"Please! All my stuff is in there!" Frank tried again. Frank's bag was heavy as fuck, considering all of his stuff was in there, so he got the advantage and catch up with the guy. He jumped on him and tackled him on the grass, the bag flying away from his hands. Frank threw himself on the bag to get it, but the homeless guy pushed him away and got on top, pinning Frank under him. His hand came up, preparing to come down for a punch.

Frank closed his eyes, ready for the blow, but it never came. He felt the weight get off of him and he opened his eyes to see the guy on the grass a few feet away and Gerard standing next to him.

"You fucking better get up and run before I beat the shit out of you!" Frank heard Gerard yell. The guy got up, giving Frank a look, and ran. Gerard's attention turned to him as he headed towards him. He offered him his hand and asked, "you ok?"

Frank took his hand and said drily, "thanks but I had him."

"Yeah, you sure did. Probably after he gave you a black eye," Gerard raised his eyebrows. Frank shook the dead grass off of him, took his bag and started walking. Gerard followed, "who was that anyway?"

"The same guy who stole my wallet the other day," Frank replied drily.

"Frank, we need to talk," Gerard said, turning Frank to him by his arm. Frank sighed and raised his eyebrows, telling him to continue, "look, I wanna know if you're gonna be mad at me for the rest of the year that we're gonna live together."

"I don't know," Frank lied. Of course, he's not gonna be mad at him for the rest of the year. He can't be. As I said, he still likes Gerard. He doesn't understand why in this whole world he would like someone like Gerard. But he does.

"I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me, Frank," Gerard said, looking him straight in the eyes, "do you want me to still live with you? Because if you don't, I will go and pack up my things and leave before you even come back."

"I-" Frank stopped, not knowing what to reply. He wasn't expecting that question. But Frank knows what he wants. He doesn't want Gerard to leave him. No. Gerard is the only thing that makes him live his life. If Gerard leaves, his life gonna be, school, work, sleep, repeat. He doesn't want that, he really doesn't. Probably that's why he likes Gerard so much. He makes his life fun while Frank fails to do so. So he took a deep breath and replied, "no."

"No, you don't want me to go? Or no, you don't want me to stay?" Gerard asked, visibly getting nervous which was something Frank had never seen.

"I don't want you to leave," he answered. Gerad smiled. "That does not mean I forgive you and it's all gonna go back to normal again."

His smile fell, "I mean, I don't blame you for that. Frank, I'm seriously really sorry. I didn't realize how important you were to me until I thought I lost you forever. The moment you left the apartment I was so scared I lost you. I really like you, Frank, and yet again, I'm begging you to forgive me."

"Ok," Frank replied before he knew it. "But I still need some time to forget what you said in there. It really... it really hurt hearing all of those things, even though you're saying you didn't mean it."

"I understand, you can take as much time as you need, as long as you promise you'll come back to me," Gerard said. He sighed and asked, "Frank, do you still like me?"

"I do, Gerard. I know I shouldn't be, it doesn't make sense, but I still do," Frank sighed, "but, please, don't take advantage of that. I'm begging you."

"I won't, I promise," Gerard smiled, "now let's go home. It's getting dark. We don't want to get mugged again, do we?"

"Yeah," Frank laughed at the thought of nearly getting mugged second time in his life by the same guy. "Let's go home."

And like that, the two walked back home in an awkward silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I started writing my 3rd fic which is like something I’m sure you have never seen and ugh I’m so excited about it. Imma post it when I’m done with this.
> 
> Ayt, bye bye, gotta go sleep, I already hear my family wake up.


	24. Bitch Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg no school today cuz ✨snow✨ so here I am, finishing this chapter. I lowkey don’t like it tho but it had to be done.
> 
> Even tho I think it’s shit, I hope you enjoy it. :]

"I can't believe I almost lost you to Lindsey," Frank laughed as he planted another kiss on Gerard's lips.

"Frankie, you would never lose me to Lindsey," Gerard laughed with him, "I told you, I was thinking with my dick. And I do t how many more times I need to apologize to make you forget about that day.”

A few weeks had passed since that day. Frank seemed to look at it more lightly than he did a week ago. They still talk about it though, Frank still asking if he meant it or not and Gerard telling him "no” and start apologizing again. For the first week, he only had cold conversations with Gerard, wouldn't talk to him and when Gerard tried to, he'd get maximum a three word reply. The next, he started talking to him more, would start conversations himself sometimes and would laugh at some jokes Gerard told. The next, he started placing little pecks on Gerard's lips. The next they started kissing even more deeply, and the next, here they are, Frank on his lap doing a full make-out session.

"Gee?" Frank said after parting their lips again. See, that's another thing. Frank started using nicknames, which was new. Gerard always called him nicknames but Frank never did, well not ever since last week.

"Yes, sugar?" He replied, watching a smile appear on Frank's face at the nickname.

"'Sugar?'" He raised an eyebrow, "you never call me that."

"I can stop if you want," Gerard smiled back at Frank.

"No, it's alright, I like it," Frank said, nearly a whisper, "so... next week's Christmas. Any plans?"

"Whoa seriously?!" Gerard's eyes widened, "this soon? I thought we had a month or something. We gotta throw a party."

"Um, yeah, I was gonna ask you something actually," Frank got nervous.

"You want a party?" Gerard asked, getting excited because Frank wanting a party? Not something you see every day.

"No, not a party," he said, leaving Gerard a bit disappointed.

"Than what, sugar?" Gerard asked, emphasizing the word sugar.

"I-" Frank started, but didn't finish as he groaned and put his face in the crook of Gerard's neck, "wtutometmprnets."

"Frankie, I didn't understand a single word you said," Gerard said, patting Frank's back in a comforting way.

Frank got off of his lap and started pacing around the room, "ok, so how should I start this? God, what the hell am I even doing?"

"Frank, I don't know what's wrong with you, but if you're not gonna tell me anything, I would like to continue making out with you," Gerard said.

"Ok, so- fuck- I want you to meet my parent," Frank said, leaving Gerard mouth open, "I mean, on Christmas, I'm gonna go home that day for a small dinner and I really would like for you to come with me as my... date?"

"Frank, I..." Gerard didn't know what to say. He had never been in a situation like this. I mean why would he be? He never really had a serious relationship with anyone.

"I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to," Frank said quickly, visibly panicking again, "I mean, we've been doing this since what? Not even two months. I just thought-"

"Frank, I would like to meet your parents," Gerard said, in hopes that it'll be enough to stop Frank's panic. It looks like it was, because when he looked up, he saw Frank looking at him with the biggest smile on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Gerard nodded in response and the next thing he knows, Frank is back on my lap, kissing him deeply. He parted their lips and asked, "Gerard, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did,"

"Haha, ladies and gentlemen, we have a comedian here," Frank rolled his eyes. He sighed before asking, "what are we?"

"Humans?"

"Noooo! I mean what is the relationship between you and me," Frank asked.

"What do you want it to be, sugar?" Gerard knows where Frank is going with this, and he's ready for it.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Frank snapped.

"How about boyfriends?" Gerard asked, watching as Frank's smile got even bigger.

"Yeah, I'd like that," and Frank started kissing him again. "So does this mean we're official?"

"Yes, Frankie, we're official," Gerard smirked at Frank's excitement.

He just wishes he doesn't fuck this up.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"Gerard, common, we're gonna be late!" Frank called from the other side of the door.

"Just a second!" Gerard yelled back. He was trying all of the varieties of hairstyles, trying to find which one is best.

"You've been there for over an hour, Gerard! Common, you don't need to look perfect, it's just my parents!" Frank groaned. Gerard ignored him and continued working on his hair. However, he just ended up doing his usual hairstyle, but with gel so it stays that way instead of getting all messy at the end of the day.

"I'm done," he said as he got out of the bathroom. Frank looked at him confused.

"What were you doing in there the whole time? I see no difference between when you got in there and now," Frank said, continuing to scan Gerard as if trying to figure out if he missed something.

"It's my hair," Gerard said as if it was obvious, pointing to his hair, "it has gel in it now."

Frank rolled his eyes and headed to the front door, "let's just go. We're already late."

They headed outside and to Gerard's car. After driving for around 30 minutes, they finally got there. No one made a move to get out of the car though. Instead, they sat in silence.

"So I guess we gotta get out?" Frank said, still looking at the road in front of him.

"Yeah," Gerard replied, still staring in front as well. Gerard hasn't been this nervous in his whole life. He doesn't even know why he is so nervous. Frank looked more nervous though, so Gerard decided to act tough, so at least Frank will know he's got his back. He opened the car door and said, "ok then, let's go."

"Wait," Frank said, stopping him by his arm, "my parents, they um, they don't accept me fully. They weren't bad enough to throw me out but- I don't know- just wanted to let you know," Frank said, his voice more nervous than Gerard expected. Well, this makes the situation better... I mean, how hard can it be. Gerard can handle two homophobic parents, right?

"Yeah, don't worry Frankie. I got this. We got this," he said, earning a smile from Frank. However, he's really not sure if he got this.

"Ok, then let's go," and like that, they both left the car. They stopped in front of the front door and no one made a move to knock. Frank turned to Gerard and asked, "are you gonna knock or what?"

"Why should I knock, it's your house, not mine," Gerard argued back.

"But you're the guest and it's the guest who knocks not whoever lives in the house,"

"At the moment Frank, you're a guest too. So knock," Gerard pointed out.

"No, you're my boyfriend, I think you should knock,"

"Well, and you, you are my boyfriend and I think you should knock,"

"I'm short, I can't"

"What does that have to do with knocking!?"

"Everything,"

"Like,"

"Like- I don't- Like- um-," Frank didn't have anything to say so he snapped, "ok but I still can't knock!"

"And why is that?"

"I- I- I'm smart!"

"So?" Gerard raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the brain of the relationship, and you are more physical. Knocking is physical, so you do it,"

"You really are smart aren't you," Gerard smirked, "but you knock."

"No! You-" Frank tried to argue more but he was cut when the door swung open, revealing his mother on the other side. Frank put on a fake smile and said, "hi mom."

His mom eyed Gerard and said, "Frank, I didn't think you'd have a friend with you."

"Mom, meet Gerard," Frank said, taking Gerard's hand in a way to support himself, "he's my- um- boyfriend."

She blinked with a poker face, stepped aside and said, "ok then, come in."

They looked at each other and finally made a move to go in. The moment they stepped inside, Gerard could smell the delicious food.

As they got to the living room, they were met with Frank's dad. Frank introduced him to his dad and he gave him the same look his mom did. A cold look. Besides that, no one spoke until they got at the table and started the dinner. Frank's parents sat on one side of the table and Frank and Gerard the opposite, next to each other.

"So, how long has it been you guys are dating?" Frank's mom asked.

"Well, we can say a moth?" Frank said, coming out more a question as he looked at Gerard for confirmation.

"More than a month, but yes, indeed, a month," he replied, offering them a smile but didn't get any back.

"Your voice is familiar," Frank's dad said. Then his eyes widened at the realization, "you're the guy who yelled at us on the phone."

Gerard knew this was coming. He opened his mouth to say something but Frank did before him, "that wasn't him. Um, it was my friend. Their voice look-alike, a lot, for no reason."

"Well, Frank, I don't want you to have friends like that. That was so impolite of them," Miss Iero added. Gerard was starting to get angry. What does she mean it was impolite?! They were literally bullying their son for something he was already feeling bad for.

"What the hell is wrong with your hair?" Mr. Iero asked right after. Yeah, look who's talking about politeness. Gerard noticed that Frank was becoming more and more uncomfortable next to him as he played with his food.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with my hair. What's wrong with yours?" Gerard replied, owning an eye roll from Frank's dad as Frank started choking next to him.

"Be careful of what you say. You're under my roof, son," he snarled.

"Frank are you sure you don't want to change your mind and get a nice lady?" His mom asked.

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that this is not a choice. I'm not the one who decides who I'm gonna be attracted to," Frank said, not even looking up from his plate. "Now can you please, be nice with Gerard so we can have a nice dinner?"

"No Frank," his dad started, Frank dropped his fork and put his face in his hands in annoyance, knowing well what's to come, "you could've at least got a nice educated boy, not this arrogant asshole."

Oooh, he shouldn't have said that! Gerard tried to be patient, for Frank, but this is harder than he thought. He knows he's gonna snap anytime now. However, he took a deep breath and put his hand on Frank's tight in a comforting way. Frank looked up at him and then back to his dad.

"Well, dad, 'this arrogant asshole' seems to care about me more than you do," he replied.

"How dare you say that!? I gave you a roof to live under, clothes, food, so you don't die! And now you're here saying that some homo cares about you more than I do?!" His dad snapped.

"See!? That's your problem!" Frank snapped back, "you always tell me, 'oh I did this for you, oh I did that for you.' So what you did!? It's your responsibility to take care of your child! If you decided to have me, you accepted all the responsibilities that had to come with it. But you can't stop rubbing it on my face! Meanwhile, 'this arrogant asshole' never rubs everything he did for me on my face and I'm not even part of his responsibilities and he doesn't owe me shit!"

"Frank, don't raise your voice at the table," his mom said calmly.

"He raised his voice first!" Frank yelled, pointing at his dad.

"I am your father and have the right to do so! And you're no one to tell me what I can and can't do in my own house!"

Frank just released a defeated sigh and look down at his plate. After that, they continued eating in silence. While eating, Gerard started rubbing Frank's tight to calm him down because he could feel his nervousness radiating from him, receiving a small smile from the shorter one. His hand headed on his upper thigh and squeezed it. Frank released a small cute gasp. However, it was dead silent, so his parents seemed to notice.

"Frank, are you ok?" His mom asked, looking between Gerard and Frank.

"Yeah, the food was just too hot," Frank replied, blushing hard.

"The salad was hot?" Miss Iero asked, raising an eyebrow. Gerard's eyes fell on Frank's plate to only see salad. He couldn't help as he burst out laughing. Frank nudged him as he cleared his throat.

"You two wanna share something with the table?" Mr. Iero said, getting annoyed.

"I'm sorry I don't talk to tables," Gerard said through his laughing. Frank burst out laughing too. Frank's parents, though, didn't seem to enjoy this at all.

"So where are you from, Gerard?" Miss Iero asked after they calmed down.

"Summit, New Jersey," Gerard replied as he started eating his meal again.

"What do you want to do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm gonna be an artist," he replied.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse," Frank's dad groaned.

"Dad!" Frank snapped again, "can you stop! Gerard can become whatever he wasn't it's none of your business! And he is actually a really good artist and I'm sure he's gonna have a better job than you!"

If Gerard was in seventh grade now, he would've yelled 'buuurrrnnn,' but he is not, so instead a grin appeared on his face, being proud of his boyfriend for how he was defending him in front of his parents. Then, it hit him. He had never shown Frank his art. How come he knows what it looks like? Unless, when he found him the other day with his sketchbook in his hands, he actually had looked into it. Gerard kinda felt angry, but chose to not show it right now. He'll talk to Frank when they get back home.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Came the long waited question.

Gerard smirked and answered, "my mom takes care of the family businesses, and my dad is a Vice President."

Mr. and Mrs. Iero looked at each other before Mr. Iero asked, "businesses? And Vice President of what exactly?"

"Yes, businesses," Gerard smirk got even bigger, "three hotels around U.S and two casinos in Vegas. And for my dad, he's just the Vice President of U.S.A."

"You telling me Donald Way is your father?" Mr. Iero raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed," Gerard nodded.

"I don't know what kind of games you're playing, but I'm not buyin' it," he said, giving Gerard a threatening look, which Gerard wasn't threatened at all. He was getting used to it now. He wasn't nervous at all now. Who are these people he needs to be nervous about?

"What? Wanna see an ID or something?" Gerard rolled his eyes, "just Google it and see it yourself."

Mr. Iero did as he was told. He looked up at Gerard and said, "I guess you're right."

"So, Gerard," Miss Iero started with now a smile on her face, "when are you and Frankie planning to marry."

Gerard and Frank started choking on their food at the same time.

"What the fuck mom!?" Frank snapped.

"Language, Frank," Frank's dad snapped back.

"Yeah, what the fuck Miss Iero?" Gerard asked.

"Well you look like a good gentleman, Gerard," Mr. Iero started with a smile now, "and you and Frank look like a really good couple, so why the fuck not?"

Frank slammed his fork on the table and got up. "I gotta use the bathroom," and like that Frank ran upstairs.

"Excuse me for a second, " Gerard said and followed Frank. He saw Frank enter one of the rooms and followed him in. By the look, Gerard could tell it was his room. It was a nice room. Small, but nice. Frank sat on the floor, leaning on his bed and put his face on his knees.

"I hate them so much," he groaned.

"Yeah, your parents are kinda pathetic," Gerard laughed, "at least we have something in common."

Frank laughed with him. After he finished laughing, he asked, "can we leave? They already embarrassed me enough, I don't need more embarrassment."

"Frank, don't worry, I'm not gonna think any different of you because of your parents," Gerard said as he started looking around him again. "Nice room by the way."

"Thanks," is all Frank said as he stood up, "let's just get out of here."

"Yeah, let's," Gerard agreed as the two headed back to the living room.

"Mom! Dad! We're leaving," Frank said as the two headed to the front door.

"Already?" Miss Iero said, standing up and heading towards them. Her husband followed.

"Yes, mom, already," Frank replied dryly.

"Frank! Don't talk to your mother that way," his dad started again.

"Or what!?" Frank snapped, "what are you gonna do? Huh? Stop paying for my college? Kick me out of the house? Stop feeding me? Or what!? Huh? If you didn't notice, you can't use those things on me anymore!"

"You don't have the right to yell at me!" His dad snapped, looking Frank dead in the eyes. Frank returned the look.

"Ok! Ok! Ok!" Gerard yelled getting between Frank and his dad. He turned to Frank and said, "just get your things and let's go. And for you," he turned to Frank's parents, "go enjoy your dinner and Merry Christmas."

Finally, they got into Gerard's car and started their drive home. Gerard debated either this is a good time to talk about his sketchbook or not. Frank didn't seem in a good mood, but Gerard wanted to know if he did or did not look into his stuff. Because if yes, this would be so embarrassing and he would look like a creep for having that many drawings of Frank in his sketchbook. Not to mention he doesn't like people looking at his drawings.

"Frank?" Gerard broke the silence. Frank hummed, telling him to continue. "Did you go in my things?"

"What do you mean?" Frank asked, getting a bit nervous.

"You said that my drawing skills are really good. I never showed you any of my drawings," Gerard pointed out, "so I'm gonna ask this one more time. That day, when I saw you whit my sketchbook, did you look into it?"

"I-" Frank started, trying to find a lie, but sighed and said, "yes."

"Fuck you!" Gerard snapped, "who told you you can look into my stuff!?"

"Can you stop yelling!?" Frank snapped back, "I think I got enough yelling today."

"NO!" Gerard yelled, "I don't care you had a bad day! I never permitted you to go into my stuff-"

"Can you shut up for a second!" Frank yelled at top of his lungs, "you should be thankful I saw those drawings that day."

"Well I'm not-"

"Because it's a big part of the reason why I forgave you the other day and trust you when you say you didn't mean those things you said to Lindsey," Frank continued. Gerard shut up this time, actually getting interested at Frank has to say, "every time my mind would go to thinking about how I'm just one of your hookups, another part of my mind always comes out and reminds me of those drawings. I didn't see anyone else there, Gerard, so I know it must mean I'm at least more than just a hookup or a game for you."

"So you're not creeped out?" Gerard asked, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, um, lately the only thing I've been drawing was you."

"Nooo! Why would I be creeped out, Gerard!?" Frank laughed, "I think it's cute."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Frank sighed, "I just don't know why would you be drawing me. Like there are a lot of beautiful things in this world you can draw, why waste your time on me?"

"Frank, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in this world," Gerard replied, a smile making its way on his face. He glanced at Frank to see him blush real hard.

"I- I'm really sorry for today," Frank said, changing the topic.

"Frank, I already told you, you don't need to worry about it. Your parents are your parents, you are you. Whatever they do isn't gonna change what I think of you," Gerard said, putting on his most serious voice. He then smiled and continued, "I loved how you were defending me though."

"Yeah, well I couldn't just sit there while they were being an ass to you," Frank said. Silence followed.

"So how was the hot salad?" Gerard laughed at the memory.

"Stop! What was I supposed to say?"

"You're adorable," Gerard laughed more.

Gerard knows he's supposed to be angrier at Frank for looking in his sketchbook. No one ever saw his drawings, besides the ones he did for school. He doesn't feel comfortable about them, thinking he can be better. But Frank, he kinda trusts Frank for some reason. It's probably because of how close they got after all of these months living together, but he trusts him. Deep down inside, he knows that Frank will never judge him. The guy is just too pure and innocent. He always wants the good for people even though the feeling is not always mutual.

Gerard feels guilty every time he gets dirty thoughts about Frank, but he can't help it. He wants to be the one to ruin that innocence. He wants those pretty lips calling his name and moan while he fucks him hard. Being around his cock is another thing he wants those lips to do. Every day he thinks about how beautiful Frank would look bend over for Gerard... but of course, he can't have those things. Not yet anyway.

You gotta work your way up for precious things like these. A precious thing like Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I just hope people didn’t give up on this fic cuz like the ending is gonna be good, ok? Idk if y’all will like it but it’s gonna be good.


	25. Old Friend

"I'll never let go, Jack," Rose said with her frozen lips as she let go, Jack's body sinking into the deep ocean.

Frank tried to hold back his sobs but it was too much. He could hear Gerard sniffing next to him as well. Good, he won't laugh at him for crying when he is too. Frank felt an arm go around him as he leaned on Gerard's side, putting his head on his shoulder. The movie ended after a few minutes and no one moved as the credits started rolling. 

"Never gets old," Gerard said as he reached the coffee table to get a tissue.

"This is the second time I see you crying," Frank laughed through his tears.

"I'd be a monster if I didn't cry," Gerard said, "but I'm not crying because DiCaprio died. The part that always makes me cry is when Wallace says, 'gentlemen it has been a privilege playing with you tonight' and continues playing, that moment was just... so sad. Everyone laughs at them for still playing while the ship is sinking but it's just so sad because they know they're going to die but they still play to at least calm the passengers down and do one last song with their band before dying. They're the real heroes in this story."

Frank just laughed, drying his cheeks from the tears. Gerard did the same. They continued sitting on the couch that they bought it's been a month, and watched the credits roll. Not that they were reading the names, who does? Each was into their own thoughts, simply just by staring at the screen.

The last two months, life's been more than perfect for Frank. He's got good grades, everyone's nice at work and Gerard is... well let's say not the same asshole that he was before. He's still an ass, but not the bad type. Not the type that would make cruel pranks or jokes on Frank just to get on his nerves, but the type that still teases him but knows his limits. Frank is grateful for that. He doesn't know what the guy is doing to him but he always feels safe whenever he's around Gerard. He feels like he's living his life rather than wasting it by just studying and going to work. He is fun to be around.

"So, we're getting our report card this week. You nervous?" Frank asked Gerard after the credits stopped rolling. They were in mid-February, which means they were already done with the second semester. Frank was happy about it. He had enough time to study and get good grades. He even had enough time to help Gerard study as well, which was more of a favour than an obligation compared to the last time he used to help him.

"Not really," Gerard said, "I just need to pass, which I'm sure I did because I see no reason why I wouldn't have. I worked enough to and had a good tutor," he smiled, looking down at Frank, "You?"

"Um, yeah, not as nervous as last semester," Frank replied, "why do you even go to college? You don't need to know maths to be able to draw. Like why don't you just start your career?"

"My dad forces me to," Gerard replied, "he doesn't want people to talk about how Donald Way's son is a waste and a college dropout. And I'm not starting my career now because my drawing skills aren't good enough. I need more practice."

"Are you kidding me!?" Frank snapped his head up from Gerard's shoulder to look him in the eyes, "from what I saw, you are really good, Gerard. I don't know what bullshit you're talking about but I think you're ready to start a career. You don't need a full-time job or something, but you can already start. You're ready to. What do you even want to do?"

"Comics?" Gerard said, which came out more of a question, "I don't know, I love drawing, I love making up stories, so I guess making comics is my best option, not to mention I love reading them as well."

"Then you should start working on them now," Frank said, "if you wait you're just gonna waste years of your life, and Gerard, you really should start making your own money and stop being dependent on your parents. You'll see, it's the best thing that can ever happen. You'll become your own person and there won't be some boomer to tell you how you should sort your life, I'm telling you from my own experience."

Gerard thought for a second and smiled, "you're right. I think that's exactly what I'm gonna do. But like not now now 'cause I just want to cuddle with you, but maybe tomorrow."

"Ok, but you start tomorrow," Frank said as he laid his head on Gerard's chest.

"Or probably after tomorrow, because I know I'd be too lazy tomorrow," Gerard said. Frank got up from his chest giving him a serious 'threatening' stare. Gerard laughed, "alright, alright, stop, you're intimidating me. I'll start tomorrow. Happy?"

"You're an ass," Frank smiled as he laid his head back on his chest.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Gerard said, playing with Frank's hair. They both went back into their own thoughts as silence followed. However, they were soon snapped out of it when the doorbell rang. 

"Are we expecting someone?" Frank asked, sitting up to look at Gerard.

"Not me," Gerard said as he stood up to get the door. Frank heard him curse as he checked from the peephole.

"Gerard!" A cheering voice called the moment Gerard opened the door. Frank couldn't tell who it was because Gerard was standing in front of his view. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, it's not really a good time-" Gerard tried to say but the person pushed him aside and got in. Frank watched him as the stranger scanned the house with his eyes and they finally fell on Frank

"Gerard?" He whispered, his stare not leaving Frank, "who's that pretty little thing there, looking at me?"

"That's Frank, my-"

"Sex toy?"

"Nooooo!" Gerard snapped, "he's my boyfriend!"

The stranger's eyes left Frank, now looking at Gerard, "you started dating?"

Gerard sighed, "Bert, this is really not a good time."

"No, no, no, I think it's the perfect time," the Bert guy said as he headed toward Frank and sat on the couch next to him. He put his arm around Frank, crushing his body with his as he asked, "so, Frankie, how long has it been you're dating my GG?"

"Around four months," Frank said, trying to get out of the guy's grip.

"Four months!? Would you look at that," Bert exclaimed, tightening his grip around Frank. Frank whimpered as he looked at Gerard, pointing at Bert next to him with his eyes, signing him to do something. Bert looked down at him and continued, "you know, when I asked Gerard out after daily fucking each other for a year, he said he's not the dating type, but here he is now, dating a twink."

"I'm not a twink! What's wrong with everyone calling me that!?" Frank snapped, but still couldn't get out of his grip, "Gerard, can you like do something!? He's crushing me!"

Gerard ignored him, "well he's different. I like him more than to just fuck."

"Oooh Gerard's in love I see," Bert said, earning an eye roll from Gerard, "don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, and I see why you chose this twink. I'm just surprised that the great Gerard Way has gone soft."

"I didn't go soft!" Gerard snapped, "what do you want Bert?"

"I came to say happy birthday!" He said, still crushing Frank in his grip.

"It's your birthday?" Frank asked.

"No it's not," Gerard sighed, "Bert what are you here really for?"

"I missed you. I thought we can fuck or something, but as I can see, you have this thing to fuck, you won't even consider me now," he said, crushing Frank even more. Frank could feel his bones cracking under the grip. "So I guess we can just hang out and I'll leave."

"Gerard, can you please tell your friend about the thing called personal space?" Frank tried again.

Gerard ignored as he looked at Bert said, "only in one condition. You talk nothing about our past relationship or just bring it up in general."

"What? you don't want him to find out how we fucked on top of a-"

"I said we don't talk about it!" Gerard snapped again. "Now hands off of him, he's mine."

"But he's cute, I wanna keep him," Bert said, ruffling Frank's already messed up hair.

"Can we not talk about me like I'm some property," Frank groaned, but no one listened to him.

"You can't keep him, he's already mine," Gerard said as he headed towards them and took Frank out of Bert's grasp, "if you touch him one more time I'll break your hands."

"Alright, alright, whatever you say," Bert said, raising his hands in defeat, "I see you're the same selfish asshole."

As Bert took the whole couch, Frank sat on one of the armchairs and Gerard sat on the one opposite Frank's. They talked for hours. More like Gerard and Bert talked, and every time Frank tried to get into the conversation he'd get ignored and talked over, so he decided to sit down and just listen to them. 

Frank didn't like this Bert guy. Not the slightest. He doesn't care about his and Gerard's history together, but he still doesn't like him. At this point, he zoned out of their conversation and stared at Gerard as he laughed at every story Bert was telling him. Why is he even laughing at his stories? They're not even funny. Not that Frank is listening to them, but he knows they're not funny. How dare this nobody makes his Gerard laugh at his jokes?

"And then I was like 'today is the day I'll find out what brick tastes like' and then this motherfucker comes out of nowhere and tells me, HE tells ME 'My DeNtIsT tElLs Me ThAt ChEwInG bRiCkS iS vErY bAd FoR yOuR tEeTh,'" Bert told his story as if it's the funniest thing in the world, "so at the end, I threw the brick at him and he shut up."

"What!? Dude, that's crazy," Gerard laughed, making Frank roll his eyes.

"Did I tell you what happened with Rebecca last month?" Bert asked after they calmed down laughing. Gerard shook his head and Bert continued, "she started yelling at me for pissing in her garden and when I told her I was doing it to help her plants grow, she got more pissed and we fucked."

"Damn, I never knew you'd get Rebecca! That bitch is like a foot taller than you," Gerard laughed, making Frank roll his eyes again for the millionth time in this two-hour conversation.

"Yeah, she told me not to tell anyone but who cares about that shit," Bert said, making Frank want to punch him even more. Words can't describe how happy Frank was when Bert stood up and said, "anyway, I gotta hit the road, it's getting late. I'll let you two continue fuck or water you were doing before I came in."

"And please never come back," Frank murmured, thinking it's quite enough for them to not hear but everyone's attention turned to him.

"Frankie, he's my friend. Now, now, don't be mean to him," Gerard said, standing up to lead Bert out. Frank just rolled his eyes, waiting for Bert to be out of his apartment already. 

Once he was out, Frank snapped, "who the fuck does he think he is?!"

"He's my best friend, Frankie," Gerard said as he headed back to Frank, "what's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong?! Did you see how he was acting?" Frank huffed, "he acted like he owned this place. Making you laugh and stuff."

"Ooooh someone's jealous!" Gerard laughed, making Frank blush with embarrassment because yes! He was jealous and can't do anything about it. Gerard sat on the couch where Bert was a minute ago, patted next to him for Frank to come and sit and said, "common, let's continue what we were doing before we got interrupted."

Gladly, Frank stood up, laid down next to him, putting his head on his lap and got lost in his thoughts as Gerard started playing with his hair again.

"Gerard, when is your birthday?" Frank asked after some time of silence. When Bert joked about being there for Gerard's birthday, Frank got a mini heart attack, thinking they skipped Gerard's birthday and he didn't even know about it.

"April 9," he replied, "why?"

"I don't know, when he said he was here for your birthday, I kinda got scared, thinking I missed it," Frank explained, "then realized I don't even know when your birthday is. You know, feels nice knowing when my boyfriend was born."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna throw a big party at my birthday, I'm sure you won't miss it," Gerard laughed. Frank would've protested about the party, but common, he can't ruin the guy's birthday. "You're invited by the way."

"Ha, ha, ha, I wasn't even giving you a choice," Frank laughed sarcastically.

"Let's watch Mulan 2," Gerard said suddenly, "that movie is just so us."

Frank scuffed at how true that is as he started searching for Mulan 2 on the TV. He pressed play and zoned out in his thoughts again.

Gerard's birthday is in two months and Frank has no idea what he's gonna get him. I mean if Gerard was just a poor shit like him, he'd buy him something, but he's not, so he has to now get him something special and Frank has no idea what to get.

He decided to push that thought away and enjoy the movie for now. I mean, he still has two months to think about it.

Frank's sure he's gonna find the perfect gift for Gerard, he just has to think more about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg y'all are gonna like Frank's gift.
> 
> ALSO, ahhhhh I posted a chapter of my new fic even though I told myself I won't until I finish with this one but common, I finished with chap and couldn't wait. So if you're interested you can go check it out but I won't update it until I finish with this one.
> 
> It's about like an life after death concept but it's not like heaven or hell and has nothing to do with it. It's gonna be something special cuz I'm sure no one thought about this and neither did I tbh, I just got inspired by one of my fucked up dreams.


	26. Ooh Lala!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, fist I wanna say sorry for the long wait. I legit had work 5 days one after the other. However, it's a big chapter, worth two complete chapters so I guess that makes up for it.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for what you're about to read.
> 
> Enjoy :)

On the day of his birthday, Gerard woke up with kisses all over his face. He groaned and turned away from whoever it was because he wanted more sleep. But a second later, the kisses came back.

"Stoooop," he groaned.

"Common Gee!" Frank shook him, "it's your birthday! You gotta profit as much as you can from today!"

Gerard snapped up, sitting straight and looking down at Frank who was still laying on his side and looking up at him with his always beautiful eyes and a smirk on his face. It really was his birthday!

"Fuck! You're right," he said, dropping down next to Frank again and staring at the ceiling, "we gotta go through school, though. I so don't want to hear a lecture from some boring dude on my birthday."

"Buuuut," Frank said as he started drawing circles on Gerard's arm with his finger, "we're gonna have fun after that."

"Of course we are," Gerard said, turning to Frank so that now they're both facing each other. He stared into those beautiful hazel eyes, getting lost in them for a moment before Frank shot up and broke the stare.

"I have something for you!" He said excitedly as he walked to the closet. He opened his bag, looking for something in it for a few seconds and came back to Gerard with a small box in his hands, "here. Open it! Open it!"

"You got me a gift!?" Gerard exclaimed, the sleep completely gone. "Frankie, you didn't have to-"

"No! Just open it," Frank said, biting his lip in excitement. Gerard smiled, and started opening the box. He untied the bow on it and opened it to see a necklace inside. Frank started explaining, "it's Yin and Yang."

Frank took out another necklace that looked just like the one he gave Gerard but black. Then it snapped. Gerard did not know the name of the sign but he knows what it is. He saw it in a lot of places and remembers it being in Mulan 2.

"One needs its opposite to exist," he continued as he took Gerard's and joined the two together, "it's just like us. You keep me from being too lost in my work and enjoy life and I keep you from enjoying life too much and actually work."

"Frankie, it's perfect," Gerard said. Frank crawled behind him and put the necklace around his neck. Gerard looked down at it with the biggest smile on his face and when he looked back up, Frank was sitting in front of him again. Gerard leaned in, placing a kiss on his lips and said, "I love it, thank you so much,"

Frank attacked him with a hug, making Gerard fall back on the bed with him on top of him as he yelled, "Happy birthday!"

"I- can't- breathe," Gerard said after Frank started squeezing his arms around his neck.

Frank pulled away with the biggest smile on his face and said, "I have another gift."

"Another one?" Gerard raised an eyebrow, "how many things did you get me?"

"This is the last one, but," Frank said holding up a finger and suddenly becoming serious, "you have to promise me you won't get drunk at the party. A bit of alcohol is ok for me, but if you get drunk you're not getting your second gift."

"What is it though?" Gerard asked, getting a bit curious.

"It's a surprise," Frank's smirk was back, "you'll see when the time comes."

"But I wanna know what it is!" Gerard whined.

"Well, if it was possible to give it to you now, I'd give it to you now," Frank started to get up, "besides, it won't be a surprise if I told you what it is. Now get up before we're late from class."

Gerard groaned and finally got up. He knows it's gonna be a long day until the party.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Gerard is aware he's staring, but how can he not. Frank is sitting next to him with a nerdy expression on his face as he was taking notes of the stuff the professor was saying. He look at the board and then at the professor and back his notebook. He looked so much into the stuff the boring voice guy was saying.

As for Gerard, he was just staring at Frank's beautiful features. What notes when he has Frank to stare at, am I right? This is honestly his favourite class because he's with Frank and has at least something to do compared to the other classes. He doesn't have a Frank to look at during the other classes, just this one. That's why it's his favourite.

"Gerard, you're staring again," Frank whispered not even looking up at him as he continued writing his notes. A smile appeared on his face as he continued, "I'm not that interesting, you know?"

"Yes, you are," Gerard replied, a smirk appearing on his face when he saw Frank's smile get wider and his cheeks red.

"Stop it," he laughed, "take notes, I'm not gonna give mine this time. You gotta take your own notes."

"Fuck notes," Gerard said, earning an amused eye roll from Frank. Even though Gerard knows Frank's every face features by heart, he still needs to take more in for his future project.

"Gerard, it's starting to get weird," Frank laughed again.

"I couldn't care any less, baby," Gerard smirked as the nickname made Frank blush again. He put his hand on Frank's thigh, feeling him stiffen under his touch and watched him get even redder.

Gerard lead his hand up, heading towards Frank's crotch. The touch broke as Frank stood up, when suddenly the professor said, "that will be all, you are dismissed."

Frank started picking up his notes and books from the table and tossing it in his bag.

"You are ridiculous," Frank said as he threw his bag on his shoulder, the smile still on his face, "now let's go."

"Fucking finally," Gerard groaned as he stood up and started walking out with Frank. "You ready for the party, Frankie?"

"I mean... you know it's not really my thing but let's say yes," Frank replied.

"You should've seen yourself at your birthday party," Gerard laughed at the memory of drunk Frank, "fucking party animal. You should get drunk this time too."

"NO!" Frank yelled, stopping in the middle of the way and resulting the guy behind him bump into him.

"What the fuck you doing dickwad!" The guy snapped, pushing Frank and making him stumble forwards.

"You got a problem fuckhead!?" Gerard snapped at the sight of some dude bulling his boyfriend. The guy's expression suddenly got scared the moment he saw Gerard.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there Gerard," the guy backed away, "enjoy your day and happy birthday."

And like that, he ran to the opposite direction. Gerard scuffed turned his attention back to Frank, "you alright babe?"

"Yeah, yeah," Frank said catching up with Gerard. He stood in front oh him, looked him dead in the eyes and said as if the previous event didn't happen, "Gerard, promise me you won't get drunk or get me drunk today."

"I just don't understand why, Frank!" Gerard snapped. He knows it's for his surprise or something, but what has it to be that is more important than Gerard getting drunk on his birthday.

"It's a surprise!" Frank snapped back. He took a deep breath and continued, "it's gonna be worth it, ok? Trust me. If you get drunk you're not getting it."

Gerard released a defeated sigh, "alright, alright, whatever you say. But promise me you'd get drunk with me some other day. I like the drunk you."

"Deal," Frank smiled. He took out his pinky and said, "now pinky promise so I know you're serious."

"Are you shittin' me right now?" Gerard laughed.

"I have to make sure this is serious," Frank said, his expression becoming serious again. Gerard rolled his eyes and took Frank's pinky with his.

"I, Gerard Arthur Way, promise I won't get drunk tonight," he said while shaking their joined pinkies.

"Good," Frank smiled and started walking again, Gerard following behind him.

The ride home was silent. Gerard trying to figure out what Frank's surprise is that he so doesn't want him to drink tonight and Frank just looking out of the car window, being in his own thoughts.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Frank went out to buy some things for Gerard's surprise and when he came back, some of the guests had already arrived. He tried to go to their room and drop the bag without being noticed by Gerard but failed.

"Where were you, Frankie?" Gerard asked as he stood in front of Frank, blocking his way.

Frank hid the bag behind him and said, "just out to get some stuff."

"Stuff like..." Gerard raised his eyebrows, telling Frank to continue.

"Nothing important," and like that Frank ran to their room. Gerard just rolled his eyes and went back to the couch. He didn't want to push any further.

When there were enough people, the party started. Gerard doesn't know where Frank disappeared again, but right now he doesn't even care. He's probably making some friends and having fun. So Gerard forgot about him and went to hangout with his old friends to have some fun. And when I say he forgot, I mean he really forgot. It was around three hours into the party when it was Bert who reminded him of Frank.

"Anyway, where's that cute boyfriend of yours?" He said after they stopped laughing at something one of their friends just said. "I wanna see his sweet face."

"Gerard has a boyfriend?" Kellin, one of his old friends, said, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you didn't date."

"Oh yes he does," Bert said with a grin on his face, "and a really cute one."

"Stop hitting on my boyfriend Bert," Gerard said amused. "And I don't know where he is. Probably making some friends or studying."

"You're being a really bad boyfriend, Gerard. You should give him to me, I'll be a better boyfriend," Bert joked.

"You're not gonna get my boyfriend Bert!" Gerard snapped, however, amused.

"Ok, can we at least meet this legend who made you change your mind and made start dating?" Ryan, another one of Gerard's friends, asked.

"Whatever, just wait I'll find him," and like that, Gerard headed into the crowd, looking for Frank. What he didn't expect was to find him sitting on the kitchen counter with a plastic cup in his hand and a bored expression on his face.

"Frankie! What are you doing sitting here all alone?" Gerard asked, getting the shorter boy's attention.

"Drinking some Sprite," Frank replied simply as he took another sip of his drink.

"Common, stop being a fourteen-year-old emo and socialize a little," Gerard said as he pulled him off of the counter, "let's go meet my friends."

Pulling by his arm, Gerard dragged Frank back to where the gang was. The moment they got there, everyone's attention fell on them.

"There he is!" Bert exclaimed as he went next to Frank and threw his arm around his shoulder and squeeze just like the last time. He added, "my boyfriend."

Gerard ignored the last comment and started introducing, "everyone meet Frank, MY boyfriend, Frank meet everyone."

"Hi," Frank said awkwardly as he tried to get out of Bert's grip. One of Gerard's friends opened his mouth to ask something when they heard a yell and everyone's attention turned to where it came from.

"You!" Nana Rose yelled, pointing her wrinkly finger at Frank, "I want a rematch from last time!"

"I can't drink tonight, Nana Rose," Frank said, continuing his effort to get out of Bert's grip.

"No, you're just a pussy," Nana Rose laughed, "you only won last time because I was already full. Now because I'm not, you're afraid to lose."

"No, it's not-"

"Then I challenge you to a karate match," she said, raising her chin high and straightening his back.

"What!?" Frank's eyes widened as everyone started oohing. "You can't- I can't-"

"What? You're scared?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not scared. I just don't want to hit a-"

"Then let's go!" She spat as she took a fighting position.

"Ok, everyone!" Gerard called as he went next to the DJ, "this is serious."

"Gerard don't encourage her!" Frank snapped, visibly starting to panic. At this point, Bert had let go of him, forming a circle around the two along with everyone else. The music suddenly stopped as Gerard picked up the mic.

"Attention everyone!" he said into the mic, getting everyone's attention in the room, "I represent you, Frank and Nana Rose!!"

Everyone started cheering backed away more as Nana Rose and Frank started turning in circles. Nana Rose was in a karate fighting position while Frank just had his fists up lamely with a terrified look on his face.

"Nana Rose, I really don't want to do-" Frank tried to say but was interrupted when Nana Rose's foot hit his face. He stumbled but didn't fall completely.

"Ooooh, Nana Rose took the fist hit, hitting Frank right on the face!" Gerard said with a sportscaster's tone. "It seems like Frank is taking back his balance, going back to his puny fighting position!"

"Can we not-" Frank was interrupted again as she swung her foot under Frank and tripped him and making him hit the floor. His face was throbbing from where Nana Rose's foot hit and where his face collided with the floor.

"It seems Frank got another hit!" Gerard said into the mic, "will this be the end of Frank? Will he stand up and continue to fight or will he give up like the twink he is!?"

"Common! Is that all you got?" Nana Rose continued circling him. That's it, Frank thought as he got back up on his feet, he's gonna start fighting. Who cares if it's an old lady in front of him? Not him.

"Oooh Frank seems to now be angry and he's getting back on his feet," Gerard said.

After three or four other hits, Frank finally decided to attack this time, only to be stopped and get his arm twisted. He did a 180° flip and fell on the floor. The crowd started ohing as Frank groaned, trying to get back on his feet but after lifting his head, gave up.

"Folks, Frank seems to be down!" Gerard cheered, "the win goes to Nana Rose in five! Four! Three! Two! One! And victory to NANA ROSE!"

"YEAH! Eighty years of karate, baby!" Nana Rose yelled as everyone around started cheering. "Who's next!?"

"Me! Me! Me!" Bert raised his hand, jumping on his place, "pick me, pick me!"

At this point, Frank just gave up getting up and just laid in the middle of the circle, rethinking his life decisions as he stared at the ceiling. However, he was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Gerard's voice.

"Frank, you alright?" He laughed.

"No," Frank simply replied.

"Shit your nose is bleeding," Gerard suddenly became serious, kneeling next to Frank to take a look of his face. He offered him his hand and said, "common, let's go somewhere calm."

Frank gladly took his hand and with the help of it got up. He immediately fell back on Gerard when he felt pain shoot up through his ankle

"Fuck," he hissed.

"I got you, sugar," Gerard said as he picked Frank up bridal style and headed to their room. Everyone's attention were now on Bert and Nana Rose in the middle of the ring when they got into their room and Gerard closed the door behind them. He placed Frank on the bed and started inspecting his face for any more bruises.

"That was awful," Frank said.

"You did good, honey, don't worry," Gerard laughed, "you did your best."

"Yeah, that's the thing, I did my best but still couldn't win against a ninety-year-old grandma," Frank said, "I feel embarrassed."

"Eighty years of karate, she said it herself," Gerard said as he got up to get some ice after seeing the bruises forming on Frank's face. He headed to the door and said, "I'll be back in a second."

And like that, Gerard was out. A minute or two later, he came back in with an ice block in his hand and a box of tissues.

"She's beating the shit out of Bert," he laughed as he sat in front of Frank and started wiping the blood on his face. He gave the ice to Frank, which he pressed on his head where he hit it when he did a the complete 180° flip and landed on the ground head first.

"Yeah, poor him," Frank said sarcastically. He deserves it after trying to steal his man. I mean, he didn't really try to, but Frank's jealousy tells him otherwise.

Frank watched Gerard's facial expressions as he cleaned his bloodied nose and moved to his burst lip. Should he do it now? There's no reason why not. They're alone and Gerard's all caring and stuff.

Without thinking any further, Frank leaned in, closing the space between them and connected their lips. Gerard didn't hesitate to kiss back as he threw the tissue he was holding to the other side of the room, not minding where it lands. He cupped Frank's face and pushed their lips closer. The kiss was different though. It was more passionate than ever.

Frank pulled Gerard by his shirt collar, set him on the bed next to him and moved on his lap as they continued kissing. His hand was tangled in Gerard's hair, the other holding the back of his shirt.

"Gerard?" Frank said as he broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together.

"Yes, precious?" Gerard mumbled, his breath hitting Frank's lips.

"I want you to make me yours," Frank said with a shaky voice.

"Frank-" Gerard was taken back, not knowing what to say, "do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yeah, Gerard, I'm ready," Frank said, "now let's do it before I change my mind."

Gerard threw Frank on the bed and crawled on top of him, starting to kiss him again. The kisses went from his lips to his jaw, and then to his neck. Frank released a soft gasp when they became more than soft kisses and more of sucking and biting.

"I'm gonna make you feel real good, Frankie," Gerard said, his breath hot on Frank's skin.

"Please," Frank pleaded as he started tugging on Gerard's shirt. Gerard raised his arms, enough to help Frank take off the shirt. He threw the shirt to the other side of the room and raised his arms for Gerard to take off his. That's exactly what Gerard did and threw the shirt behind him, starting to work on Frank's pants as he started leaving more love bites all over his chest.

After succeeding to unbutton Frank's pants, Gerard started to work on his as Frank started to kick his pants off. They continued kissing as both were only in their underwear and their necklaces hanging from their neck. However, Gerard seemed to have other plans as he lowered his kisses to Frank's jaw, this time not only stopping on his neck but continuing the kisses until he reached his boxers. He looked up at Frank, who was now breathing heavily, than planted a kiss on Frank's already hard cock under his underwear then pulled them off of him.

"Gerard-" Frank tried but was cut off with a soft moan when Gerard took him in his mouth without any warning. Frank didn't know what to do. This is when he realized that he should've at least watched a single porn video to at least have an idea of what he's supposed to do. So instead, he did what his instincts told him to do. He just held from Gerard's hair and let him do the magic.

Gerard started sucking, earning soft moans and gasps from Frank. The shorter boy rose his hips in reflex when he felt butterflies in his stomach and a louder moan filled the room. Gerard intensified his actions, sucking harder and faster, earning more and more moans from Frank.

"Gerard I think-" Frank tried to say but before he could finish, Gerard pulled away with a pop as he crawled back on Frank and started kissing his neck again.

"Not before I say so," Gerard said, "now I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow, my dove."

Frank didn't say anything, just nodded. He stretched as much as he could with Gerard on top of him and opened the nightstand drawer. Gerard seemed to get the message, so he looked in the drawer and took out the bag with the supplies Frank had bought.

Gerard smirked, "so this is what you were hiding, huh?"

Frank smiled, giving him an innocent look as Gerard started unpacking. He first took out the lube, putting some on the tip of his fingers and put it around Frank's hole. Without any warning, Gerard's finger went in. Frank tensed at the unfamiliar feeling but relaxed after Gerard started turning his finger in circles. He tensed again when a second finger went in, but again, relaxed when Gerard started scissoring, earning other soft moans from Frank.

Gerard pulled out his fingers and took the bag again, taking out a condom and the lube again. He took off his boxers, having forgotten they were even there, and unrolled a condom on his hard cock. He put on the lube as well and aligned with Frank's hole.

"Wait!" Frank said suddenly, making Gerard look down at him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said, "ok, I'm ready."

Gerard slowly slid in, making Frank hiss and moan from the pain. He started slowly rocking his hips when Frank's face relaxed. His grip on Gerard's hair tightened, nails digging in his shoulder.

"Now, I'm gonna move faster, ok? You think you can take that?" Gerard asked, his necklace brushing on Frank's chest. Frank nodded as he closed his eyes. Gerard stroke Frank's hair as he quickened his moves and said, "no, doll face, open your eyes. I wanna see them while the innocence drains out of them. And I want you to scream and moan, don't keep it in."

Just after that, Frank released a loud pleasured moan when Gerard hit something in there. Gerard was more experienced, so it didn't take him long to find that spot. He quickened his moves even more, hitting the same spot over and over again.

"Um... so tight," Gerard whispered in Frank's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "So perfect. So innocent."

"Gee- fuck!" Frank moaned, closing his eyes again and shooting his head up, "there!"

Gerard started kissing his exposed neck again, leaving more and more hickeys, as high as he can, so it can be visible and clear to the world that Frank's his and only his.

"Come for me, darling," Gerard said. Frank's grip in his hair tightened, his nails now literally digging in his skin as he came. After that, his body relaxing completely. Gerard placed a kiss between every sentence as he whispered, "Good boy. Um... so pretty. So beautiful."

Not long after, Gerard came in his condom and pulled out. He took off the plastic, threw it on the floor and dropped himself next to Frank.

"That was-" Frank tried to say but was breathing way faster to be able to form full sentences.

"Perfect," Gerard finished for him, being in the same condition as Frank. After they both caught their breath, Gerard added, "you were perfect."

Frank laughed, "I did nothing. I was laying here while you did all the job. How was I perfect?"

"Just being you, Frankie," Gerard said.

Frank chuckled, "stop it, you're making me blush."

"Good," he smiled.

After some time of silence, Frank spoke again, "are we gonna join the party later?"

"Nah," Gerard replied when he got up. He took the box of tissues and headed back to the bed as he said, "I'm too tired. Let's just go to sleep."

"It's only midnight," Frank laughed, "you never ended your parties this early. I mean, not that I'm complaining."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Gerard said as he started to wipe Frank's stomach. He then grabbed his phone and the moment he sent a text, the music stopped. They heard disappointed aws and after a minute or two, heard the front door close, "professional security, baby."

Frank giggled and went under the covers, not bothering to wear anything. So did Gerard. He turned on his side, his back facing Gerard when he saw him take the phone again and start texting. Frank just needed to register what just happened. He had planned this for over a month, but couldn't help but think what will happen next. What if Gerard lied to him and everything he told Lindsey the other day was true? What if he wakes up the next day and sees Gerard is gone with nothing left behind? What will happen if he stays? What's to come next? He really likes Gerard, but does Gerard like him that much as well? What if he wasn't good enough and Gerard is now disappointed in him?

"What's on your mind, babe," Gerard said, snapping Frank out of his thoughts as he wrapped his arms around his waist, scooting so close that now their naked bodies where touching. "Sorry for the phone, by the way. Had to give some more instructions to the guys. Don't wanna find someone drunk under the counter tomorrow."

"I don't know," Frank replied, staring blankly in front of him. "Just promise me you won't leave me."

"Oh, Frankie..." Gerard said, planting a kiss behind his ear, "you're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life. There's no way I'm leaving you."

That was enough to make Frank smile. He took Gerard's hand and squeezed it, still having the fear that it's probably the last time he will. At that thought, the smile saddened a little. 

"Ok," he replied, "now let's go to sleep, I'm really tired."

With one last kiss at the back of Frank's neck, Gerard spoke again, "Goodnight, Frankie."

"'night Gee," Frank said sadly, scared of tomorrow, as he took his necklace in the other hand and closed his eyes.

A few minutes had passed and Gerard was about to fall asleep when he felt something touch his ass. At first, he thought he just thought he felt it but when it happened a second time, he groaned.

"Frank, stop touching my ass," he said, brushing his nose on Frank's neck.

"I'm not touching your ass, Gerard," Frank groaned sleepily. Gerard was about to say 'yes you are' when he realized they're legit spooning and Frank is holding his hand, with no way being able to touch his ass. It's then that he felt a stinging pain shoot through his asscheek.

"Fuck!" Gerard yelled as he shot up and got out of the bed. Frank immediately turned on the bedside lamp and turned to Gerard with messy hair and a sleepy face. His face then changed to excitement when his eyes fell on Gerard's ass. However, it seemed that his ass wasn't what made him excited.

"Snippy!" Frank exclaimed as he crawled to the other side of the bed to get to Gerard.

Gerard turned his head and looked down to see what's causing the pain. His eyes fell on a turtle hanging from his ass as she was biting down on his asscheek.

"Fuck! Get it off! What the fuck!" Gerard snapped, making Frank giggle as he pulled Snippy away from Gerard's ass, breaking the bite.

"Girl, where were you this whole time!" Frank laughed as started petting the turtle and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I missed you."

"I didn't! What the hell does it think it's doing?!" Gerard snapped again as he looked down at Snippy, "Biting my ass!? Is that all you got bitch!?"

"Stop it, Gerard," Frank laughed, "you have a nice ass and it's attracting the ladies. It's not her fault."

"That doesn't mean she has to bite it!" Gerard groaned. He rolled his eyes and continued, "anyway, put it back in its cage and let's just go to sleep."

Frank giggled and after throwing some boxers on, he did what Gerard told him to. When he came back, Gerard was already in the bed. Frank cuddled next to him, putting his head on his chest and wrapped his arm around him.

"Now, goodnight, for real," Gerard said as he started stroking Frank's hair and planted a kiss on the back of his head.

"'night," Frank replied with a tired voice.

Frank held on from Gerard like it's the last time he ever will, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, I'm sorry for the shitty smut, but hey! Snippy came back!


	27. Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this in a hurry because I have to go out so I’ll probably go on it one last time when I come back home.

The next day, when Frank woke up, his heart stopped when he saw the bed empty next to him. He took a deep breath, thinking it's too early to panic. Gerard’s probably in the bathroom or just chilling in the living room. He didn't leave him, did he? No that's impossible. Or is it? Well, he can't know if it is or isn't if he stays laying here.

Frank bolted up and ran to the living room. Gerard wasn't there. He then ran to the bathroom. Gerard wasn't there either. Is it time to panic? Definitely. Frank started to panic. It's not like Gerard's a needle and is probably lost under the couch or something. No. He's much bigger than a needle and the only places that were possible for him to be, Frank checked. He ran back to their room, checking there another time, but he still wasn't there.

Frank then realized that the room was clean. The clothes that were on the floor from last night, weren't there anymore. Oh God, he probably took all of his stuff and left him! If not, where the fuck is he!? Frank wants to stay calm, he really does, but before he knows, his breathing is getting fast and heavy. He can't have left him. That’s not possible. He said it himself. But he did. Everything he told to Lindsey was true.

Frank was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open and close. Please be Gerard, please be Gerard... Frank thought as he ran to the living room. It was Gerard. He didn't think any further as he attacked him with a hug.

"Woah! I'd like to hug you back Frankie but my hands are kinda busy," it's then that Frank realized he had grocery bags in his hands. But that's not a reason to scare him like this! Frank pulled away and slapped him on the cheek as hard as he could. Gerard snapped, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You fucking scared me!" Frank snapped back. He then hugged him again, tighter than before, "I thought you left me."

Gerard dropped the bags and returned the hug, "oh Frankie... I told you I will never leave you."

"Yeah, but waking up the next day we had sex at an empty house, didn't help me believe that and it scared the fuck out of me," Frank said, his voice muffled with Gerard's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Gerard said, rubbing Frank's back in a comforting way, "I didn't think you'd wake up this early. I was gonna make breakfast but we didn't have anything so I went shopping. I didn't want to scare you, sugar."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Frank apologized, "I overreacted."

"Frankie, when I tell you you're the best thing that ever happened to me, I mean it," Gerard said as he pulled away from the hug to look Frank in the eyes, "I will never leave you, you hear me? If I did, that'd be the biggest mistake in my life."

Frank nodded, his eyes on the floor. Gerard planted a kiss on his lips before picking up the bags and heading to the kitchen. Frank followed him, helping him to place the stuff he bought in their places.

"I have a night shift today," Frank was the one to break the silence, "will you be there?"

"Of course, babe," Gerard replied, "what you wanna do?"

"We can play Blackjames again or whatever the name was," Frank said, a smirk appearing at the memory of winning half a thousand dollars.

"No!" Gerard panicked turning to Frank, "I'm not doing that with you again. Never!"

"Common, I'll go easy on you!" Frank laughed.

"No, thank you. I'm not losing another half a thousand for nothing," Gerard said, turning away from Frank and continuing to place the groceries, "we can get some snacks and watch a movie."

"I'm down," Frank replied, "anything is better than doing nothing."

Silence followed for a few minutes, and Gerard was the one to break it, "so what were you gonna give me yesterday. I never got my gift"

"You- what?" Frank looked at him frowning, "the sex, Gerard, that was your gift."

Gerard laughed, "yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you. It was the best birthday gift I ever had. Just wanted to let you know."

"Well," Frank blushed, "and it was the best birthday gift I had ever given to someone."

"Was definitely worth not drinking," Gerard said, "but we still have to get drunk one day."

"Yeah, whatever," Frank rolled his eyes.

Frank was happy. Gerard didn't use him like he told Lindsey he would. He was telling him the truth, he really didn't mean those things, now Frank is sure about it.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"I wish we could all get along as we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy..." the crying girl on stage said.

"She doesn't even go here!" Damian shouted from the back of the crowd, Gerard and Frank shouting with him.

"Do you even go to this school?" Ms. Norbury asked.

"No... I just have a lot of feelings..." the crying girl said.

"Ok, go home," Ms. Norbury said and the girl left.

"Wait," Gerard said as he paused the movie, "I need another coffee and another bag of popcorn."

"Common," Frank whined, "we only have 30 minutes left for my shift. Do you really need to?"

"Yes! I'm not gonna watch a movie without popcorn," Gerard said as he got up and headed to the back of the store where the drinks are.

Gerard was looking at the coffee selection, deciding if he should get mocha or cortado, when he heard the front doorbell ring, signalling that someone came in. Who the fuck is still awake at this hour, Gerard thought, but continued thinking about his coffee after. In the end, he went with mocha. He picked up the bottle from the fridge and went to take a bag of popcorn.

Gerard could hear Frank and whoever came in talking, but their voices were too low for him to hear what they were talking about. Not like he cares or something, the guy is probably asking where something is or is buying a lottery.

However, what Gerard didn't expect was to walk to the front cash and see a guy holding a gun on Frank's forehead while Frank was opening the cash with trembling hands. The guy hasn't noticed Gerard coming from behind, so he looked at Frank and back at the guy, forming a plan in his head. Once Frank noticed Gerard, he looked him in the eyes and gently shook his head, telling him to not do whatever he's planning to while continuing to take out the cash and put it on the counter.

Gerard, the stubborn shit that he is, ignored him, and launched himself on the guy, immediately attacking the gun in his hands. When Frank saw make the move, he quickly ducked, hiding behind the counter. That was the right thing to do since the next second, the gun went off, hitting the wall behind where Frank was.

"What the hell?! The guy snapped as he tried his best to get out of Gerard's grip. He was strong, Gerard can give him that, but Gerard's adrenaline is helping him to not lose the fight.

"Frank! hit him with something!" Gerard yelled through the struggling.

"What?! No! He’ll shoot me if I get out of here," Frank said from behind the counter as he started panicking even more.

"He has a gun, Frank! If you don't he'll kill us either way!" Gerard snapped. "Just go get a bottle of beer and smash it on his head!"

"Frank or whatever your name is, don't!!" The guy yelled, as he continued to try to get out of Gerard's grip.

"Frank, I can't hold him anymore!" Gerard yelled on the top of his lungs, now angry, "Just fucking do it!"

"Ok, ok, ok, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Frank said as he got out of the back of the counter and ran to where the beers are. He took one, opened it with the help of the counter and went outside to empty it.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!" Gerard snapped again, starting to lose the fight.

"It's too heavy and strong! If I hit him with this, his head will open and he'll probably die!!" Frank yelled as he stood next to the front door and watched the bottle empty on the cement floor.

"FRANK, FUCKING HIT HIM ALREADY!" Gerard yelled, seconds away from losing.

"Alright, alright, it’s done!" Frank said as he ran back into the store.

Everything happened in a second. The guy succeeding to snatch his gun away from Gerard as a gunshot was heard and Frank smashing the bottle on the guy's head at the same time. The guy fell on the floor unconscious, the shattered glass around him. A victory smile appeared on Gerard's face as he looked down at the guy.

"Fuck, Frankie you did it," Gerard laughed, his eyes still on the guy.

"Gerard..." Frank said with a weak voice, making Gerard look up. His heart stopped.

Frank was holding the side of his waist as blood was pouring from between his fingers. Gerard just looked at him frozen, panic forming inside him as he didn't know what to do. The second after, Frank stumbled back, losing his balance, and fell on the floor, blood still pouring from his side. He released a loud yelp when he hit the floor. The yelp made Gerard snap out of his frozen state as he ran to Frank and kneeled next to him.

"Oh, Frankie... I'm so sorry, I'm-" he said as he took off his leather jacket and pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding. "You keep it like that, I'm gonna call an ambulance, ok? Just gotta- oh God- just gotta find my phone. You stay here. Not that you have somewhere to go or- I should stop talking and get the phone."

And like that he bolted up and ran behind the counter where his phone was. He quickly dialled 911 and ran back to Frank, who was now coughing and breathing heavily.

"911, what's your emergency?" A female voice said from the other side of the line.

"My boyfriend got shot and, and, and oh my god there's a lot of blood. He's losing a lot of blood and I don't-" Gerard started to panic even more while he spoke, tears forming in his eyes.

"Sir, please calm down and tell us your location," the woman said.

Gerard told them the location with a shaky voice as he watched Frank get weaker and weaker with every passing second. After some instruction, they hung up the phone. Gerard pressed his jacket on Frank's wound, his vision getting blurry from the tears.

"Gerard," Frank said through his heavy breathing. "If I don't make it, I want Misfits to play at my funeral."

"No, Frankie!" Gerard said with a trembling voice as the tears started running. He brushed Frank's hair out of his face with his bloodied fingers as he continued, "You're not gonna die. Do you hear me?! You're gonna make it. You're gonna be the best veterinarian this world will ever see. You have to make it. For Bonny, for Snippy... For me."

"But if I don't," Frank continued, his breathing getting slower and fainter, "I want black fireworks at my funeral. I want black rose petals all over the place and the biggest black cake you can find. And, and-" Frank closed his eyes and hissed from the pain before continuing, "Post a picture of me in the coffin and write 'see you in hell fuckers. Best funeral in my life. #RIPme #byefuckers #selfie #cute #yolo' and post it on my Instagram page."

"Frank, can you stop joking?! This is serious!" Gerard snapped, earning a weak giggle from Frank, followed by another cough. "Frank, you're gonna make it. Ok? I know you will, just stay with me until the ambulance gets here."

"Oh fuck, I don't have health insurance," Frank groaned, "I'm gonna be so fucked when I make it through."

"No, Frank, you just make it through and leave the financial part on me. Just- please, stay with me," Gerard begged, his breathing starting to get faster as he started to panic even more.

"Alright, ok," Frank nodded. He released a loud pained scream just after, tears starting to run down his cheeks, "Gerard, it hurts. Please make it stop. It hurts so bad..."

"I know Frankie, I'm so sorry," Gerard releasing a sob as he continued, "this is all my fault, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No Gerard!" Frank snapped, "it's not your fault, just-" Frank released another pained scream and continued, "it hurts. I don't wanna die, Gee. Please make it stop."

"I know it hurts, Frankie. But you're strong. I know you are. You'll stay with me, yeah?" Gerard said through his tears coming down like a waterfall, "I can't lose you. Not now, not ever. Just stay with me, please."

"Can you- can you hold my hand?" Frank said with an even weaker voice than before. With one hand putting pressure on the wound, he held Frank's hand with the other. The next words that came out of Frank's mouth made Gerard's heart break even more. "I love you."

"Frankie- oh God- I love you, too. I love you so much, please don't leave me," Gerard said when he noticed Frank's grip on his hand was getting weaker, his eyes fighting to stay open, "just, please, stay awake."

"It hurts so much. I- I'm so tired," Frank said, "I just need a few minutes sleep."

"No! Frank, you stay awake! You hear me!?" Gerard snapped squeezing Frank's hand when Frank wasn't anymore, "Don't you dare leave me! You can't! I- I- please, I can't lose you. I just got you, Frankie. I need you... please don't leave me."

But of course, it’s not up to Frank to decide. Gerard’s jacked was now soaked in blood. His hands covered red as he pressed on the wound, doing his best to stop the god damn bleeding. Why does this world have to do this to him? Frank is the only thing he loves, but he has to be taken away from him. Just like everything he loved. It’s all his fault, it always is.

He wants to calm himself down, but that’s something impossible right now. He wants to be strong, for Frank, but he really is not. If he’s so scared right now, how scared must Frank be? That’s why he has to be strong, but he can’t. Not when the love of his life is fading away in front of him while he has no idea what to do to help more.

"I'm sorry. I'm... I'm so tired," Frank whispered as he closed his eyes. His hand went limp in Gerard's, making him panic even more.

"Frankie! NO! PLEASE!" He cried his eyes out, "stay awake... please... I can't without you... I'm so sorry..."

Gerard laid his head on his chest, listening to Frank's faint breathing and slow heartbeat, as his tears fell like a waterfall. This can't be happening. It has to be some kind of cruel nightmare. He'll probably wake up with Frank still laying next to him, safe and sound. But it's not just a dream. This is really happening... he's losing the love of his life because he was stupid enough to attack the man. The only person that he truly loved is dying, all because of his stupidity. This is all his fault.

Gerard sat up again, taking in all Frank's features with his blurry vision. He stroked his hair and leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, probably the last he ever will. He leaned his forehand on Frank's and continued crying, feeling Frank's small breaths on his skin.

Gerard just wishes it was him. Unlike him, Frank had dreams. Dreams he worked hard for all his life. His life can't end now... it's too soon, he's too young. He didn't deserve this, not all the shit this world gave him. Just when Gerard thought his life was getting together because of this special someone, he had to get ripped away from him. The world had to take away the only thing he cared about. If he just wasn't so stupid to attack, the guy would've already left, leaving Gerard with a none dying Frank.

"I love you, Frankie..." he whispered through his tears, "please, wake up. Come back to me... I can't- I can't without you."

And like that, Gerard felt his lover's breathing stop at the same time he heard the late sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.
> 
> But hey! I'm not the one who decided for it to be Frank. Most of the votes, Wattpad included, voted Frank. Like I knew I was gonna make someone get shot at but didn’t know who so i made y’all vote. 
> 
> We still have a chapter left, so stick with me.


	28. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for the kinda late update. my mom took away all my electronics except my phone and it was kinda hard writing with this piece of crap. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy this last chapter. :)

_"He lost a lot of blood..."_

_"...get the bullet out of him..."_

_"It's fifty-fifty..."_

_"Stay with me, Frankie... I love you..."_

_"...sir you have to leave..."_

_"No! I'm not fucking leaving him..."_

_"Laurence, call security, please...."_

_"No! Get your fucking hands off me! I'm not leaving him..."_

_"Laurence, increase the dose..."_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

Again... nothing.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Frank’s eyes hurt as soon as he opened them, the light stinging them like hell. He felt numb and all fuzzy. He then felt that someone was holding his hand and looked down to see a very familiar read head laying on his chest. At first, Frank was confused, not remembering anything from the previous events, but as soon as he tried to move and pain shot through his stomach, memories came back.

The moment Gerard felt Frank try to move, his head shot up, looking down at Frank with tired eyes. However, the tiredness was gone and was replaced with excitement and relief as soon as he saw Frank awake. The next thing Frank knows, Gerard is throwing himself on him and colliding their lips.

"You fucking scared me," Gerard whispered when he broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together, "I'd slap you like you slapped me last week for scaring you but you seem too fragile right now. I feel like I'd break you like a glass."

"Hey!" Frank got offended, his voice hoarse from the lack of speaking for who knows how long, "I'm much stronger than a glass!"

"I know, Frankie," Gerard smiled.

"How long was I out?" Frank asked right after. He doesn't know what time it is and the room didn't have any windows for him to know if it was night or day either.

"Promise me you won't freak out," Gerard said, his face getting serious.

"I promise?" Frank gulped, scared for what's to come.

"Three years, Frankie," Gerard looked down.

"What!?" Frank snapped, sitting up straight and ignoring the awful pain that shot through his stomach. "I- how- why?!"

"Yup," Gerard sighed and nodded, "Danny DeVito is now president and we bought Canada."

"Wh- what?" Frank was shocked. Three years?! He missed three years of his life!?

"We now have flying cars and opened the first restaurant on the moon," Gerard continued, "and Frank, do you remember who I am?"

"Of course I do," Frank said getting a bit confused at the question.

"Who am I, Frankie?"

"You're Gerard Way, my boyfriend," Frank answered, raising an eyebrow when he saw Gerard shake his head in disappointment.

"Memory loss. The doctors warned us about this," he said with hurt in his voice as he looked up at Frank, "Frank, don't you remember when we got married? You said it was the best day of your life... you can't have forgotten that day."

"I- we did?" Frank was even more confused now as he started panicking, "no, I don't remember anything- I- I'm sorry. But it doesn't make any sense, we were still at college when I got shot, too young to marry."

"No, Frankie," Gerard shook his head in disappointment, "we had already graduated, don't you remember?"

"We did?" Frank asked again as he laid back down on the hospital bed and stared blankly in front of him, trying to remember anything that Gerard said happening. Is this what memory loss feels like? He can't have forgotten a big part of his life like that, could he?

"Yes, Frankie," Gerard said with a sad voice, "you also don't have your genitals anymore. They had to cut it off to save your life."

"What!?" Frank shot up again as he put his hand under covers, feeling his dick and balls, "but they're right here."

"You're just not used to it," Gerard said, "they're not really there but you feel like they are because that's how you lived your whole life."

"But they're right here!" Frank snapped, "Gerard, you can't be serious right now."

That's when Gerard couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing, "you should've seen your face. You really believed that!"

"Asshole," Frank rolled his eyes and laid back down because the pain was becoming unbearable. He thought for a second before asking, "what else happened while I was out?"

Gerard raised his eyebrow amused and said, "The Beatles got back together."

"They're dead, Gerard, how-"

"Yeah that's what everyone thought at first but then they were like 'even death won't stop us from making music' and released their first rap album," Gerard explained, "I mean, no one complained. Everyone loves The Beatles, right?”

"Gerard, are you joking about this too?" Frank asked, "was I really out for three years? Are we even married?!"

"Now, now, Frankie?" Gerard said with a sad voice, "you've been through a lot, why would I joke about this kind of stuff?"

"Because you're an ass and-" Frank was interrupted when the door opened and a doctor came in.

"You're up!" He exclaimed as he walked towards them.

"How long was I out?" Frank said right after.

"Three-"

"Years!" Gerard finished in his place.

"-days," the doctor rolled his eyes, "sir I need you to leave for now. I have to change his bandages."

"You're such a killjoy," Gerard said, "and I'm not leaving. You can do whatever you’re doing in front of me.”

"That’s the thing," the doctor said, "I just don't want your annoying ass here while I’m working."

Gerard stood up and said, "I'm not leaving you a tip," and stormed out.

"Did you really buy that three years crap?" The doctor asked when he turned to Frank.

"He was so convincing! It's not my fault!" Frank laughed, "and I feel dizzy. My brain is not functioning right now to have thought about it twice."

"Anyway, I'm Doctor Wentz," he said, "I just need to change your bandages and see how the stitches are doing."

"When will I be out?" Frank asked.

"In two days or three, but you gotta come back once a week so we can make sure the stitches are ok," the doctor answered. He knelt next to Frank and started doing his job as he asked, "how did you end up with that ass anyway? The three days he was here were the worse three days of my life."

Frank laughed, "I have no idea how I fell for him, but I did. I think... I think I even love him."

"I can tell he loves you too," Doctor Wentz said, "he didn't leave your side the whole time you were out, besides going to the bathroom or to buy something to eat. He didn't even want to leave you alone for the surgery."

Frank reached for his necklace and held it in his hand. A smile appeared on his face as he got lost in his thoughts. He remembers Gerard saying he loves him back when Frank confessed him his love. Frank meant what he said. He does love Gerard, and when he thought he was gonna die and never see him again, he wanted to let him know about that. Even through the pain, he remembers Gerard crying for him to stay awake. He can't help but feel bad for not being strong enough for him.

"Can I come in now?" Gerard said, snapping Frank out of his thoughts.

"No, I don't want you in the same room as me," the doctor said, "another five minutes."

Gerard groaned but left again, slamming the door behind him.

"Good luck living with that,"

"Thanks, I'll need it," Frank laughed again, wincing at the end when pain shot through his body.

A few minutes later, the doctor finished changing the bandages and left, telling Frank to rest. Gerard came in right after. That’s when Frank saw the dark bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted. The doctor was right, he probably never left his side while he was out. The thought put a sad smile on Frank’s face.

"What?" Gerard questioned when he saw Frank staring at him and smiling.

"You look like shit," Frank said.

"Oh thank you, likewise," Gerard smiled back as he sat on the same chair he was sitting on when Frank woke up. It looked really uncomfortable. If that's what Gerard sat on during those three days, Frank can't help but feel bad.

"I love you," the words came out of Frank's mouth before he knew it. Gerard's smile got even bigger.

"I love you too, Frankie," he said as he reached to hold Frank's hand. "You know, the moment I thought you died, I felt my heart sting, and I mean that in a literal way. The moment I thought I was losing you, that's when realized how important you are to me, Frankie. I- I felt your breath stop and I thought 'this is it, I lost the only person I ever loved.' Words can't describe how relieved I was when I heard that heart monitor beep again."

"Gerard, I'm-" Frank's smile was now gone, replaced by a sad look when he saw a tear roll down Gerard's cheek, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Stop it, Frankie," Gerard laughed and sniffed, "you have nothing to be sorry for. Just promise me you won't get shot again."

"Awww, but it was so fun," Frank said with a fake hurt voice which made Gerard chuckle. Frank lifted the covers and said, "common, hop in. This bed is too big for me."

Without hesitating, Gerard got on the bed. Frank laid his head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he got lost in his thoughts again.

Life is short. Frank nearly lost his and all he had done was work all his life. The only times that he really lived were always with Gerard. He wants to continue his life with him. He wants to live the rest of his life with Gerard so it doesn't go to waste when he dies. So at least he'll know he died living his life and not only working twenty-four seven.

"Gerard?" Frank said after some time. There was no reply.

Frank looked up to see Gerard was now fast asleep. A smile appeared on Frank's face as he laid his head back down on Gerard's chest. Damn, he really was exhausted. Frank wanted to ask some questions about the shooter, or if his parents know about this, or about college, but he decided it'll wait.

He closed his eyes and because of his exhaustion and the drugs, he was out in a minute.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"Are you The Invisible Twinkie?" A kid asked, looking up at Frank.

"Julie!" Her mother snapped, "that is not a respectful question to ask."

"But mommy! he looks just like him," the kid said, making Frank laugh. This is like the third time he has been asked that question. Ninth, the week and god knows how many the year. At this point, he got used to it.

"I'm really sorry for that," the kid's mother apologized as she offered Frank a smile.

"It's alright," Frank laughed as he continued his work, "I get that a lot. I got used to it."

"But you really do look like him," the mother said.

"I do, don't I?" Frank said with a grin on his face as he finished by checking the dog's eyes, "alight, he's a healthy boy. I'm sure it's something he ate. Do you know what he can or cannot eat?"

"Not really. We got him last week and only been feeding him dog food," the mother replied. Frank took out a piece of paper with the things forbidden for dogs to eat and put it on the table.

"Make sure he doesn't eat any of those and drink a lot of water, and he'll be alright," Frank said and offered them a smile.

"Alright, thank you so much, Doctor Iero," she said as she picked up the small chihuahua.

"Anytime," Frank said and started cleaning up the place and get ready to leave because this was his last patient of the day.

"Bye Invisible Twinkie," the girl said jokingly, earning a disapproving glare from her mother.

Frank just laughed, "bye!"

When Frank was done cleaning, he picked up his stuff and headed out. He left the building, saying goodbye to the sectarian and headed to his car. The car was a gift from Gerard after they finished college. It was a black Audi, which was too expensive for Frank's liking, but in the end, just like always, Gerard won and convinced him to accept the gift.

He parked the car in their building garage and headed to the elevator, going up to the highest floor of the building, where their apartment was. As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted with delicious smells and Bonny’s jumping on him exited. He could hear a faint song coming from the kitchen and Gerard humming with it.

"Gee?" He called as he started taking off his shoes. There was no reply as the humming continued, meaning Gerard didn't even hear him. This is why Frank doesn't like big apartments. You have to yell to talk to someone in the same house, but Gerard insisted them to get this one. Besides the fact that it's too big for only the two of them, Frank likes it. It has a really nice view of the city, and with that, I mean you can see the whole damn city because that’s how it is when you live on the 94th floor.

"Frankie!" Gerard exclaimed as soon as Frank got to the kitchen, "I'm making us dinner."

"Yeah, I can see that..." Frank said, getting a bit suspicious, "why...?"

"Why not?" Gerard said as he turned away from Frank and continued his cooking.

"I don't know, you never cook. So what's so special about today?" Frank raised an eyebrow. "What did you do with our chef?”

"Oh my god! Nothing!" Gerard laughed, "can't I do something nice for my boyfriend once?! I can stop if you want."

"No! Continue what you're doing. Imma go change and come back to help you," he said and headed to their room.

After he changed and came back to help Gerard, the table was already set, and Gerard was next to it, pouring vine in each of their glasses. This wasn't just a normal diner... not when there are candles involved.

"Gerard, are you sure everything's alright?" Frank asked, getting Gerard's attention.

"Do you know what day it is today, Frankie?" Gerard asked as he sat at the table, Frank following him.

"No..." Frank said, trying to think what day it can be but nothing came to mind.

"It's the day we first met," Gerard said. "It's been six years since the day I tried to sleep and found you screaming next to me."

Frank laughed, "seriously? We never celebrate today though, how do you know today is the day?"

"A few months ago, I found the papers I signed for that apartment and the day I sent to the guy, which was the same day we met. So I thought it'd be nice to do something like this and make today a special day," Gerard explained.

"Nooo, now I feel bad. I didn't get anything for you!" Frank said as he started eating.

"Don't worry about it, sugar," Gerard laughed as he started eating as well. It was followed by silence, the only sound being the clickings of the fork and the knife on the plate.

"Three other kids asked me if I'm The Invisible Twinkie today," Frank broke the silence, making Gerard burst out laughing.

"You're a celebrity now," Gerard said through his laughter.

"Ok, at first it was nice and stuff but it's starting to get annoying!" Frank groaned.

A year ago, Gerard surprised Frank when he published a comic, the main character being Frank. The name was The Invisible Twinkie. The Invisible, because he could become invisible and fight bad guys, most of them being robbers. And the Twinkie in the name was just Gerard making fun of Frank. It became the best comic book in New York. Nearly everyone has a copy of it.

When they finished eating, it was already dark. The only lights being from the candle and the city lights beneath them. That view never got old for Frank. Really, if it wasn’t for the view, he would’ve said no to this big apartment. They have rooms they don’t even use, what’s the fun in that? But the view changed everything.

“Frankie,” Gerard said after he took a sip of his wine. He stood up from his chair, walking next to Frank and kneeling there. “You know I love you, right?”

"Of course, Gee," Frank said as he turned towards him with his whole body, "And I love you too."

"Frank..." Gerard continued as he took out a small box and opened it, revealing a ring in it, "will you marry me?"

"M-marry you?" Frank asked as he stared blankly at Gerard. He was not expecting this. Not at all. His heart was beating really hard, like it wants to make a hole in his chest and fly out.

"Yes, my love," Gerard said, "it's been already six years since we know each other and live together. I thought we can make this official."

"Yes!" Suddenly Frank seems to have started working as he threw himself on Gerard for a hug and collided their lips.

As the kiss became more passionate, Gerard picked up Frank and headed to their room. The room was even darker, the only light being the city lights. He put Frank on the bed and crawled on top of him, starting to suck and kiss his neck.

"So beautiful, baby," Gerard said, "I love you so much."

"Love you too, Gee," Frank whispered, "now, fuck me."

And that's exactly what Gerard did. Fucked Frank fast and hard, just the way Frank likes it. Making him scream under him and moan his name, begging for more. Gerard helped Frank come before he came inside Frank. He pulled out and laid next to him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Perfect, as always," Gerard said as he planted a kiss on Frank's forehead. He then turned to the nightstand where he had put the box with the ring and picked it up. He took Frank's hand and put the ring on, "now you're officially mine."

Right now, Frank’s life couldn’t be any more perfect. He got his dream job and a ‘nice’ future husband he really loves. That’s all he needs to be happy. Do something he loves, which is helping animals, and someone to love him as much as he loves them.

Frank smiled.

"Yes, I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i want to say how much i love everyone reading this. 
> 
> i have a few questions that’ll mean a lot if y’all answered:
> 
> 1) what did you like the most in this story? like what made you read the whole thing and not give up?
> 
> 2) anything i should work on to get better at?
> 
> ayyy i’m so happy i finished with this fic. i’m so exited for the one imma write next.
> 
> also, if you’ve come all the way here, a kudo would be appreciated, they really make me happy. :)
> 
> thank you everyone and have a nice day/night.


End file.
